La respuesta a nuestros problemas
by Luna-Kero
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran son los chicos mas populares del instituto pero esto les ocasiona problemas de confesiones pero ellos no están interesados en alguien por lo cual ambos empiezan una relación para librase de aquellos problemas, pero no tomaron en cuenta las consecuencias que esto traería ¿Cuales son? Enamorarse.
1. Prólogo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Prólogo**

Sakura y Shaoran son los 2 alumnos más populares de la secundaria, pero ellos tienen algunos problemas.

El primero es que reciben muchas declaraciones pero ninguno de ellos dos esta interesado en alguien.

Y el segundo es que ninguno de los dos a estado en una relación antes por lo cual sus amigos de ambos se burlan un poco de ellos.

Pero un día se les ocurre involucrarse ellos dos en una relación por conveniencia, pero ninguno de los dos sabía lo que esto traería de consecuencia.


	2. Capítulo 1: El problema

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo** **1: El problema.**

Sakura Kinomoto es una adolescente de 14 años que va en segundo grado de la secundaria Tomoeda es una niña alegre, tranquila y algo tímida es la chica más popular de la escuela ya que es buena en los deportes no tiene muy malas calificaciones y también por su personalidad ya que es muy amable, pero ella tiene dos problemas el primero todos chicos del instituto se le declaran y ya se harto de la situación por que ninguno de ellos le interesa, y el segundo es por que es la única de sus amigas que no a tenido novio y le hacen burla ya que tiene muchos pretendientes como para que siga soltera y eso también ya la harto.

Li Shaoran es un adolescente que también va en segundo grado de la misma secundaria en la que va Sakura es un chico tranquilo, amable, inteligente pero es tímido es el chico más popular de la escuela ya que es bueno en los deportes y tiene unas excelentes calificaciones y porqué es muy atractivo, pero él también tiene dos problemas el primero todas las chicas se le declaran y aunque las rechace ellas lo siguen acosando, y el segundo es que nunca a tenido novia y es él único de sus amigos que sigue soltero.

Un día en el instituto Sakura ya harta de la situación de todo eso le comenta a Tomoyo que ira a buscar un lugar donde pueda estar a sola.

\- Tomoyo no quiero ser grosera pero por el día de hoy me iré a buscar un lugar donde estar sola ya sabes por lo mismo de la situación.

\- Claro ve si fuera tu haría lo mismo entonces te veo en un rato, te busco antes de que salgamos de la escuela va.

Sakura asienta con la cabeza y se retira yéndose por el camino que la llevaba al patio trasero, entonces oye un ruido era la voz de alguien que conocía o mas bien venía de la persona que se sentaba detrás de ella y se oía algo enfadado.

\- Ya estoy harto de esta situación que les importa es mi vida ¿No? Pero son unos idiotas.

Sakura que se había quedado a escuchar por que pensaba que el chico tenía un problema, se sorprendió al oír esto y le entro mucha curiosidad, en su mente solo pasaba la pregunta ¿Qué le había pasado? o ¿Qué le habían hecho al chico? Pero cuando ya se iba piso mal y se cayo lo cual provoco un fuerte ruido y con esto Shaoran se percato de su presencia.

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién esta ahí? ¡eeehhh o eres tú! -Mencionó el castaño.

\- Si perdón si te moleste pero iba caminando me trompece y me caí -Menciono la chica levantándose del piso.

\- Pues ten cuidado cuando camines tonta y por cierto que te trae por aquí.

\- En primera ¡No me llames tonta y en segunda estaba buscando un lugar donde estar sola! -Contesta la castaña molesta.

\- Perdón pero la persona que se cae caminando parece tonta ya que es mas probable que uno se caiga cuando esta corriendo ¿No crees? -Cuestiona el chico.

\- Si pero había una piedra vez, -Dijo señalando dicho objeto.

\- Pero no te enojes no es para tanto, aparte ¿No te paso nada o sí?

\- No solo fue el golpe, por cierto ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

\- Si claro.

\- Es que cuando estaba caminando te oí y te escuchabas muy enojado ¿Acaso te pasa algo?

Shaoran de pronto se mostró un poco enojado pero al final habló.

\- Algo así es por que mis amigos me molestan con el mismo tema de siempre.

Sakura no entendía la situación muy bien pero puso atención con más inquietud cuando le comento algo el chico.

\- Te lo puedo contar pero ¿Puedo confiar en ti? ¿No le dirías a nadie? -Cuestionó el chico.

\- Claro puedes confiar en mi yo nunca digo los secretos de los demás.

Entonces ambos se sentaron en el pasto y el chico empezó a hablar.

\- Todo empezó cuando entramos a la secundaria, a las chicas se les alborota la hormona creo que es por la edad pero a mi no, yo nunca he tenido novia ni me gusta nadie pero la situación de tener buenas calificaciones, ser bueno en deportes y según para ellas soy demasiado atractivo y también por ser popular en el instituto aunque yo no lo veo así; ellas me siguen me dicen que les gusto y aparte mis amigos se ríen por como esta la situación, al principio los aguantaba pero ahora ya me tienen harto hasta Hiragizawa se burla pero no solo por eso si no por que dice que todavía me comporto como un niño.

Sakura se sorprendió por lo que el chico le acababa de contar entonces le dijo.

\- Te entiendo se lo que se siente ya que yo también estoy pasando por lo mismo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿A que te refieres? -Interrogó el castaño.

\- Me refiero a que estoy pasando por lo mismo que tú, como tú dices todo empezó cuando entramos a la secundaria a los chicos se les alborota la hormona - _mencionó algo sonrojada-_ creo igual que tú que se debe por la edad pero a mi no, yo nunca he tenido novio ni me gusta nadie pero la situación de tener no tener muy malas calificaciones, ser buena en deportes, ser amable y alegre, los chicos me dicen que les gusto y aparte mis amigas se ríen por como esta la situación, al principio las aguantaba pero ahora ya me tienen harta.

Shaoran se sorprendió cuando Sakura le contó lo que a ella le pasaba ya que era lo mismo que le pasaba a él.

\- No puedo creer que tu situación y la mía sean las mismas, pero Daidouji te apoya ¿No? al parecer es tu mejor amiga -Interrogó el joven.

\- Si pero también me molesta un poco ya que dice que me comportó como una niña y que es raro que no quiera tener novio si según ella soy una persona muy gentil y bonita, pero en fin ella piensa que le miento cuando le digo que no me gusta nadie.

\- Entonces ya no se puede confiar en los amigos.

\- Si pero no te preocupes a mi me puedes ver como amiga ya que a mi no me gustas Li y eres una persona confiable para hablar.

\- A mi también me puedes ver como amigo Kinomoto a mi tampoco me gustas y eres muy confiable para hablar entonces ¿Amigos? -Pregunto el castaño.

\- ¡Amigos! -Respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Ellos siguen hablando hasta que oyen a dos personas hablando y al parecer se estaban acercando hasta donde están ellos.


	3. Capítulo 2: Una solución

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 2: Una solución.**

Sakura y Shaoran se sorprendieron al ver quienes eran los que venían eran sus mejores amigos Eriol y Tomoyo besándose cuando se percataron que ellos estaban ahí.

\- Vaya aquí estaban -Mencionaron Eriol y Tomoyo.

\- Sakura te estuve buscando por todos lados pero al parecer estabas ocupada -Dijo la amatista.

\- Mejor nos vamos creo que interrumpimos algo ¿No crees? -Interrogó el inglés.

\- Si hay que dejar solos a los tortolitos -Comentó con picardía Tomoyo.

Después de lo que dijo la chica se fue la pareja dejándolos a ellos todavía por lo que paso sorprendidos.

\- Vaya Hiragizawa me dijo que le gustaba Daidouji pero no me comento nada -Dijo el joven chino.

\- Tampoco Tomoyo me comento nada sabia que le gustaba Eriol pero nada más -Respondió la esmeralda.

Después de unos segundos en silencio los castaños se percataron de lo que les había dicho la chica.

\- Espera dijo ¡Tortolitos! - Mencionaron ambos castaños.

Ambos se quedaron viendo para intercambiar miradas pero al final de separaron un poco avergonzados.

\- Creo que entendieron mal ¿No crees? -Mencionó la castaña.

\- Si pero es que no nos dejaron explicar, ¿Y si los vamos a buscar para explicarles todo? No deben estar muy lejos -Dijo el chico.

Sakura acepta con la cabeza y se van en busca de la pareja, cuando por fin los encontraron les llamaron, Sakura por el nombre _Tomoyo, Eriol_ y Shaoran por el apellido _Daidouji, Hiragizawa_ entonces la pareja voltearon a ver a los castaños.

\- Qué bueno que los alcanzamos les tenemos que explicar algo lo que vieron no... -Mencionaron los castaños pero fueron interrumpidos por Tomoyo.

\- Con la foto que les tome dice todo lo que hay entre ustedes -Comenta la amatista.

Les dijo entregándoles la foto los chicos se sonrojaron al verla ya que era cuando se quedaron viendo y esa foto mostraba mas que una amistad parecía que si tenían una relación.

\- Por eso les... -Comentó Shaoran pero esta vez fue interrumpido por Eriol.

\- Ya les dijimos que no tienen nada que explicar de su relación pero ¿No creen que seria mejor contárselo a todos y no andar a escondidas? -Interrogó el inglés.

Pero cuando los castaños quisieron volver a explicar, llegaron Yamazaki, Chigaru y Naoko estos primero saludaron pero Yamazaki le pregunta algo a Tomoyo.

\- Tomoyo perdona mi atrevimiento pero qué es lo que sostienes en tus manos es que te vez muy divertida viendo eso haber cuenta nos el chiste.

\- Si no es chiste pero entérate por ti mismo -Le dijo entregándole la foto, los castaños se la intentaron quitar para que no la viera pero no fue así Yamazaki la vio este se la paso a su novia Chigaru y esta a su amiga Naoko.

\- Vaya Sakura y Li son novios -Mencionaron los tres.

\- Lástima y ahora a quién le vamos a hacer burla bufa -Comentó Chigaru.

\- A nadie y a su situación de sus pretendientes se tendrán que rendir y dejarlos en paz -Respondió Naoko.

Después del comentario de Naoko, Sakura y Shaoran se miraron con miradas de cómplices pues se les había a ocurrido la misma idea para que los dejaran en paz.

\- Esta bien les diremos la verdad...¡Si somos novios! -Mencionaron ambos castaños.

Después de esto se armo un escándalo en el grupo de amigos ya que los chicos que se parecían mucho en particular acababan de confirmar que estaban saliendo.

\- Bueno nosotros ya no retiramos -Comentaron Eriol y Tomoyo.

\- Si -Respondieron Sakura y Shaoran.

\- Ahora tienes a alguien que te lleve a casa Sakura mañana nos vemos -Dijo la amatista y así se fue la pareja.

\- Nosotros también nos retiramos nos vemos mañana -Mencionaron Yamazaki, Chigaru y Naoko.

Y haci estos también se retiraron, los castaños esperaron hasta que se fueran entonces al mismo tiempo comentaron.

\- ¡Tenemos que hablar!

\- Y ahora que haremos ¿En que estábamos pensando? -Mencionó Shaoran.

\- No se pero ya nos metimos en un lío pero por lo menos ya nos dejaron de molestar -Dijo Sakura.

\- Eso si entonces te voy a dejar a tu casa y en el camino hablamos -Comenta Shaoran.

Después de esto la nueva pareja partió de la escuela.

\- No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo para hablar hasta que lleguemos a mi casa por qué no esta muy lejos a parte esta mi hermano -Dijo la castaña.

\- ¿Y entonces? Tenemos que ver que haremos con esta situación -Pregunto el chico.

\- ¿Y si vamos al parque pingüino? -Pregunto la joven.

Shaoran acepta con la cabeza y entonces cambiaron de rumbo hacia el parque pingüino ya que llegaron se sentaron en una banca y empezaron a conversar.

\- Por lo menos algo bueno salió de esto nos dejaron en paz y con lo que dijo Naoko sobre los pretendientes creo que fueron esas dos cosas las que nos impulsaron a hacer esto -Diálogo el chino.

\- En eso tienes razón pero no nos pusimos a pensar bien antes de decir algo como eso, y cuando se den cuenta que no nos comportamos como tal ¿Qué haremos? -Interroga la chica.

\- No se en eso tu tienes razón no pensamos bien las cosas solo queríamos salir de nuestros problemas -Mencionó el joven.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo lo mas rápido posible antes que nos descubran -Comentó Sakura.

\- Tenemos que hacer un plan y como sea que haya pasado ahora - _dijo en un tono medio molesto y apenado_ \- somos novios aunque no nos guste.

Sakura por el comentario se sonrojo y mejor giro su cabeza para que el chico no se diera cuenta pero no fue así.

\- Pero no te preocupes no te pongas así desde un principio te dije que no me interesas más que solo de amiga aunque para todos seamos novios entre tú y yo solo hay una amistad -Mencionó el chico.

\- Está bien pero para mi no es tan fácil primero me van a hacer un par de preguntas y el problemas es que les voy a responder -Respondió la castaña.

\- No eres la única que le va a pasar eso aunque en mi caso primero me van a molestar un poco.


	4. Capítulo 3: Un plan

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 3: Un plan.**

\- Entonces ¿Te molestaran con todo esto? -Pregunto la chica.

\- Al principio pero se les pasara, pero lo principal es que vamos a hacer.

\- ¿Podemos empezar con las preguntas? -Dijo la castaña.

\- Está bien entonces tenemos que hacer una serie de respuestas para que así no saquen conclusiones por si decimos algo diferente -Dijo el castaño.

Después de esto se pusieron de acuerdo en que decir por si les preguntaban como se hicieron novios o cosas así, a Shaoran lo único que no le gusto fue que a él le tocaba el papel de que él fue quién se le declaró pero en todo lo demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

\- Bueno esa parte ya quedo -Dijo el chico.

\- Y nuestro comportamiento ¿Qué? -Interrogó la chica.

\- No se pues ¿Qué hacen los novios? -Pregunto Shaoran.

Después del comentario no dijeron nada pues ninguno había estado en una relación antes entonces no tenían ni idea de como debían actuar.

\- Mis amigas a veces platican sobre el comportamiento de los novios a veces las escuchaba y a veces no pero lo que oído creo que podrá servir -Mencionó Sakura.

\- Yamazaki a veces habla de lo que hacen él y Chigaru pues ya sabes son novios y también se un poco sobre el tema por Hiragizawa -Mencionó Shaoran.

\- Ya veo con lo que tu sepas también podría servir pero bueno lo que yo he oído es que se regalan cosas, se cocinan para el otro, salen a pasear, se agarran de la mano mmm ¿Qué más? -Comentó la chica.

\- Se van a la escuela juntos y se regresan juntos mmm comen juntos ¿Qué más?

El hecho es que si sabían que mas hacían los novios era una cosa que todos sabían pero ninguno de los dos quería llegar a ese punto pero al final lo comentaron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Besarse? -Interrogaron ambos castaños.

Después de esto ambos hicieron una cara de desagrado y dijeron _que asco_ pues era lógico ninguno de los dos quería llegar hasta ese punto.

\- Pues solo te iría a traer a la escuela y irte a dejar a tu casa y de ves en cuando salir a algún lado, ¿Estás de acuerdo? -Pregunto el chico.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, ¿Entonces desde cuando empezaremos a actuar? -Pregunto Sakura.

\- Desde mañana pues los demás ya lo saben -Respondió Shaoran.

\- Entonces ¿Pasarías por mi mañana a mi casa? -Interrogó la chica.

\- No se donde vives.

\- Entonces vamos y así ya sabes donde vivo ¿Te parece?

\- Esta bien vamos.

Entonces se retiraron a casa de la chica, hasta que llegaron a una casa amarilla.

\- Es aquí -Le dice Sakura a Shaoran parándose en frente de la puerta de la casa.

\- Entonces mañana te busco a las 7:30 ¿Te parece?

\- Si esta bien, oye Li y si necesitamos hablar para algo ¿Cómo nos comunicamos? -Pregunto la castaña.

\- ¿Tienes celular? -Pregunto el castaño.

\- Si.

\- Entonces pásame tu número y yo te paso el mío y ya hablamos cuando necesitemos hablar ¿De acuerdo Kinomoto?

Sakura asienta con la cabeza y se pasan sus números.

\- Oye de hora en adelante me tendrás que llamar Sakura y no Kinomoto por lo mismo de la situación entendido -Comentó Sakura.

\- Esta bien pero entonces tu me tendrás que llamar Shaoran y no Li está bien -Mencionó Shaoran.

\- Si.

\- Entonces hasta mañana _Sakura_ a las 7:30 no te tardes.

\- Esta bien _Shaoran_ a esa hora nos vemos.

Entonces el chico se fue y Sakura se metió a su casa.

\- ¿Con quién llegaste monstruo? -Interrogó Touya.

\- Qué no me digas monstruo y estoy ocupada tengo tarea -Mencionó Sakura y se marchó a su habitación.

\- Ese monstruo me oculta algo pero espero que no sea lo que pienso -Mencionó Touya.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

\- Si le decía algo a Touya sobre Li se armaría un escándalo, pero bueno voy a tener que madrugar para que mañana no se me haga tarde como siempre, pero primero a poner la alarma y a hacer la tarea.

 ** _Al día siguiente._**

Suena el despertador, Sakura intenta encontrar el despertador y entonces comenta.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - _cuestiona la castaña que voltea a ver el despertador el cual marca las 7:15_ \- ¡¿Qué?!

Sakura se para de un brinco de su cama saca su uniforme y se lo pone después se peina y comenta.

\- Shaoran me dijo que pasaría a las 7:30 y todavía tengo que desayunar.

Entonces baja las escaleras gritando _Buenos días._

\- Buenos días pequeña Sakura hoy te levantaste temprano -Comentó el Señor Fujitaka.

\- Si es que van a pasar por mi -Respondió Sakura.

\- Va venir ¿Tomoyo? -Pregunto el Señor Fujitaka.

\- No otra persona -Respondió la castaña apenada.

El Señor Fujitaka debido al comportamiento de su hija le pregunta algo.

\- Sakura ¿Acaso pasa algo? -Interrogó el Señor Fujitaka.

\- No todo esta bien, pero come se te va hacer tarde para el trabajo por cierto ¿Y Touya?

\- Salio temprano a la escuela y me informo que llegaría en la noche por que hoy trabajaría hasta tarde -Comentó el Señor Fujitaka.

\- Otra vez salio temprano ya casi no lo vemos en la mañana no crees papá.

El Señor Fujitaka levantándose de su lugar para dejar su plato en el lavado le comenta.

\- Si pero la escuela y su trabajo es primero.

Sakura dejando también su plato en el lavado le comenta.

\- Papá sabes ¿Qué hora es?

\- Son las 7:25 -Respondió.

\- Voy por mi maletín.

Y la chica subió rápido las escaleras y después de unos segundos se oyó que volvía a bajar después dejo su maletín en el sofá.

\- Todavía tengo tiempo para lavar los platos -Comentó la castaña.

Después de haberlos lavado, secado y acomodado los trastes la chica comenta.

\- Ya no tardan en pasar por mi.

Después de esto tocan el timbre y Sakura comenta _Yo voy_ , Sakura abre la puerta esperándose topar con la persona que esperaba.

\- ¡Ya llegaste! -Mencionó la castaña.

\- Si yo soy puntual -Respondió el castaño.

\- Solo voy por mi maletín y nos vamos esta bien.

Shaoran asienta con la cabeza y Sakura se vuelve a meter a su casa agarra la maletín y comenta.

\- Papá ya me voy.

\- Esta bien que tengas un buen día hija -Respondió su padre.

Y entonces la chica sale de la casa, pero el Señor Fujitaka checa por la ventana para ver quién había venido por su hija.

\- Lo sabia tarde o temprano tendría que pasar pero ahora solo necesita tiempo para contar me lo o no es así mi querida Nadeshiko -Mencionó mirando la foto de su esposa.

Shaoran que sintió que alguien los observaba miro hacia tras pero no vio a nadie.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -Pregunto la castaña.

\- No solo sentí que alguien nos miraba, ¿Había alguien en tu casa? -Pregunto el chino.

\- Solo mi papá.

\- Eso lo explica todo -Mencionó el chico pero Sakura no entendió lo que dijo el chico pero prefirió no preguntar.

\- Oye entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer en la escuela? -Pregunto Sakura.

\- Pues las respuestas ya las tenemos -Respondió Shaoran.

\- Pero nuestro comportamiento ¿Qué? si no empezaran a sospechar.

\- Pues lo que se nos ocurra en ese momento ¿No crees? en el comportamiento no podemos actuar igual o se pueden dar cuenta ya que se vería actuado.

\- Esta bien entonces ya esta todo listo.

Después de unos minutos se encontraron en la puerta de la escuela todos los miraban.

\- Creo que ya se enteraron ¿No crees? -Comentó la chica.

\- Es lo mas probable.

Después de haber pasado el patio y de estar a la vuelta del salón Shaoran comenta.

\- Estas lista para las preguntas el resto del día.

Sakura asienta con la cabeza y lo agarra de la mano.

\- ¿Q-qué haces? -Pregunto Shaoran sonrojado.

\- Si nos ven entrar como si nada pensaran que nos comportamos como amigos y nuestros plan se vendrá abajo ya que empezaran a sacar sospechas -Respondió Sakura igualmente sonrojada.

\- Esta bien todo por qué no sospechen los demás -Comentó Shaoran aún sonrojado.

Entonces van entrando al salón de clases y una amiga de Sakura se les acerca.

\- ¿Entonces es verdad? -Pregunto Rika.

\- Si.

\- Qué bien felicidades hacen una pareja muy bonita.

El comentario hizo sonrojar a los castaños pero al final comentaron.

\- G-gracias.

\- Al final se cumplió lo que todos pensaban.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -Interrogó el chico.

\- Es que antes de que se supiera que son novios todos comentaban que ustedes harían una bonita pareja ya que se parecen en mucho -Respondió Rika.

\- A si ¿Entonces eso se comentaba? -Menciona Sakura sonrojada.

\- Si y al final se cumplió se ven muy bien juntos.

El comentario hizo que los castaños se sonrojaran más.

\- Bueno ya no los molesto vallan a sentarse ya no tardan en empezar las clases.

Después de esto los castaños asentaron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a sus lugares.


	5. Capítulo 4: ¿Preguntas y más preguntas?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 4: ¿Preguntas y más preguntas?**

Las clases ya estaban por terminar solo faltaba una y era de deportes, entonces estaban todos en el patio acababan de hacer lo que el maestro les indico entonces muchos hacían lo que querían, Sakura y Shaoran estaban conversando con Tomoyo cuando los interrumpió Eriol.

\- Li no quieres jugar fútbol, vamos a jugar a ver quién gana ya que tu eres muy bueno jugando fútbol.

\- Claro Hiragizawa vamos.

Pero antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sakura por lo cual esta se sonrojo, este al notarlo le dijo en el oído venganza por lo me hiciste esta mañana y entonces se fue a jugar con sus amigos y Eriol.

\- Vaya que lindo se despide Li de ti -Mencionó Tomoyo.

\- E-e es que se vengó por lo que le hice en la mañana -Comenta Sakura aún sonrojada.

\- Pues que le hiciste.

\- Lo obligue a que entraramos de la mano al salón es que él es muy penoso y algo tímido.

\- Hay ¿Y tú no?

\- Pues si pero si somos - _se sonroja un poco más_ \- novios tenemos que acostumbrarnos ¿No?

\- Claro pero si uno observa bien a Li parece que no a tenido experiencia en los noviazgos como tú.

\- Es que de hecho - _se sonroja aun más de lo que estaba-_ es así.

\- ¡¿Qué?! no puedo creerlo ambos son su primer amor que lindos.

Cuando dijo esto la chica, Sakura recordó lo que Li y ella tuvieron que arriesgar como el puesto del _primer amor_ y solo para que los dejaran de molestar.

\- Pues si, pero quién sabe si vaya a durar -Comentó la castaña.

\- Pero por que lo dices como si no te importara.

Sakura cuando vio que su amiga empezaba a dudar rápidamente se retractó.

\- No es eso es simplemente que no se como debe de actuar una novia de alguien como Shaoran.

\- Solo se tu misma ya que lo que lo enamoró fue tu manera de ser, a otra cosita te quería decir.

\- Pues di.

\- Lo que no me agrado es que no me dijeras nada de que te gustaba Li o de cuando empezaste a andar con él.

\- Perdón pero quería descubrir por si misma lo que sentía por él.

\- Bueno ya que, pero oye ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? -Pregunto la amatista.

\- Si claro.

\- ¿Y ya te besó? -Interrogó Tomoyo sonriendo pícara.

Sakura ante la pregunta se sonroja hasta que la cara la tiene roja como un tomate pero le responde a su amiga.

\- No, no llevamos prisa.

\- Vaya como lo sospechaba no te ha dado tu primer beso.

\- Tomoyo cállate no digas eso aquí pueden escuchar los demás -Mencionó la castaña tapándole la boca con la mano.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

\- Vaya que beso le diste a Sakura pero ¿No crees que hubiera sido mejor en los labios? -Comentó Eriol en tono burlón.

Shaoran se sonroja ante el comentario de su amigo pero al final le contesta.

\- No y solo lo hice para vengarme.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo o qué? -Interrogó el inglés.

\- Me obligo a entrar de la mano al salón.

\- Hay Li vez como si eres un niño Sakura es tu novia es lógico que se agarren de las manos.

\- Ya lo se pero no estoy acostumbrado.

\- Pues vete acostumbrando y aparte por qué no me comentaste nada sobre lo que sentías por Sakura ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza o qué?

\- Si te tengo confianza pero quería descubrir por si solo lo que sentía.

\- Bueno ya qué, ahora ¡A jugar!

Después de unos minutos tocan el timbre de salida.

\- Nosotros ya nos vamos nos vemos hasta mañana -Comentaron Tomoyo y Eriol.

\- Hasta mañana -Se despidieron los castaños.

\- Bueno ya es hora de irte a dejar a tu casa -Menciona Shaoran.

\- Si ya vámonos.

Y así se marcho la pareja hablando en el camino.

\- Oye Shaoran no tenías que hacer eso enfrente de Tomoyo -Comentó la castaña.

\- Ya te dije que fue por vengarme de lo que hiciste en la mañana.

\- Y yo te dije que era necesario o todos sospecharan.

\- Pues yo lo hice también porqué estaban tus demás amigas a unos cuantos pasos atrás así que también era necesario.

\- ¿Enserio? entonces ¡Gracias!

Entonces llegaron a la casa de la chica, Shaoran esperó a que Sakura se metiera en su casa y después se marchó.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Las primeras tres clases ya habían acabado y resultó que él maestro de la última clase no vino así que tenían una hora de tiempo libre antes del receso entonces sus amigos aprovecharon esa hora libre para preguntarles cómo surgió su relación a los castaños ya que desde que anunciaron su relación los días habían estado pesados pues eran semanas de evaluación por lo que no les habían hecho preguntas de como inició su relación así que fueron al lugar donde se sentaban los castaños y empezaron con sus preguntas.

\- ¿Cuándo empezaron a hablarse? -Pregunto Rika.

\- Hace como 3 meses - _así habían acordado-_ Dijeron los castaños.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan siendo novios? -Pregunto Naoko.

\- Como medio mes -Respondieron ambos.

\- ¿Quién se declaró primero? -Interroga Tomoyo.

Después de la pregunta todos guardaron silencio hasta que la chica contestó.

\- Fue Shaoran.

Después de la confirmación voltearon a ver al chico ya que se había puesto rojo como un tomate.

\- Qué guardadito te lo tenías y donde se lo dijiste ¿Si se puede saber? -Comentó Eriol sonriendo burlonamente.

\- E-e en el parque -Respondió el castaño sonrojado.

\- ¡Qué romántico!, y le respondiste de inmediato ¿Sakura? -Mencionaron todos.

\- S-si -Respondió la chica sonrojada.

\- Qué lindos porque ambos se parecen en mucho y se ven muy bien juntos -Dijo Tomoyo.

El comentario hizo a los castaños sonrojarse mas de lo que ya estaban, entonces tocan el timbre para el receso.

\- Bueno ya hay que dejar a la pareja sola a lo mejor tienen cosas que hacer -Comentó Eriol.

Después del comentario del chico dejaron a la pareja retirarse a su receso la pareja salio del salón y se dirigieron al patio trasero donde todo empezó, se sentaron en el pasto comieron su almuerzo y después conversaron.

\- Qué día tan pesado -Comento Sakura.

\- Si demasiado pesado pero al paso de unos días se les pasará espero, no quiero a volver a pasar por lo mismo que hoy.

Sakura que sabía por qué él chico comento esto y entonces empezó a burlarse un poco por qué se le hacía muy chistoso cuando se enfadaba.

\- Hay no es para tanto no seas exagerado -Mencionó la joven.

\- ¿Qué no es para tanto todos me voltearon a ver por tu contestación y dices que estoy exagerando? ¿A ver que a ti te hubiera tocado el papel de que según te me declararas? Ponte en mi lugar así entenderías cómo me siento -Comentó el chico algo enfadado.

Sakura razonando como se sentía el chico con todo esto le dijo que sí lo entendía como se sentía.

\- Está bien aceptó que es difícil esto, pero para mi también.

\- Si pero yo soy quién me llevó más la responsabilidad ¿No te das cuenta o qué?

\- Hay ya cálmate tranquilo solo quería hacerte enojar un poco es que te ves muy chistoso enojado pero aceptó que me pase.

Shaoran se sorprendió al oír lo que le dijo la castaña ¿Cuál era su intención con hacerlo enojar?

\- Y ¿Por qué me querías ver enojado, si se puede saber? -Pregunto el joven.

\- Es que siempre estas muy serio y aparte ya te dije es que te vez muy chistoso enfadado - _se sonroja_ \- y te vez lindo pareces un niño haciendo un berrinche.

Shaoran también se sonrojo ante el comentario de Sakura.

\- Entonces ¿Sí me comporto como un niño? -Pregunto sonrojado.

\- No me entendiste no te comportas como un niño solo pareces un niño cuando te enojas -Respondió Sakura negando con la manos.

\- Entonces explícate bien para que te entienda, y aparte no soy el único que se ve chistoso cuando se enoja.

\- ¿A que te refieres? -Cuestionó la chica.

\- Te acuerdas cuando te conocí tu también te vez muy chistosa cuando te enojas ¿Sabias?

\- No y no me veo chistosa -Dijo algo molesta.

\- Claro que si por los pucheros que haces tu también pareces una niña haciendo un berrinche.

\- ¡Qué no!

Entonces Sakura empuja a Shaoran pero no se percató que este la había agarrado cuanto se iba a caer para que mantener el equilibrio y no se callera pero no fue así y se calleron juntos pero Sakura encima de Shaoran pero se dieron cuenta que estaban a unos centímetros de besarse lo cuál los hizo sonrojarse se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que reaccionaron.

\- Párate me estas aplastando -Menciona sonrojado.

\- Perdón - _contesta la chica y se levanta_ \- pero tu tuviste la culpa.

\- ¡Yo! si tu me aventaste y tu fuiste la que empezó a molestar me de como me pongo cuando me enojo.

\- Ni te hagas que también me seguíste el juego.

\- Pues no me iba a dejar pero bueno ya hay que dejarlo así.

\- Ya qué.

Después tocaron el timbre de que se acabo el receso.

\- Ya vámonos Sakura -Comenta el castaño y se adelanta.

\- Vámonos pero espérame.

\- Eres muy lenta.

\- Lenta ¡Pero si soy tu rival en deportes! -Enfatizó la chica

\- Si pero te gano.

\- Por muy poca diferencia.

\- Otra vez vas a empezar a discutir.

\- Ahora tu empezaste y no lo puedes negar.

\- Bueno ya cálmate enojonsita - _y le agarra los caches para estirarse los-_ hay ya anda sonríe.

\- Suéltame Shaoran y hablando de enojones - _también le agarra los cachetes_ \- tu también eres uno así que tu también sonríe.

\- La que se ve mejor sonriendo eres tú -Menciona el castaño.

\- Pues tú también te vez mejor sonriendo -Contesta la chica sonrojada.

Entonces los interrumpen.

\- Hay que lindos pero les falto el beso -Comenta Tomoyo.

\- Yo apoyo a mi novia falto el beso -Dice Eriol.

El comentario hizo sonrojar a los castaños hasta que uno por fin hablo.

\- Mejor hay que entrar al salón ya no tarda en venir el maestro -Menciona Shaoran sonrojado mientras agarra la mano de Sakura y se van a su salón.

\- ¿No te cansas de molestarlos? -Cuestiona Eriol.

\- No es eso solo a veces pienso que esos dos no actúan como novios pero me alegra saber que es porqué en ambos es la primera vez que están en una relación.

\- ¿Cómo Sakura no a tenido novio?

\- No.

\- Con razón congeniaron ya que Li tampoco a tenido novia.

\- Entonces si es verdad que no a tenido novia Li.

\- Si es verdad es por eso que le hacíamos burla porqué era él único de nosotros que no había tenido novia.

\- Con razón van muy lentos y yo que pensé que Li ya era un experto.

\- Experto - _responde Eriol riéndose-_ si se comporta como un niño.

\- Sakura también se comporta como una niña pero bueno nosotros también hay que entrar a clases.

Todos ya adentro del salón se sientan en sus lugares y entonces Sakura encuentra un papel en su butaca que decía

Me las vas a pagar Sakura nadie me quita a Li no te perdonaré que andes con él así que es mejor que termines con él por que si no te vas a arrepentir ¡¡Shaoran es mío!!

Entonces Sakura se pone un poco nerviosa pero le comenta a Shaoran.

\- Vaya ya empezaron las amenazas por andar contigo -Comenta Sakura.

\- ¿Cómo de qué hablas? -Cuestionó.

\- Mira -Dice la castaña entregándole el papel.

\- Está loca ni así me dejan en paz pero no te preocupes yo te protegeré no dejaré que te hagan daño si tu solo me estas ayudando.

\- Tranquilo que yo me se cuidar sola.

Pero entonces entra el profesor y empiezan las clases después de las 4 horas que faltaban ya acaba la escuela.

\- Bueno mañana es el maratón ¿Vas a participar? -Pregunto Shaoran.

\- Por supuesto tu también vas a participar ¿Verdad? -Cuestionó Sakura.

\- Claro.

Entonces Sakura se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Y eso? -Pregunto el chico sonrojado.

\- Solo es para que no te sientas mal mañana cuando pierdas -Respondió sonrojada.

\- Eso no creo que suceda pero hasta mañana.


	6. Capítulo 5: Un hermano celoso

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 5: Un hermano celoso.**

Era el día del maratón y Sakura y Shaoran obviamente iban a participar.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

\- Sakura no entendiste mi amenaza ahora me la vas a pagar ya se que carril vas a correr con este aceite te vas a caer y te quedaras en ridículo frente a todos y obviamente en frente de mi queridísimo Shaoran -Mencionó una pretendiente de Shaoran y así hecha el aceite en el piso casi cerca de la meta.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

\- Ya no tarda en empezar el maratón ¿Estas listo? -Le pregunto la castaña al chico.

\- Pero claro pero la pregunta seria para ti ¿No? -Respondió el castaño

\- ¿Vas a empezar de nuevo?

\- No y ya calmante enojonsita.

\- Que no soy una _enojonsita_ ahora por eso no te dejare ninguna oportunidad de ganar.

Después de unos minutos se llaman a todos los concursantes y les asignan sus lugares estos se acomodan para correr, entonces se escucha: _En sus marcas listos fuera._

 _«No puede ser Shaoran me lleva ventaja pero no me dejare vencer tan fácil»_ Pensó la castaña.

\- ¿Qué necesitas ayuda? -Ironizó el chico con tono burlón.

\- No gracias yo puedo sola.

Después de un largo recorrido ya casi llegan a la meta Shaoran iba en primer lugar y Sakura en segundo lugar pero cuando Shaoran estaba por llegar oyó un grito de Sakura _aaahhh_ y un golpe, Shaoran se regresa a ver que le paso a la chica.

\- ¿Esta todo bien? -Pregunto el chico.

\- No el piso esta resbaloso -Respondió la chica.

\- Pero si hay aceite en el piso -Mencionó Shaoran observando detalladamente el lugar.

Entonces ayuda a Sakura a ponerse de pie pero no puede.

\- No puedo me lastime la rodilla -Menciona Sakura con una mueca de dolor.

Shaoran voltea a ver donde estaba la lesión y si era cierto estaba sangrando entonces saca un pañuelo de su bolso y se lo venda.

\- No es necesario deja lo así -Dice la joven.

\- No y aparte es mi culpa que te tuvieran una trampa esa nota nos advirtió -Inquirió el chico.

\- Si pero no hay que hacerles caso.

Entonces Shaoran carga a Sakura en su espalda.

\- Shaoran no es necesario que me cargues -Menciona Sakura.

\- Si lo es te voy a llevar a la enfermería a que te revisen esa herida y además no puedes caminar tu sola así que ni te quejes.

Entonces Shaoran abandona la competencia y se va camino a la enfermería.

\- Deberías tener mas cuidado señorita se pudo lastimar peor -Menciona la enfermera.

\- Si...-La interrumpe el castaño.

\- Si ella no se cayo por que quiso si no por qué le pusieron una trampa.

\- ¿Cómo? Entonces el accidente fue provocado -Interrogó la enfermera.

\- Si donde se cayo había aceite.

\- Esto se lo debemos comentar al director, pero por lo mientras será mejor que se vallan a casa y no apoyes mucho la rodilla.

\- Si -Respondió Sakura.

\- Yo te ayudó -Mencionó Shaoran.

Después de salir de la enfermería y a unos pasos de la salida de la secundaria Sakura se queja.

\- No puedo me duele mucho.

\- Tranquila ahorita te llevo a tu casa -Contesta Shaoran y entonces la carga un sus brazos.

\- Shaoran no es necesario bájame -Comenta la chica sonrojada.

\- Si lo es así que mejor guarda silencio y yo te llevó a tu casa.

\- Pero estoy pesada y ya no hay nadie que nos vea así que no es necesario que me cargues.

\- A decir verdad no me pesas nada, y no lo hago por los demás si no por que como haya sucedido tú eres mi novia y te tengo que cuidar así que basta de charla y vámonos.

\- Esta bien vámonos -Le dice ocultando su sonrojo en el pecho del chico.

Ya en casa de la chica Shaoran baja a Sakura.

\- Gracias por traerme de esa manera no te hubieras molestado -Y así la castaña le da un beso en la mejilla.

\- Por qué hiciste eso -Comentó el chico sonrojado.

\- Fue por agradecimiento -Respondió la chica sonrojada.

Entonces los interrumpe una voz muy familiar para Sakura.

\- Sakura que significa esto ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué te viene a dejar? ¿Por qué le das un beso? y ¿Por qué te trago cargando? explícame ahora mismo Sakura -Interrogó Touya exasperado.

\- Touya cálmate ahora te explicó...

Su nombre es Li Shaoran y es mi novio -Respondió la castaña.

\- ¡¿Qué?! pero si eres muy pequeña para tener novio -Reclamó el joven Kinomoto.

\- Cálmate hermano que tú tuviste novia mas chico que yo.

\- ¡Tú! - _voltea a ver a Shaoran-_ me las vas a pagar por engatusar a mi hermana - _entonces agarra al chico de la camisa con ganas de golpearlo-_ no te la vas acabar -Anuncia con furia en su voz.

\- Touya suéltalo ahora aunque no te guste él es mi novio y lo quiero -Pronuncia la castaña.

Ante el comentario Shaoran se sonroja lo cual hace enfadar más a Touya pero al final lo baja, entonces Sakura se le acerca a Shaoran.

\- ¿Estas bien? -Pregunta la chica.

\- Si pero no era necesario que hicieras eso yo me se defender.

\- Eso no lo dudó pero no quiero que salgan lastimados por mi culpa.

\- Si por alguna razón haces llorar a mi hermana te las veras conmigo -Menciono Touya mirando cara a cara a Shaoran.

\- Eso es lo que menos quiero no la haré sufrir te lo aseguro -Respondió el chino.

\- Esta bien confiaré en ti mocoso pero no del todo te quedó claro -Aclaró Touya.

\- Si.

Entonces Touya da unos pasos atrás y Sakura se ha cerca de nuevo.

\- Creo que es mejor que te vallas antes que se arrepienta y gracias de nuevo por lo que hiciste hoy por mi -Menciona la chica y le da otro beso en la mejilla.

\- Sakura los estoy viendo es mejor que no calmen mi paciencia -Menciono Touya con una vena que sobresalía de su frente.

\- Esta bien ya me voy te veo pronto Sakura -Se despidió el chico.

Y así se va el chico entonces los hermanos entran a la casa.

\- ¿Cuándo nos los pensabas decir? -Cuestiono Touya.

\- Se los iba a contar pero no encontraba el momento indicado.

\- ¡Y no te a besado o tratado de besar ese mocoso o si! -Reclamó el joven Kinomoto.

\- No y no le digas mocoso se llama ¡Shaoran! y él no es así él me respeta mucho.

\- Pues mas le vale por qué si me entero lo mato.

\- Touya cálmate acaso a ti te dijeron lo mismo cuando diste tu primer beso.

\- No pero... -No lo deja terminar.

\- Y ten en claro que algún día llegara ese día en que de mi primer beso con mi novio.

\- Tu no vas a besar a ese mocoso.

\- Por última vez no le digas mocoso se llama ¡Li Shaoran! y si algún día lo voy a besar - _ante su comentario se sonroja la chica_ \- p-por que es mi novio y sabes esta discusión se acabo tengo tarea que hacer.

Entonces la chica subió las escaleras.

\- Sabia que algún día esto iba a pasar y yo procurando que esto no pasará pero ese mocoso viene y me arrebata lo más valioso que he cuidado durante toda mi vida, pero mientras ella sea feliz todo estará bien.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

\- Jamás había pensado en besar a Shaoran es lindo pero... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡lindo! ya estoy diciendo cosas locas -Comenta la chica sonrojada.

Entonces saca el pañuelo

\- Aunque se preocupo por mi -Dijo recordando lo que hizo el chico.

Entonces suena el celular.

\- Un mensaje de quién será.

 **Mensaje de: _Shaoran_. **

_Hola que paso como reaccionó tu hermano no te hizo nada o si estas bien mi intención no era esa solo te quería ayudar y el pañuelo queda te lo te lo regalo espero y te mejores pronto_ _Atentamente: Shaoran._

\- Yo también le voy a escribir algo.

 **Mensaje de: _Sakura._**

 _Gracias y perdón por el comportamiento de mi hermano y no te preocupes él es así y otra vez gracias por traerme a casa, también gracias por el pañuelo esta muy bonito._ _Atentamente: Sakura._

\- Qué pena con Shaoran el lunes le explicaré el comentario que dije sobre de que lo quería lo dije sin pensar no quiero que mal entienda.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Ya era tarde por lo cual era la hora de señal en la casa de la familia Kinomoto.

\- Hijos a cenar -Mencionó el Señor Fujitaka.

Entonces bajan los 2 hermanos.

\- Aquí estamos -Comento Sakura.

\- Pero qué te paso hija ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto Fujitaka.

\- Si, es que me caí en el maratón.

\- Pero tu nunca te caes corriendo.

\- Es una larga historia.

\- No será por que estas muy en bobada con ese mocoso -Mencionó Touya molesto.

\- Qué no le digas mocoso se llama Shaoran -Contesto la chica pero entonces se acuerda que esta su padre.

\- Sakura hija ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar? -Cuestionó el Señor Kinomoto.

\- Monstruo dile ahora o se lo dijo yo -Advirtió Touya.

\- No yo se lo digo...Papá ala persona que se refería mi hermano - _se sonroja_ \- es mi novio se llama Li Shaoran.

\- Me alegra es el chico que viene por ti todas las mañanas ¿Verdad? -Comentó Fujitaka.

\- S-si.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Viene por ti todas las mañanas ese mocoso novio tuyo? -Interrogó Touya molesto.

\- Qué se llama Shaoran y si viene por mi todos los días para ir ala escuela y no se me haga tarde.

\- Si no fuera por mi escuela y trabajo yo mismo los acompañaría para supervisarlos.

\- Qué no entiende que Shaoran es muy respetuoso.

\- Ajá eso dice ahora ¿Qué no te has puesto a investigar como era él con sus otras novias antes que tú?

\- No por qué soy su primera novia y como te dije él es muy respetuoso ya que ni me a besado y sabes quiero cenar tranquila y ni siquiera me a besado por que no sabe hacerlo y aparte es muy tímido y ambos pensamos que eso no es necesario -Contesto la chica sonrojada.

\- Y ni que aprenda te lo advierto Sakura -Explícito Touya.

\- Hijos ya cálmense los dos, Touya yo he visto al chico y no es mala persona y se ve que es muy educado -Intervino el Señor Fujitaka.

\- Ya lo se y eso es lo que más me enfada -Dijo Touya.

\- Touya tú y yo sabíamos que esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar y lo mas importante es que tu hermana se sienta feliz ¿Verdad hija? -Pregunto el Señor Kinomoto.

\- Si, y si hoy me trajo cargando fue por qué no aguante caminar por mucho tiempo, nada más por eso pero por qué mejor no cenamos -Respondió la castaña sonrojada.

Entonces los Kinomoto empiezan a cenar.

\- Sakura creo que seria mejor que un día lo invites a cenar para conocerlo mejor ¿No crees? ya que Touya y él no tuvieron un buen comienzo -Mencionó el Señor Kinomoto.

\- Y ni lo voy a tener es un mocoso odioso -Protestó Touya.

\- Qué se llama Shaoran y si papá algún día lo voy a invitar pero cuando todos estemos para que lo conozcan él es muy educado -Contesto Sakura.


	7. Capítulo 6: ¿Un cumpleaños?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 6: ¿Un cumpleaños?**

Era lunes por la mañana en casa de Sakura y en la parte de arriba suena el despertador.

\- Eeehhh, ¿Qué hora es? - _el despertador marca las 7:15-_ ¡Ha se me va hacer tarde!

Entonces la castaña sale de la cama se viste y baja las escaleras gritando _Buenos días._

\- Buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes hoy de tu pie hija? -Cuestionó Fujitaka.

\- Ya mucho mejor ya puedo caminar y ya no me duele -Contesto la castaña.

\- Segura hija si no te sientes bien puedes quedarte a descansar -Comentó su padre.

\- No ya estoy bien y aparte no me quiero atrasar en la escuela -Dijo la esmeralda.

\- Es eso o es por qué quieres ver al mocoso -Comento Touya sarcástico.

\- Ya vas a empezar Touya en primera tengo que ir a la escuela y en segunda no es ningún mocoso se llama Shaoran -Mencionó Sakura.

\- Bueno yo ya me voy a trabajar hasta la tarde -Comentó el joven y se fue.

\- Bueno hija desayuna antes de que llegue el chico por ti -Dijo Kinomoto.

\- Si.

Después de unos minutos ya acaban de comer entonces la chica comenta.

\- Voy a buscar mi mochila ya no tardan en pasar por mi.

El Señor Fujitaka asienta con la cabeza y la chica sube a su cuarto por su mochila después de unos minutos se oye que vuelve a bajar las escaleras.

\- Ahora solo a esperar a que lleguen por mi.

El Señor Fujitaka asienta con la cabeza y entonces tocan el timbre.

\- Creo que es él voy a ver papá -Comenta la castaña.

\- Adelante.

Entonces Sakura va abrir y si era la persona que esperaba.

\- Espérame solo voy por mi mochila y nos vamos -Le dijo la castaña al chico.

\- Si.

Sakura entra a la casa agarra su mochila y le dice a su padre _Ya me voy papa_ y sale de la casa.

\- ¿Segura que puedes ir hoy? ¿Deberás te sientes bien? -Interrogó a la castaña.

\- Si me siento muy bien ya no me duele y ya puedo caminar no te preocupes -Respondió Sakura.

\- Esta bien y ¿Qué paso con tu hermano? -Pregunto el chico.

\- Pues se molesto un poco pero él es así.

\- Bueno pues ya que _-y así siguen cambiando después de unos minutos_ \- ya llegamos a la escuela vamos hay que entrar.

Sakura asienta con la cabeza y entran a la escuela, después pasan 4 horas y ya era hora del recreo.

\- Voy a ir a jugar con Hiragizawa y unos amigos pero no te quedas sola ahí viene Daidouji -Mencionó el castaño.

\- Esta bien nos vemos al rato -Respondió la oji-esmeralda.

Entonces el chico se va y llega Tomoyo.

\- Sakura ya me entere lo que te pasó en el maratón ¿Estas bien? -Dijo la amatista.

\- Si estoy bien.

\- También me entere de lo que hizo Li por ti -Agregó la pelinegra.

\- Si dejo la competencia -Dijo la castaña

\- Y lo de la salida -Complemento Tomoyo.

\- ¿De que hablas Tomoyo? -Cuestionó Sakura.

\- No te hagas me entere que vieron a Li salir de la secundaria cargandote en sus brazos -Respondió su prima.

\- ¡¿Qué!? -Pregunto la castaña sonrojada.

\- Si dicen que lo vieron cargandote y tu solo ibas sonrojada -Comentó la nivea.

\- Pues si es verdad.

\- Qué lindo aparte que dejo la competencia por ti todavía te lleva en brazos a tu casa que caballeroso de su parte.

\- Tomoyo para que solo me haces sentir mal por lo que tuvo que hacer Shaoran por mi culpa.

\- No creo que sea por tu culpa mas bien se preocupa por ti ya que eres su novia.

Cuando dijo esto la chica Sakura se sonrojo mucho.

\- Hay por que no traje mi cámara de vídeo para grabarte te ves muy linda sonrojada -Mencionó la amatista con estrellitas en los ojos.

\- Tomoyo tu nunca cambiarás -Comenta resignada la castaña un una gotita en la cabeza.

\- Por qué dices eso aunque te aclaro que te quisiera grabar a ti y a Li cuando se sonrojan se ven tan lindos los dos juntos, a cambiando de tema ya tienes todo listo para el sábado -Dijo la nivea.

\- ¿Para el sábado? -Pregunto la castaña.

\- Si para el cumpleaños de Li el es del 13 de julio que es el sábado no me digas que no sabias -Respondió la pelinegra.

 _«Shaoran me las va a pagar por que no me comento nada»_ Pensó Sakura.

\- Si-si sabia -Respondió nerviosa la oji-verde.

\- Y entonces ya tienes todo listo o ¿Necesitas ayuda? -Le preguntó.

\- No aún no pero en eso estoy.

\- Pues debes de ver bien por qué es su cumpleaños y aparte para agradecerle lo que hizo por ti ¿No crees?

\- Si pero aun tengo una semana para tener todo listo.

Después tocan el timbre y se van a clases, después pasan las 4 últimas horas y ya es la hora de salida entonces se reúnen los castaños y se van pero en el camino uno comenta.

\- Qué tienes por que no hablas -Le comentó el chico.

\- No tengo nada -Respondió la chica con un puchero.

\- Y ahora por que te enojaste -Le dijo el castaño.

\- No estoy enojada es solo que no me dijiste que el sábado es tu cumpleaños -Le comenta Sakura.

\- Se supone que lo deberías de saber.

\- Como si tu te supieras el mío.

\- Si me lo se eres del 1 de Abril ¿O me equivocó? para ser sincero no me esperaba que te supieras mi cumpleaños.

Al oír esto Sakura solo se sintió mal por no estar enterada del cumpleaños del que ahora era su novio no por ser lo si no por qué el chico le caía bien y mejor otras personas se lo sabían antes que ella.

\- Pues ahora lo se y te tendré un regalo genial ya lo veras -Aseguró la joven.

\- Esta bien.

Entonces llegan a casa de la chica y después se va él chico, Sakura sube las escaleras y le llama a su amiga Tomoyo.

 ** _Llamada con Tomoyo._**

\- Hola Tomoyo -Saludo la esmeralda.

\- Hola Sakurita -Devolvió el saludo.

Entonces Sakura oye una voz que esta con su amiga.

\- Oye Tomoyo ¿Hay alguien contigo? -Pregunto la castaña.

\- Si esta Eriol.

 _«Mucho mejor él es el mejor amigo de Shaoran»_ Pensó la oji-esmeralda.

\- Por qué preguntas.

\- A es que oí una voz ¿Pero puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Pregunto Sakura.

\- ¿Qué?

\- El es el mejor amigo de Shaoran ¿Verdad?

\- Si ¿Por qué?

\- Entonces le puedes preguntar que color es el favorito de Shaoran y el sabor de pastel favorito por favor.

\- Hay entonces ya andas viendo lo del cumpleaños de tu amado -Contesto con voz pícara.

Al oír esto Sakura se sonroja pero al final responde que si.

\- Espérame ahorita mejor te paso a Eriol para que te diga.

Sakura responde que si y Tomoyo le pasa a Eriol.

\- Hola Sakura Tomoyo ya me comento lo que quieres saber y si me lo se el color favorito de Shaoran es el verde y el pastel es el de chocolate -Responde el inglés.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda en verdad te lo agradezco -Agradeció la castaña.

\- De nada pero bueno te paso a tu amiga Tomoyo a lo mejor quieren hablar -Respondió Eriol.

\- Si por favor.

Entonces le pasa Eriol el celular a Tomoyo.

\- Bueno ya tienes la respuesta ahora que vas a hacer con esa información -Hablo Tomoyo.

\- El color es para una bufanda y el pastel ya esta claro es para prepararle uno -Dijo la castaña.

\- Qué linda pero para que lo sepas el color que le gusta de verde a Li es el verde esmeralda.

\- ¿El verde esmeralda? cual es ese -Pregunto Sakura.

\- Hay Sakura es como el de tus ojos - _comento la nivea pero entonces empieza a hablar con voz pícara-_ a lo mejor eso fue lo que lo atrajo a ti no crees tus ojos.

\- No se Tomoyo pero gracias por su ayuda luego te cuento lo que tengo planeado va te dejo con tu novio -Respondió nerviosa.

\- Si pero me cuentas eeehhh -Advirtió su prima.

\- Si claro bueno te dejo nos vemos luego adiós -Y si cuelga el celular la castaña.

\- A empezar a hacer la bufanda.

Entonces sale a comprar lo necesario para hacer la bufanda, entonces ve un cartel donde se anuncia que se abrirá un nuevo parque de diversiones el sábado.

\- Esto es genial lo voy a llevar ya que se estrena el día de su cumpleaños pero primero a la bonetería a comprar lo que necesito.

Y se va a comprar.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Era viernes por la mañana y los castaños ya habían llegado a la entrada de la secundaria cuando van entrando un escándalo se hace pues era un día antes del cumpleaños del chico, cuando iban caminando los detenían pues le entregaban regalos al chico, cuando por fin llegaron al salón los amig@s de ambos castaños se quedaron viendo a la pareja pues es chico iba repleto de regalos y la chica iba algo molesta por unos comentarios que le dijeron pero al final todos los amigos se reunieron para felicitar al chico y entregarle más regalos y algunos se quedaron hablar con ellos como Eriol y Tomoyo.

\- Felicidades y vaya que otra vez te llenaron de regalos aunque salgas con Sakura -Comentó Eriol.

\- Si ya se pero me enoja que aun así no se respeten ellas mismas ni por que ya este saliendo con Sakura -Respondió el chino.

\- Oye por cierto que le pasa a Sakura se ve enojada -Quiso saber el inglés.

\- Es que cuando llegamos le dijeron un montón de cosas sobre que no me había regalado nada y por eso se enojo -Le informó el castaño.

\- Pues te aseguro que no es así.

\- Por que dices eso.

\- Ya lo veras.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

\- Ya cálmate Sakura pero tu tienes su sorpresa -Dijo Tomoyo tranquilizando a la castaña.

\- Si pero es que me da coraje -Comento la oji-verde.

\- Y por qué no mejor le das sus boletos para que así él y todos se enteren y asunto arreglado -Argumento la nivea.

\- Tienes razón -Respondió Sakura.

Entonces Tomoyo le dice a Eriol que Sakura y Shaoran van a hablar así que que hay que dejarlos solos este asienta y se retiran entonces Sakura se voltea a hablar con Shaoran.

\- Shaoran te lo pensaba dar mañana todo junto pero toma un adelanto -Le dijo la castaña entregándole un sobre.

\- ¿Qué es? -Pregunto el chico.

\- Pues ve.

Shaoran abre el sobre y saca los boletos.

\- Es un nuevo parque de diversiones que se estrena mañana y con estos boletos que compre nos podemos subir a todos los juegos aparte hay mas sorpresas -Le comenta la chica.

\- Gracias pero no tendrías que preocuparte.

\- No importa pero mañana será un día muy divertido -Aseguro.

Después entra el maestro y empiezan las clases, después pasan 4 horas y es hora del recreo entonces Sakura esta hablando con Tomoyo.

\- Ya tengo todo listo para mañana -Mencionó Sakura.

\- Qué bien entonces cuentame -Comenta interesada la nivea.

\- Su regalo es una bufanda, y lo voy a llevar al nuevo parque de diversiones que se abre mañana como ya sabes y el pastel lo voy a llevar para comerlo cuando tengamos hambre ¿Te parece bien? -Le dijo la castaña.

\- Esta muy bien tu plan pero haber si le puedes agregar otro regalo pequeñito mañana -Comentó Tomoyo.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Su primer beso de ambos -Respondió la pelinegra con estrellitas en los ojos.

\- Tomoyo no empieces por favor me da pena -Dijo la castaña sonrojada.

\- Ya lo se y también se que para que eso pase será muy difícil.

\- Ya te pareces a mi hermano.

\- ¿Por qué? -Pregunto la nivea.

\- Es que cuando tuve el accidente y Shaoran me llevo a casa mi hermano se puso como loco y me estuvo asiendo preguntas si Shaoran ya me había besado o tratado de besar pero le dije que no pero no me creyó.

\- Creo que lo entiendo se pone así por que alguien le quito a su hermanita.

\- Tu crees que sea por eso -Se intereso la castaña.

\- Yo creo que si.

\- Ya veo.

Entonces tocan la campana y es hora de regresar a clases y se van a su salón, después pasaron las últimas 4 horas y era hora de la salida entonces los castaños se van rumbo a casa de la chica después de unos minutos llegan a la casa.

\- Bueno nos vemos mañana en el parque de diversiones.

\- Mejor paso por ti te parece.

\- Bueno nos vemos a las 12:00 te parece.

\- Si me parece entonces mañana nos vemos.

Entonces se va y la chica se mete a su casa.


	8. Capítulo 7: Un cumpleaños en el parque

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 7: Un cumpleaños en el parque de diversiones.**

Era sábado en la mañana en un departamento de Tomoeda el chico se despertó ya que hoy era su cumpleaños y tenía un compromiso a las 12:00 del día y él era muy puntual pues se había quedado de ver con la persona que para todos era su _novia_ pero entre ellos solo había una amistad en fin el chico se paro de su cama recogió su cuarto, desayuno, alisto su ropa que se iba a poner y después se fue a bañar para que en unas horas fuera por la chica.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Era temprano aun pero en el cuarto de una casa amarilla donde vive una chica con su padre y su hermano exactamente en la parte de arriba de la casa suena un despertador.

\- Eh 5 minutos más -Mencionó la chica medio dormida.

Vuelve a sonar el despertador por lo cual Sakura se enrolla en en las sabanas y se pone la almohada en la cara.

\- Pero por qué suena el despertador a estas horas si es sábado.

Después de unos minutos la chica se acuerda que fue ella quién programo la alarma ya que hoy iba a salir con su novio así todos lo creían pero entre ellos solo había una amistad.

\- Hay si no me apuro se me va hacer tarde.

Entonces se para de la cama hace su cuarto y baja las escaleras gritando _Buenos días_ y cuando baja va a saludar a una foto de su madre, pero entonces su padre y su hermano se sorprenden al ver a la chica despierta a esa hora.

\- Buenos días pequeña Sakura ¡Hoy te levantaste temprano! -Le dijo su padre.

\- Si -Le respondió sonriendo.

\- No te abras caído de la cama verdad monstruo -Comentó Touya con burla.

\- Claro que no - _menciona la joven con un puchero y dándole un pisotón_ \- y te he dicho que no soy un monstruo.

\- Si lo eres ya que sólo un monstruo da unas pisadas así y hace mucho ruido cuando se despierta -Respondió el joven con una mueca de dolor.

\- Touyaaaaa .

\- Ya cálmense hijos mejor por qué no desayunan -Calmó el Señor Kinomoto.

Estos asientan con la cabeza y Sakura toma asiento en la mesa.

Entonces el Señor Fujitaka llega con un plato era el desayuno de Sakura esta lo agarra y comienza a comer pero entonces su padre le comenta algo.

\- Y a ¿Qué se debe que te hayas levantado temprano hija?

\- Es que hoy voy a salir con Shaoran al parque de diversiones por qué es su cumpleaños.

\- Qué bien hija felicitalo de mi parte.

\- Claro.

\- Entonces vas a salir con el mocoso -Interrumpió Touya con el ceño fruncido.

\- Qué no es ningún mocoso y si voy a salir con él.

\- Si no fuera por qué tengo trabajo te vigilaría -Mencionó Touya exasperado.

\- Touya no empieces si no hacemos nada malo solo vamos a ir al parque y ya -Dijo la castaña resignada.

\- Bueno esta bien -Mencionó desinteresado, entonces el joven se levanta de su asiento con su plato dirigiéndose al lavado de la cocina para lavarlo para después retirarse a trabajar.

\- Qué bueno que vayas a salir pero no regreses tan tarde de acuerdo -Dijo de repente su padre.

\- Claro lo tendré en cuenta -Mencionó la castaña regresando su atención a su plato para comer.

\- Entonces el pastel que esta en el refrigerador es para él si no me equivoco ¿Verdad? -Se interesó el señor.

\- Si lo hice ayer -Respondió la oji-verde.

\- Pues creo que te salió bien ya veras que le gustara mucho -Halago su progenitor.

\- ¿Tu crees que si? -Pregunto la joven.

\- Claro.

\- Bueno ya acabe voy a lavar mi plato y alistar todo.

\- Si adelante.

Entonces Sakura se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a lavar su plato acabando lo seca para después acomodarlo, una vez acabando subió a su habitación por lo cual una vez ahí alistó su ropa que se pondría ese día al igual que el regalo que había hecho para el chico una vez acabando se mete a bañar.

Unas horas después.

El chico vio la hora y se dio cuenta que faltaban 20 minutos para las 12:00 entonces agarro las llaves de su departamento y se fue por la chica, después de unos minutos llego a aquella casa amarilla donde vivía la chica y entonces toco el timbre.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

La joven estaba guardando el regalo del chico cuando escucho que tocaron el timbre por lo cual fue abrir la puerta y se topo con el chico.

\- Shaoran ya llegaste ahora nos vamos nada más voy por unas cosas ¿De acuerdo? -Diálogo Sakura sonriendo.

\- Si yo te espero.

Y entonces la chica se mete a su casa y termina de guardar lo que le faltaba pero en ese preciso momento pensó en cierto castaño.

 _«Shaoran ya llego y se ve bien se ve lindo...espera que estoy diciendo ¿Lindo? Pero que cosas estoy pensando mejor me apuro para no hacerlo esperar como siempre»_ Pensó la esmeralda confundida por lo cual se apresura para no hacer esperar más al chico.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

El chico ya había tocado el timbre por lo cual a los pocos segundos salio la chica con su sonrisa de siempre diciendo.

\- Shaoran ya llegaste ahorita nos vamos nada más voy por unas cosas ¿De acuerdo?

-Si yo te espero.

Entonces la chica se metió a su casa, pero en ese momento la mente del chico pensó en la castaña.

 _«Sakura se ve bien con el vestido verde menta que trae y se ve linda con la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro»_ Pensó el chino pero instantáneamente se retractó de lo que pensó ya que él nunca había pensado en algo tan semejante, por lo cual fue consiente de aquel color carmín que se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

 _«Pero que tonterías estoy pensando»_ Pensó el chino por lo cual mueve la cabeza tratando de eliminar sonrojo pero después vuelve a pensar.

 _«Qué me pasa por qué pensé así, pero no importa no es algo de gran importancia»_ Y con esto último espero que la chica saliera de la casa, cuando ella sale el se ofrece en ayudarle con la bolsa que traía.

\- Sakura yo me llevo esta bolsa para que no cargues tu llévate esa bolsa pequeña que traes en las manos ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo -Respondió entregándole la bolsa donde iba el pastel.

\- Nada más no la agites mucho okay -Aconsejó la castaña.

\- Esta bien pero ¿Qué es? -Interrogó el chino con curiosidad.

\- Eso ya lo veras después.

Y se van al parque después de unos minutos ya estaban en frente del parque sacan los boletos y entran.

\- Primero comemos lo que traje o si no se va estropear ¿Te parece Shaoran?

\- Si esta bien vamos a buscar donde sentarnos.

Y así los adolescentes van a buscar un lugar donde comer un vez ahí Sakura saca el pastel de la bolsa.

\- Es un pastel de chocolate espero que te guste lo hice yo misma.

\- Gracias por el pastel es de mi sabor favorito.

\- Qué bueno entonces vamos a comerlo.

El castaño asienta con la cabeza, la chica parte el pastel y le da su rebanada a Shaoran.

\- Sabe muy rico te quedo increíble sabes cocinar muy bien -Felicito el chino.

\- Gracias me entere que tu también cocinas muy bien.

\- Si desde pequeño.

\- Qué bueno que te gusto el pastel y aparte es raro que un chico sepa hacer de comer desde pequeño.

\- No tiene de malo aprender a cocinar y aparte por otras cosas.

Después de esto el Shaoran pone un semblante un poco triste Sakura se da cuenta pero para no incomodar lo cambia de tema.

\- La verdad te confieso algo yo pensé que tu eras mas grande que yo no sabia que eras mas chico que yo por 3 meses.

\- Si ya lo se pero eres mas infantil que yo para que me ganes por 3 meses -Mencionó el chico con cierta molestia.

\- Huy perdón ¡enojón! -Reprochó la castaña.

\- No soy enojón solo es que es raro que sea menor que tú pero soy un poco mas maduro que tú -Mencionó el chico divertido con la situación.

\- Ya mejor comamos el pastel y nos vamos a los juegos -Respondió la chica algo molesta.

\- Y decías que yo era el enojón y mira quien se molesto -Mencionó el chico con tono burlón.

Sakura ante esto le hizo un puchero lo cual causó que el chico riera, después que comieron el pastel tiraron el envase de plástico entonces la chica le hablo al chico.

\- Shaoran.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunto el oji-ámbar.

\- Feliz cumpleaños espero que te guste -Dijo entregándole la bolsa del regalo.

Shaoran saca la bufanda verde de la bolsa que la chica le había hecho y se la pone para ver como le queda.

\- Esta bonita y es de mi color favorito gracias.

\- En serio te gusto la hice yo misma creo que quedo bien.

\- Si gracias y también gracias por tomarte la molestia de hacerla tu misma.

\- Bueno vamos a los juegos no a eso venimos.

\- Si solo guardo la bufanda y nos vamos.

Sakura acepta con la cabeza Shaoran guarda la bufanda y se van a ver en que juego se van a subir al primero que se subieron fue a la montaña rusa entre otros juegos después de descansar un poco y tomar algo el chico comenta algo.

\- Todavía hay juegos a los que no hemos ido pero solo hay uno de esos juegos que me interesa por lo que visto y oído dicen que esta entretenido, entonces ¿Entramos o no? -Cuestionó el joven.

\- ¿Cuál es? -Pregunto la joven.

\- La casa de lo sustos.

Al oír esto Sakura se quedo pensando en que ella no quería entrar ya que a ella no le gustaban esas cosas le asustaban pero después de pensarlo prefirió aceptar ya que se sentía culpable de que no se había enterado a tiempo del cumpleaños del chico y aparte por qué pensó que si le decía al chico que le asustaban esas cosas este se iba a burlar así que al final ya estaban en la entrada del juego.

\- Qué bueno no hay mucha gente vamos -Comentó el chico.

\- Si vamos -Siguió la chica insegura.

Entonces entran el lugar estaba oscuro había poca luz se oían gritos ante esto Sakura se empieza a espantar pero a Shaoran no le afectaba en nada entonces seguían caminando de repente salía gente disfrazada a veces si se asustaban y a veces no aunque a Sakura le costaba contenerse en no salir corriendo pero entonces oyeron que los llamaban estos voltearon a ver y eran Tomoyo y Eriol.

\- Hola así que ustedes también entraron a este juego -Les menciono Eriol.

\- Si -Contesto el castaño.

\- Sakura es raro que tu entres en este tipo de juegos -Le comento la amatista.

\- Si pero no esta mal -Respondió con inseguridad.

Tomoyo al ver que su amiga si estaba asustada se apartan un poco de los chicos para hablar ya que al parecer también ellos estaban hablando de otras cosas ya que también se alejaron un poco para hablar.

\- Sakura por qué entraste si tu le tienes miedo a estas cosas -Dijo la amatista.

\- Es que Shaoran quería entrar por eso -Mencionó la oji-verde.

\- Y por que entraste a este juego podía entrar el solo si sabe que no te gustan esas cosas -Opinó Tomoyo.

\- Ese es el problema que no sabe que no me gustan esas cosas y aparte no le dije nada ya que me sentía culpable por lo que paso en el maratón.

 _«Y por no enterarme de su cumpleaños»_ Pensó la castaña.

-Oh ya veo entiendo -Mencionó la nivea pero las interrumpió una voz la cual venía de Eriol.

\- Tomoyo vayamos a esa parte de la casa ya que no la hemos visto, ellos si pero nosotros no así que vamos y haber si en la salida nos los encontramos te parase -Le comento el de lentes.

\- Si.

Entonces se despiden de los castaños y se van entonces estos siguen caminado hasta que él chico habla.

\- Sakura estas bien desde hace rato te veo rara -Comentó.

\- Si por qué -Menciona la castaña al mismo tiempo que salia una persona disfrazada con el propósito de asustarla por lo cual ella solo se abraza fuerte del brazo de Shaoran y la persona se va a asustar a la gente de atrás y entonces el chico comenta.

\- Vaya ahora si te asustaste pero cálmate no pasa nada -Calmo el chico.

\- Es que en realidad no me gustan estas cosas me aterran, desde hace rato me estoy muriendo del miedo -Confesó la castaña.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué entraste? -Interrogó el chino.

\- Por que me sentía culpable de que no me había enterado de su cumpleaños y aparte pensé que si te decía te ibas a burlar -Respondió la joven.

\- Pero por qué pensaste eso no tiene nada de malo temerle a estas cosas muchos le temen pero entran para ver hasta donde aguantan y si me hubieras dicho nada más hubiera entrado yo y no estuvieras así.

\- Pues ya ni modos ya entre mejor nos apuramos a salir te parece.

Shaoran acepta con la cabeza y empiezan a caminar en el transcurso del camino Sakura del miedo solo se agarraba fuerte del brazo de Shaoran ante esta acción él traía un leve sonrojo y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Sakura la cual a veces tenía los ojos cerrados o su mirada reflejaba su miedo hasta que llegaron a la salida, una vez afuera Sakura se soltó del brazo de Shaoran pues ya se sentía un poco mas tranquila estando afuera pero entonces cuando ya se iban Sakura sintió una mano en su hombro esta volteo a ver quién la llamaba cuando volteo se asusto tanto de ver aun fantasma y mas por llamarla por su nombre esta solo de ver esto grito y abrazo a Shaoran que estaba a su lado este estaba desprevenido pero cuando reaccionó la chica ya lo estaba abrazando fuerte el chico solo se sonrojo ante esta acción pues la cabeza de la chica estaba en su pecho y ella solo estaba muy asustada casi quería llorar pero entonces oyeron una voz.

\- Sakura suelta a ese mocoso -Mencionó Touya quitándose la máscara del disfraz.

\- Touya no me asustes así sabes que me dan miedo los fantasmas -Reprochó la castaña.

\- Entonces si te siguen dando miedo ¿Por qué entraste? -Pregunto su hermano.

Después de la pregunta Shaoran se sintió culpable y le iba a contestar pero Sakura se le adelanto.

\- Es que quise ver si ya no me daban miedo estas cosas pero comprobé que no es así.

Pero entonces Touya dudo de lo que le contestó su hermana sabia que de alguna forma le estaba mintiendo entonces volteo a ver a Shaoran.

\- Mocoso si tu sabias que a mi hermana le asustan estas cosas por que la dejaste entrar -Le dijo Touya al castaño.

Después de la pregunta Shaoran se sentía mas culpable y mejor le iba a decir la verdad ya que él no sabia mentir pero de nuevo se adelanto Sakura.

\- Él no sabia nada yo quise entrar por qué si y no le comente nada si no él no me hubiera dejado entrar.

Shaoran al oír eso sabía que ahora si sonaba del todo cierto ya que eso mismo fue lo que hace poco fue lo que él le dijo a ella.

\- Esta bien te creo Sakura pero que no se vuelva a repetir y aparte te hable para darte esto - _dijo su hermano entregándole unas fotos-_ son fotos del recorrido se les dan a los que van saliendo para que recuerden su experiencia en la casa de lo sustos.

\- Gracias Touya -Agradeció su hermana.

\- No quiero que andes abrazando a este mocoso en todos lados -Dijo de repente el Kinomoto mayor.

Sakura no supo bien de que hablaba su hermano hasta que recordó que todo el tiempo en la casa estuvo abrazando a Shaoran de hecho hace unos minutos también lo había abrazado del susto entonces la chica le iba a contestar a su hermano pero se oyó otra voz conocida para ella y Touya.

\- Touya déjala que no vez que Sakura tenía mucho miedo es por eso que reaccionó así -Mencionó el chico que respondía al nombre de Yukito.

Después de lo que dijo aquel chico de cabello gris con ojos color miel detrás de esas gafas Sakura se alejó de Shaoran para ir corriendo a saludar a aquel chico.

\- Yukito -Saludo la chica.

\- Hola pequeña Sakura ¿Cómo has estado? -Devolvió el saludo.

\- Bien y tu Yukito -Respondió.

\- Igual bien y se puede saber que te trae a este lugar.

Entonces Sakura se acuerda de aquel chico que había dejado atrás.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Shaoran no sabia quién era aquel chico al que Sakura había ido a saludar y le hablaba con mucha confianza y alegría pero por alguna razón que desconocía al ver eso se sentía un poco enfadado pero luego oyó unas voces que le hablaban y eran conocidas para él así que volteo a ver quien lo llamaba.

\- Hola Li que bueno que los alcanzamos -Dijieron Tomoyo y Eriol.

Pero entonces vieron lo que pasaba y la actitud un poco molesta que tenía el chico entonces entendieron todo y Eriol empezó a molestar.

\- Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí -Comenta Eriol.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -Pregunto el castaño.

\- Al parecer alguien esta celoso -Comentó el inglés en tono burlón.

\- ¡Celoso! de que hablas yo no estoy celoso -Aclaró el chino con un poco de enfadó.

\- No digo -Dijo burlonamente.

\- ¡¡Qué no estoy celoso!! -Dijo el chico con enfadó.

Pero entonces para tratar de relajar la situación habla Tomoyo.

\- Li no tiene nada de malo tener celos Sakura es tu novia y es normal tenerlos al ver una escena como esa -Mencionó la amatista.

\- Qué no entienden que no estoy ¡celoso! -Mencionó molesto y sonrojado.

Ante esto Eriol y Tomoyo solo rieron ya que era lógico el chico estaba celoso pero al parecer ni él mismo se daba cuenta pero entonces oyeron una voz que le habla a Shaoran la cual era de Sakura ante esto ellos se despidieron y Shaoran se dirigió a donde estaba Sakura.

\- Shaoran ven te quiero presentar a alguien -Comentó la oji-verde.

\- Ya estoy aquí -Menciono el chino llegando al lugar.

\- El es Yukito Tsukishiro es un viejo amigo de mi hermano y mío -Presento la japonesa al chico de lentes.

\- Hola un placer conocerte -Mencionó el chino haciendo una reverencia.

\- Ahora Yukito el es - _dijo la chica sonrojándose_ \- mi novio se llama Li Shaoran.

Shaoran se sorprendió que lo presentara como su novio con aquel chico ya que no estaban ni Eriol y Tomoyo o su hermano cercas como para que mintiera pero entonces una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Vaya entonces la pequeña Sakura ya tiene novio - _dijo Yukito mientras Sakura solo se ponía cada vez mas roja hasta que aquel chico volvió hablar-_ te encargo que la cuides mucho es como una hermana para mi.

Ante esto Sakura puso un semblante un poco triste pero antes que se dieran cuenta volvió a sonreír como siempre entonces se oyó una voz.

\- Claro yo la cuidare no te preocupes por eso -Respondió el oji-ámbar.

\- Gracias se ve que eres un buen chico, Sakura supiste escoger un muy buen chico para tu primer amor - _dijo el chico por lo cual los castaños se sonrojaron pero entonces Yukito volvió a hablar_ \- bueno los dejo para que vayan a ver los juegos que les faltan a eso vinieron no a divertirse un rato.

Entonces Sakura y Shaoran se despiden de Yukito y se van pero cuando estaban cerca de la salida de la casa de los sustos estaba Touya entonces Shaoran y él empezaron con su miradas de odio nadie sabia de donde había salido tanto odio de Touya hacia ese chico pero antes que la situación se pusiera peor Sakura agarro la mano de Shaoran este al percatarse de la acción que hizo la chica se sonrojo pero al final se fueron ya cuando estaban lejos de ahí la chica habló.

\- No entiendo de donde salio tanto odio de parte de mi hermano hacia ti pero lo que más me enfada es que tu le sigas la corriente y se pongan a discutir con las miradas o con palabras por eso te saque lo mas rápido posible de ahí antes que se pusiera la situación peor -Dijo la chica soltando la mano del castaño.

\- Ya esta bien no volverá a pasar pero es que tu hermano me reto con la mirada y no me iba a dejar pero ya no lo haré ¿De acuerdo? -Comento el de pelo alborotado.

\- Si.

\- Bueno y por cierto ¿Puedo preguntar algo? -Cuestionó el chino.

\- Adelante dime ¿Qué quieres saber? -Respondió la chica.

\- ¿Qué era Tsukishiro para ti? -Pregunto el oji-ámbar.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? -Cuestionó la oji-esmeralda.

\- Es que cuando el dijo eras como una hermana para él te pusiste algo triste.

En ese momento Sakura se sorprendió de que él chico si la había visto, por lo cual a veces odiaba que él chico fuera tan observador pero al final hablo.

\- Él fue mi primer amor de infancia pero nunca se lo dije ya que siempre que le preguntaba para él que era su contestación siempre era la misma como la de hoy que siempre me veía como una hermana antes yo quería que su contestación fuera que era una persona importante pero no fue así y es por eso que cuando paso el problema de los pretendientes yo me alejaba de ellos no les quería dar falsas esperanzas como un día yo las tuve -Respondió la joven un poco triste.

\- Perdón pensé que era por otra cosa no... -Incompleto el chico ya que lo interrumpió Sakura.

\- No te preocupes aparte ese asunto ya quedó en el pasado y lo de los pretendientes se a calmado un poco gracias a tu ayuda y aparte lo de Yukito fue amor de infancia a todos les pasa o ¿A ti No? -Cuestiona la chica.

\- No a mi no me paso -Confesó el joven.

\- No te creo -Comenta la joven.

\- Me entenderías si hubieras estado en mi lugar -Contesto el chico serio.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -Pregunto la chica.

\- De nada mejor olvídalo.

\- Ya que entonces mejor vamos a los juegos que nos faltan son de los que ganas premios -Mencionó Sakura.

\- Si vamos.

Entonces se van y ya tenían varios premios de los dos aunque habían un poco mas de Shaoran fueron a buscar el último juego que les faltaba y entonces fueron el juego trataba de patos y escopetas para lo cual Shaoran era un experto pero en el caso de Sakura era un fracaso pero al final iban a jugar los dos el juego, a Shaoran le iba bien no fallaba ninguna pero a Sakura las dos primeras le fallaron y decidió mejor no seguir quedando en ridículo cuando el chico acabo de jugar se dio cuenta de la situación de la chica pero esta solo ya se quería ir por la vergüenza de no saber disparar.

\- Bueno ya acabaste de jugar entonces vámonos.

\- Claro que no a ti todavía te quedan balines por que no lo intentas -Animó el adolescente.

\- Por qué no se no me sale siempre fallo en este juego -Confesó la chica.

\- Entonces yo te enseñó y así te llevas otro premio ¿Te parece? -Cuestionó el chico.

\- Si.

Entonces Sakura agarra la escopeta pero entonces siente que Shaoran se inca atrás de ella y agarra él también la escopeta pero encima de las manos de ella a siempre vista parecía como si la estuviera abrazado pero solo la iba a ayudar a saber disparar.

\- ¿Qué haces? -Pregunto la adolescente.

\- Ayudándote así que concéntrate en el juego y no puedes disparar bien por que tu posición esta chueca es así como te debes colocar derecha y con la escopeta bien sujetada entendiste.

\- Si -Respondió con un leve sonrojo.

 _«Me tengo que tranquilizar es que Shaoran me agarro de sorpresa y jamás había estado tan cerca de un chico pero me tengo que tranquilizar o se dará cuanta de mi sonrojo»_ Pensó la chica.

\- Lista ya va empezar el juego -Menciono el chico.

\- Si.

Y empiezan a disparar Sakura se sorprende ya que le daban a todos los patos y ella siempre fallaba por lo cual se sintió muy feliz y entonces le dieron su premio.

\- Gracias Shaoran yo siempre fallaba en ese juego.

\- De nada eres buena para disparar pero no tenías la posición adecuada es por eso que tirabas mal.

\- Ya veo entonces cambiando de tema yo creo que mejor ya nos vamos a nuestras casas ya jugamos y nos subimos a todos los juegos ¿No crees? -Comenta la chica.

\- Si pero primero si quieres voy a dejar mis premios a mi casa que esta cerca de aquí y aparte te doy una bolsa para los tuyos para que no se te caigan te parece -Comentó el chico.

\- Si.

Iban caminando hacia la salida y entonces oyen que les habla un señor que ni conocen pero voltean a ver que necesitaba.

\- Hola chicos ¿No quieren una foto de recuerdo? -Respondió el señor fotógrafo.

\- Eeehhh no se -Respondió ambos.

\- Vamos anda les daré dos fotos para que cada uno tenga una ya que son la pareja de novios mas linda que he visto el día de hoy -Comenta el señor.

\- Esta bien -Respondieron ambos sonrojados.

Y se tomaron la foto cuando Shaoran le iba a pagar al señor el le dijo que así estaba bien que no se las cobraría ya que les gustaba como se veían juntos que ya no veía parejas tan felices como ellos y a su corta edad esto hacia que los chicos se sonrojaran y al final se fueron a la casa del chico ya cuando estaban en el lugar el chico saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta pero ambos oyeron una voz que decía Hola Xiao Lang y después se oyó un golpe era él chico tirado en el piso con una chica encima de él quien será la chica.


	9. Capítulo 8: La llegada de Meiling

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 8: La llegada de Meiling.**

Habían llegado a la casa del chico ya cuando estaban en la puerta del departamento el chico saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta pero ambos oyeron una voz.

\- Hola Xiao Lang -Mencionó la chica corriendo hasta él chico y lo tiro en el piso.

\- Me-Mei Ling qué haces aquí -Comentó el chico sorprendido.

 _«¿Quién será esa chica? ¿Creo que la conoce Shaoran? ¿Por qué le habla con confianza? ¿Qué será de ella?»_ Pensó la chica castaña.

\- Pensé que no vendrías esta vez Mei Ling -Menciono el castaño levantándose del piso.

\- Por nada del mundo faltaría para celebrar tu cumpleaños -Comento la china engancha del cuello de Shaoran.

\- Mei Ling no era necesario que vinieras te lo dije la última vez que llamaste.

\- Qué acaso no me querías ver queridísimo Xiao Lang -Comento la peli-negra observando a la castaña.

 _«Pero que le pasa a Mei Ling se comporta mas rara que de costumbre»_ Pensó el castaño pero la voz de Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- E-eeehhh Shaoran mejor yo ya me voy ya es algo tarde... -Menciona la oji-verde pero la interrumpen.

\- Espera yo te llevo solo te doy la bolsa para tus premios y nos vamos -Comento el chino deshaciéndose del brazo de la pelinegra

\- Bueno si no es molestia.

\- Claro que no.

\- Qué pasa aquí ¿Quién es ella Xiao Lang? -Interrogó la china.

\- Luego te explico Mei Ling, te veo después en un rato vengó -Respondió el castaño.

Después de lo que dijo el chico el par de castaños se marcharon del departamento y una vez fuera del edificio se hizo un silencio incómodo entre los castaños.

 _«No entiendo por que me siento molesta por la visita de esa chica que importa quien sea ella, ¿Pero Shaoran tendrá tiempo para irme a dejar a mi casa? mejor le pregunto»_ Pensó la castaña.

 _«Sakura esta muy callada halo mejor todavía esta incómoda con lo que paso en el departamento mejor le explicó quién es Mei Ling»_ Pensó el chico pero la voz de Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Shaoran estas seguro que tienes tiempo yo me se ir sola a mi casa.

\- Si estoy seguro ¿Por qué?

\- Cómo que por qué tienes visitas en tu casa y de seguro es importante esa chica para ti y tu para ella ya que al parecer vino de muy lejos a verte.

\- Sakura ella... -Comento el joven pero la castaña no lo dejó terminar.

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones.

\- Pero...

\- Qué no me des explicaciones de la relación qué llevas con aquella chica.

\- Pero es qué.

\- Qué no oyes qué... -Menciono la chica pero ahora fue el quién no la dejo terminar.

\- Qué no te han enseñado a dejar terminar hablar a la otra persona antes de hablar tú -Comento el chino.

\- Si pero... -La interrumpe.

\- Pero nada ahora me escuchas...la chica que viste en mi casa es Li Mei Ling mi prima y vino de Hong Kong de donde yo soy, vino a festejar mi cumpleaños como cada año pero es muy fastidiosa y empalagosa y al parecer ahora vino mas fastidiosa que de costumbre le dije hace un mes que no viniera por que según iba a celebrar con unos amigos pero la verdad es que quería estar solo pero no me hizo caso y con lo que paso en él departamento se comporto mas rara, hora ya entiendes.

\- Si ¿Oye Shaoran tu veniste de Hong Kong?

\- Si la mayoría de la escuela lo sabe de hecho todo el salón o eso creía al parecer tú no.

\- Es que luego no me entero de nada ¿Entonces tu nombre en chino es Xiao Lang? -Pregunto la chica.

\- Si así se dice en chino -Respondió el castaño.

\- Ya entiendo y ¿Qué pasara con Meiling? -Pregunto la castaña.

\- No se pero algo me dice que va estar mas fastidiosa que de costumbre y si no la aguantaba antes menos ahora.

\- Shaoran ¿Puedo preguntar algo? -Le cuestionó la japonesa.

\- ¿Claro qué? -Comentó.

\- Cuando te pregunte que si tu no habías tenido un amor de infancia y me respondiste que no por la situación en qué estuviste ¿Te referías a Meiling? -Pregunto la castaña.

\- Si Mei Ling me molesta desde pequeño y desde ahí pensé que todas las niñas eran iguales que ella y es que ella es algo fastidiosa y muy empalagosa y mas cuando me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi al principio todos creyeron que era por que estaba pequeña y que de grande se olvidaría de esa tontería pero como fue creciendo no se olvido de eso y luego decía que era mi prometida.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Si aunque no era cierto ella lo invento todo yo nunca le pedí que lo fuera ya que yo solo la veía como mi prima nunca la quise de otra forma y esa fue una de las razones por lo que me mude a Japón y como después paso lo del problema de la secundaria tu ya sabes cual es por eso las ignoraba para no estar en el mismo lugar de antes pero salio lo mismo me libre de Meiling como para llegar aquí y mas chicas me siguieran como locas sin conocerme.

\- ¿Pero Meiling si te conoce? -Comentóla oji-verde.

\- Pero es fastidiosa, empalagosa y es mi prima entiendes.

\- Si pero no creo que sea tan fastidiosa y empalagosa como dices.

\- Si la conocieras me entenderías.

\- Hay Shaoran no seas exagerado.

\- No soy un exagerado es la verdad -Le dijo con molestia.

\- Ajá y que vas hacer ahora que esta aquí.

\- No se tal vez esconderme o salirme el mayor tiempo posible.

\- No creo que puedas esconderte por tanto tiempo.

\- Ya se me ocurrirá algo después.

\- Ya qué.

Y así siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a casa de Sakura.

\- Bueno adiós _-le felicita la chica dándole un abrazo-_ y feliz cumpleaños.

\- Gracias y también gracias por lo del parque hace tiempo que no iba a uno gracias me divertí mucho -Le responde algo sonrojado por el abrazo.

\- No gracias a ti por aguantar mis gritos en la casa de los sustos.

\- Eso ni me digas casi llorabas del susto te veías muy chistosa -Le comentó con cierta burla.

\- Shaoran no te burles - _comento la chica con un puchero-_ por cierto - _dice sacando unas fotos-_ toma son del parque de diversiones estas son de la casa de los sustos y estas del señor de la salida del parque -Mencionó esto último con un sonrojó.

Shaoran recordando lo del señor también se sonrojo pero al final las agarro y comento algo.

\- Fue raro lo que paso en la salida del parque ¿No crees? -Diálogo con un sonrojo.

\- Si no me lo esperaba y luego todo lo que nos dijo -Respondió igual sonrojada.

\- Si.

Al final se quedaron callados y se hizo un silencio incómodo pero al final hablo Sakura.

\- Bueno nos vemos el lunes.

\- Claro si sobrevivo a mi prima.

\- Ya vas a empezar de exagerado -Comento la chica sonriendo por la situación.

\- Mejor no dijo nada voy a dejarlo así o la discusión nunca acabaría, bueno entonces hasta el lunes.

\- Hasta el lunes -Se despidió la castaña sonriendo.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Era temprano aun pero Sakura ya estaba levantada cambiada y iba a desayunar la razón anoche le había llegado un mensaje de Shaoran donde le decía que pasaría mas temprano por ella la razón la desconocía la chica y aunque le costo demasiado pararse mas temprano ya estaba lista entonces tocaron el timbre y Sakura fue abrir.

\- Ya llegaste pero es demasiado temprano no crees Shaoran y aparte apenas voy a desayunar.

\- Si pero me quería distraer un poco antes de un día tan pesado -Comento el chino.

\- ¿Pesado por qué? -Pregunto la chica.

\- Ya lo veras en la escuela.

\- Esta bien pero sigo pensando que es muy temprano para irnos no quieres pasar -Mencionó la chica.

\- Bueno mientras da la hora para la escuela y acabas de desayunar.

Entonces entran a la casa de Sakura, Shaoran se sienta en el sillón Sakura le dice que si no quiere desayunar también el acepta ya que por las prisas de salir temprano no desayuno entonces se sentó en un lugar de la mesa y aprovecharon para hablar un poco.

\- Y como has estado estos dos días con tu prima -Comentó la esmeralda.

\- Pues insoportables me a estado molestando y más por que me pregunto ¿Quién eras tú?

\- Y ¿Qué le respondiste?

\- Pues quise que se olvidara de lo de hace años y le dije lo que todos saben que eres mi novia pero no me creyó y me dijo que te iba preguntar a ti.

\- A mi ¿Por qué?

\- Para asegurarse si lo que le dije es cierto y tendrás que aceptar por que si le dices la verdad ella se los dirá a todos y todo se arruinaría.

\- Esta bien y aparte en realidad tu y yo si somos novios te acuerdas que tu me lo confirmaste cuando me lastime en el maratón aunque nosotros somos novios por conveniencia.

\- Es verdad pero ahora lo que importa es que Mei Ling no se de cuenta de la verdad.

\- Eso si no quiero estar en el mismo lugar de antes.

Entonces comieron Shaoran le ayudo a Sakura a lavar los platos y acomodarlos aunque ella le dijo que así estaba bien pero él no le hizo caso entonces después se fueron a la escuela la chica se dio cuenta que el chico no quería entrar a la escuela y entonces le pregunto.

\- Oye Shaoran que tienes es raro que no quieras entrar a la escuela.

\- Es que...no quiero entrar y ya.

\- No me estas diciendo la verdad no sabes mentir.

\- Es que... -Dijo el chico pero incompleto su frase cuando sintió que lo jalan de la mano.

\- Vamos al salón ahora resulta que tu no vas entrar eso no lo voy a permitir.

\- Es qué... -Dijo pero lo interrumpen.

\- Es qué nada vámonos al salón.

Después de lo que dijo Sakura se fueron a su salón después de unos minutos tocaron el timbre y iban a empezar las clases entonces llego el profesor y les anuncio que tendrían una compañera nueva después de lo que dijo el profesor Eriol se dio cuenta que Shaoran se tenso y entonces le pregunto.

\- Li ¿Qué tienes? -Le cuestionó el inglés.

\- Es lo de la compañera nueva.

\- Cálmate que ahora tienes novia no creo que te haga caso o se vuelva loca por ti.

\- Es que ella es...

\- Acaso la conoces.

\- Si ella es...

Pero cuando Shaoran iba a acabar de hablar una chica de cabello largo color negro recogido en dos coletas cruzo la puerta del salón entonces Eriol hablo.

\- Es Mei Ling -Dijo el inglés sorprendido.

\- Si -Respondió con resignación.

Entonces el profesor escribió el nombre de la chica en la pizarra y la presento.

\- Su nombre es Li Meiling de acuerdo con los papeles ella es prima de Shaoran, bueno se sentará enfrente de Tomoyo, señorita Daidouji alce la mano por favor para que la ubique la señorita.

Cuando el profesor dijo eso Tomoyo levanto la mano Meiling se dirigió hacia donde era su lugar pero se dio cuenta que a una poca distancia estaba Sakura o la novia de su primo haci se la había presentado Shaoran entonces Sakura se percató de la mirada fría con que la estaba mirando Meiling pero no se intimido ante el gesto lo cual molesto a Meiling y así transcurrieron las primeras horas de escuela y así llego el recreo cuando ya se iban a retirar el grupo de amigos se oyó un golpe y voltearon a ver que había pasado.

\- Mei Ling quítate de encima me estas aplastando -Mencionó el chino.

\- Hay Xiao Lang que carácter tienes -Comentó la china apartándose del chico.

\- Mei Ling ya comportate quieres.

\- Hay esta bien entonces vámonos al recreo -Dijo la china y así lo jala y desaparecen los primos.

Después de lo ocurrido en el salón el grupo de amigos se retiro a comer al patio Eriol se retiro a jugar con otros amigos y solo quedaron Tomoyo y Sakura entonces Tomoyo se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba algo molesta y decidió preguntarle por que.

\- Sakura ¿Estas bien? -Cuestionó.

\- Por qué lo dices -Contesto algo molesta.

\- Por el carácter que traes que te puso así.

\- Es que la prima de Shaoran solo me reta con la mirada desde que la conocí y a cada rato lo sigue o se engancha de él.

\- Hay jamás me imagine ver a esta Sakura hubiera traído mi cámara de vídeo -Comentó emocionada la amatista.

\- ¿De qué hablas Tomoyo? -Le cuestiono la castaña.

\- Hay Sakura no te das cuenta.

\- ¿Cuenta de qué?

\- Sakura estas celosa.

\- Q-que ¡celosa! no es cierto yo no estoy celosa -Mencionó la castaña con un gran sonrojó.

\- No cabe duda estas celosa -Menciono divertida por la situación.

\- ¡Qué no estoy celosa! -Mencionó sonrojada.

\- Hay Sakura tu y Li son iguales.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Por que no aceptan cuando están celosos.

\- Tomoyo pero de que hablas.

\- Hay Sakura si supieras primero él y ahora tú que lindos.

Entonces Sakura y Tomoyo se quedaron calladas y se oyó una voz que venia de un arbusto.

\- Oigan chicas no han visto a Mei Ling por aquí -Pregunto el chino asomándose del arbusto.

\- No, no a pasado por aquí.

Entonces Shaoran sale de su escondite y se sienta en el pasto entonces le pregunta algo Tomoyo.

\- Li acaso estas buscando a Meiling.

\- No al contrario no me la quiero topar por eso les pregunte si la habían visto por aquí.

\- Y ¿Por qué no la quieres ver?

\- Qué no es obvio por que es fastidiosa y empalagosa.

\- Qué acaso no te gusta que te abrace tu prima después de tanto tiempo sin verte.

\- Para eso estas tu Sakura -Mencionó con picardía la amatista.

Después del comentario ambos castaños se sonrojaron pero se oyó un voz y un golpe pero ya sabían quien había llegado.

\- Donde te habías metido Xiao Lang.

Después de que había llegado Meiling Sakura se había puesto molesta o celosa aunque ella no sabia que si lo estaba pero una voz y un abrazo la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- No es obvio - _mencionó acercándose a la castaña abrazándola-_ estaba con mi novia ¿Verdad Sakura?

\- Si siempre esta conmigo en los recesos para que comamos juntos con nuestros amigos -Respondió medio sonrojada.

\- Entonces es verdad lo que me dijo Xiao Lang tu eres su novia -Comento la de coletas.

\- Si qué acaso no me crees -Comentó la castaña.

\- No es eso solo es que Xiao Lang antes no soportaba tener a las niñas cercas y ahora me sorprende que tenga novia.

\- Pues la gente cambia y a lo mejor antes Shaoran no soportaba a las niñas pero yo soy diferente a ti y de eso se a dado cuenta él.

\- Kinomoto podemos hablar tú y yo a solas -Mencionó con molestia

\- Esta bien vamos a hablar.

Entonces Sakura se separa de Shaoran y se va con Meiling a hablar a otro lugar.


	10. Capítulo 9: ¿Tú y yo seremos rivales?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 9: ¿Tú y yo seremos rivales?**

Sakura y Meiling estaban caminando hasta que llegaron a un lugar alejado de compañer@s para que pudieran hablar a gusto.

\- Bueno como ya sabrás Kinomoto mi nombre es Li Meiling la prima de Xiao Lang o Shaoran como tu lo llamas -Mencionó la china

\- Si ya lo se y cómo tu sabrás soy Sakura Kinomoto la novia de Shaoran -Comentó la castaña.

\- Entonces en realidad son novios o fingen por un tema en especial.

Sakura que se había sorprendido por el comentario de Meiling sabía que esta chica no era fácil de engañar así que le respondió lo mas rápido y concreto a Meiling antes que sacara sospechas.

\- Claro que soy su novia por que tendríamos que fingir algo como eso.

\- No solo decía por que aunque solo llevo medio día en la escuela me e dado cuenta que Xiao Lang es muy popular entre las chicas y también por la forma en que lo miran pero al parecer tu ni te das cuenta.

\- Si ya lo se Shaoran es muy popular entre las chicas pero ninguna lo conoce tal y como es.

\- En eso si tienes razón pero ¿Tu también lo conoces bien? ya que por lo visto tu también eres muy popular entre los chicos aunque se ve que ni a los chicos y chicas les importa que ustedes estén juntos sobre todo por que su comportamiento no es como el de dos novios.

\- Por que esto es una escuela por eso no nos comportamos como tal y no me importa lo que los demás piensen o sientan por mi yo escogí a Shaoran y si lo conozco bien si no porque andaría con él.

\- Sabes yo tengo una duda quién se habrá interesado primero tú o él por que él no aguantaba a las chicas y a ti se ve que te fastidiaban mucho los chicos entonces no me explicó como surgió esa relación.

Sakura que no sabia bien que contestar se puso a pensar lo mas rápido que pudo y al final contestó.

\- Eramos amigos nos conocíamos bien y después surgió este sentimiento.

\- Pues te quiero dejar muy en claro algo Kinomoto.

\- Pues di no te quedes callada.

\- Aunque yo soy prima de Xiao Lang y a veces me arrepiento de ser lo quiero que sepas que a mi me gusta y no me dejare vencer tan fácil me entiendes así que mientras este yo aquí no dejare a Xiao Lang contigo tan fácilmente.

\- Claro entiendo yo tampoco me dejare vencer tan fácil y mas por que soy su novia y lo quiero -Contesto ka chica castaña.

 _«No se ni lo que dijo pero creo que servirá de algo»_ Pensó la oji-verde.

\- Si de eso me pude dar cuenta por que te pusiste celosa con tan sólo verme -Mencionó la china.

\- ¡Celosa! de que hablas yo no me puse celosa -Diálogo la japonesa sonrojada.

\- Di lo que quieras pero ya quedas advertida así que valora a Xiao Lang mientras este contigo entendido -Le comentó.

\- Si pero ya veremos que pasa.

\- Si pero yo sólo dejaría a Xiao Lang si tu compruebas que de verdad le interesas y te interesa él pero de una vez te dijo que para convencerme a mi es muy difícil -Le aclaró la china.

\- Si de eso ya me di cuenta no es necesario que me lo digas para que me de cuenta.

\- De todos modos ya quedaste advertida de acuerdo.

\- De acuerdo -Contesto la japonesa.

Después de que acabaron de hablar unos pocos minutos después tocaron el timbre que anunciaba que el receso había acabado entonces se fueron a su salón de clases y así transcurrieron las otras 4 horas que faltaban para acabar la escuela y entonces llego la hora de la salida y como siempre los castaños se iban juntos aunque esta vez hubo problemas para que Shaoran fuera a dejar a Sakura a su casa por Meiling pero al final ella aceptó que Shaoran fuera a dejar a Sakura a su casa sin su compañía entonces en el camino los castaños hablaron.

\- Sakura perdón por todo lo que estas soportando de mi prima -Le menciono el chino.

\- No te preocupes la verdad me pregunto como le hiciste para aguantarla todo este tiempo.

\- Después de años me acostumbre a su forma de ser fastidiosa y empalagosa.

\- Pues si, su forma de ser es así por que esta enamorada de ti -Le menciono la castaña

\- ¡¿Que?! aun no se olvida de esa tontería -Exasperó el chico.

\- No ya que a mi me confirmó que estaba enamorada de ti y no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente.

\- Y ahora que voy hacer eso significa que no me dejara en paz.

\- Pero no te preocupes ya que tengo la solución para este problema pero necesitó de tu ayuda.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! Sabes como terminar con esta tontería de Mei Ling si es así claro que te ayudó -Dijo el joven con emoción.

\- Si ya que lo que hablamos Meiling y yo fue para hacer un trato sobre ti.

\- ¿Un trato? ¿De qué? -Cuestionó el chico.

\- Meiling no esta segura de que tú y yo seamos novios reales aunque eso es cierto pero ella no lo tiene que saber bueno regresando a la plática ella dijo que no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente que luchara por ti y que solo te dejaría o nos dejaría en paz si comprobamos lo contrario que nosotros si somos una pareja de novios real, bueno si entendiste lo que quiero decir es que debemos de actuar mejor para convencer a tu prima y así también para que se olvide de ese amor no correspondido que siente por ti -Le comentó la chica.

\- Si entendí y aunque yo no se mentir haré todo mi empeño para que mi prima se convenza y para que se olvide de esa tontería -Dijo el chino.

\- Pues si pero la verdad no tengo ni idea de que hacer es por eso que necesito de tu ayuda Shaoran.

\- Pues yo tampoco se que hacer pero como me platicaste Mei Ling va estar más insoportable que de costumbre y mucho más empalagosa.

\- Si ya lo se si así es en la escuela ahora con esto será mucho peor ¿Verdad?

\- Si pero se nos tiene que ocurrir algo.

\- Si ¿Pero qué?

\- Oye Sakura y si mejor nos vamos al parque pingüino para idear todo es que tu casa ya está cerca y esto es urgente.

\- Si por que debemos de hacer un plan lo más rápido posible para que lo pongamos en práctica si se puede mañana mismo.

Entonces el par de castaños se van al parque pingüino y una vez ahí los castaños se sientan en los columpios y comienzan a hablar para idear un plan.

\- Lo que necesitamos es que Mei Ling crea que somos una pareja real ¿Verdad Sakura? -Cuestionó el chico.

\- Si eso es lo que tenemos que darle a entender.

\- Y ¿Cómo? si Mei Ling me conoce y como yo no se mentir muy bien se daría cuenta si estoy mintiendo.

\- No se pero yo estoy igual y si se da cuenta todo se viene abajo -Mencionó la castaña.

Después de la contestación de la chica se hizo un silencio por que los castaños se pusieron a pensar qué hacer.

\- Oye Sakura ¿Tu tienes tiempo libre en la semana o fines de semana? -Pregunto el chino.

\- Si, ¿Por qué? -Cuestionó la chica con duda.

\- Es que se me ocurrió algo pero no se si estés de acuerdo.

\- Pues ¿De qué se trata?

\- Para que Mei Ling no nos vea tanto y no se de cuenta en si de cómo nos comportamos se me ocurrió que podíamos salir a pasear entre semana o fin de semana o puedes ir a mi casa para que también no me moleste y según para que vea que según _hacemos muchas cosas juntos_ como salir o hacer la tarea entiendes.

\- Si y estoy de acuerdo aunque a mi también se me ocurrió algo.

\- Te escucho.

\- Es que tu prima me dijo que no te pongo atención y así que se me ocurrió hacerte a veces almuerzo ya que también inventamos lo que según comemos _siempre juntos_ y que tu también vayas a mi casa, ¿Estás de acuerdo? -Interrogó la japonesa.

\- Si porque creo que puedo aguantar mas a tu hermano que a Mei Ling bueno no estoy muy seguro pero no hay problema -Respondió el chico.

\- Pues mas te vale por que no quiero estar regañando a los dos como la otra vez en el parque de diversiones.

\- Si ya te dije desde cuando que si.

\- Esta bien pero de todos modos hablaré con Touya y por mi papá no hay problema.

\- ¿Pero tu papá que no trabaja hasta la noche? -Cuestionó el de pelo alborotado.

\- Si pero a veces descansa o viene a comer a la casa o sale temprano y aparte no se bien por que pero te quiere conocer.

\- A mi ¿Por qué? -Pregunto nervioso.

\- No se pero él no es malo ni es como Touya.

\- Bueno entonces así quedamos.

\- Si pero, ¿Cuando empezamos? -Pregunta la chica.

\- Mañana entre más pronto mejor.

\- Esta bien ¿Oye Shaoran una pregunta?

\- Qué sucede.

\- Mañana si vas a pasar por mi o mejor me voy sola.

\- Claro que voy a pasar por ti para que Mei Ling no saque sospechas.

\- Bueno entonces mañana te espero.

\- Si, entonces ya quedo el plan y para no quitarte más tu tiempo mejor te voy a dejar a tu casa.

Sakura asienta con la cabeza y el par de castaños se dirigen a casa de la chica una vez que llegan conversan un poco más.

\- Bueno entonces mañana te veo no te quedes dormida ¿De acuerdo? -Mencionó en tono burlón.

\- Claro que no ¿Por qué dices eso? -Cuestiono la joven apenada y sonrojada.

\- Es qué me entere que antes llegabas tarde por que te quedabas dormida.

\- Shaoran cállate quién te dijo eso.

\- No te lo voy a decir pero ya cálmate enojonsita.

\- Qué no soy una enojonsita tu si pero ya sin resentimientos hasta mañana que te vaya bien con tu prima -Diálogo la chica con cierto enfado pero aun sonrojada de la pena.

\- Te estas vengando ¿Verdad? -Cuestionó.

\- Claro que no -Mencionó la chica con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Ya dejalo así hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana.

Después de despedirse los castaños Shaoran se va a su casa y Sakura se mete a su casa.


	11. Capítulo 10: Un nuevo comportamiento

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 10: Un nuevo comportamiento.**

Era temprano pero Sakura ya se había levantado y se había puesto su uniforme y desayunado, la razón era que por el comentario de ayer de aquel chico le había molestado ¿Cómo se había enterado de que se quedaba dormida y por eso llegaba siempre tarde ala escuela? ¿Quién le había dicho? ¿Quién se creía él para burlarse de su pereza?

Eso era lo que tenía en mente la chica y lo cual la hacia sentir enojada pero al mismo tiempo avergonzada pero después razonó.

\- Ahora no es momento para molestarme con tonterías hay cosas más importantes pero después de que pase lo de Meiling, Shaoran me las pagará por haberse burlado de lo de ayer.

Después la chica sólo espero a que llegara el chico después de unos minutos se oyó el timbre y Sakura va abrir la puerta.

\- Vaya ahora si llegaste un poco tarde ¿No cres Shaoran? -Le mencionó la joven.

\- No sólo quise darte un poco más de tiempo para que durmieras pero me aseguré de no llegar tan tarde para que no se te hiciera tarde como antes -Le comentó el chico en tono burlón.

\- Pero que estás diciendo yo no me quedé dormida hoy -Le mencionó sonrojada de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Hoy? -Le cuestionó con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Lo que quise decir es que no me quedó dormida -Mencionó apenada.

\- Eso no es lo que yo he escuchado.

\- Shaoran si vas estar así no te voy a ayudar con el asunto de tu prima -Comentó con cierto enfadó.

\- No digas eso Sakura sabes que es broma no es enserio -Le comentó con nerviosismo.

\- A verdad así ya no me molestas -Dijo con tono burlesco.

\- Ya te dije que era broma no pensé que te ibas a molestarte.

\- Bueno está bien pero ya no te vuelvas a burlar de mi.

\- Está bien pero ya vámonos a la escuela ¿Te parece? -Le pregunto.

\- Si.

Entonces se fueron los castaños a la escuela y cuando iban a cruzar la puerta del salón una chica se lanzó hacia Shaoran.

\- Xiao Lang no me avisaste cuando ya te ibas te hubiera acompañado -Mencionó la chica apartándose un poco del chico para que este se levantara.

\- Mei Ling si solo fui a recoger a Sakura a su casa.

\- Pero puede haberte acompañado Xiao Lang -Le dijo abrazándolo.

\- Pero solo fui por mi novia y quería ir solo Mei Ling.

Después de lo que dijo Shaoran Meiling dejo de abrazarlo y se acerco a Sakura.

\- Kinomoto esta vez te lo pasó pero no siempre va hacer así -Le mencionó la pelinegra.

\- No entiendo por que te molestas Li si esto es normal en una pareja de novios.

Pero después de lo que dijo Sakura llegó el maestro.

\- Chicos ya sienten se la clase ya va a comenzar.

Entonces todos los alumnos se sentaron, Meiling se dirigió a su asiento aunque se quedó con enojo y entonces los castaños también tomaron asiento y así transcurrieron las primeras 4 horas hasta que llegó el recreo y el par de castaños fueron unos de los primeros en salir del salón entonces llegaron al patio y se sentaron para comer y al mismo tiempo hablaron.

\- Oye Sakura que te dijo Mei Ling ¿Te insulto o algo? -Le pregunta el ámbarino.

\- No sólo se molestó un poco pero espero que se le pase pronto no me gusta que este molesta por mi culpa -Dijo la chica con un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

\- Pues ni modos así tendrá que ser después de todo algún día iba a ocurrir y Mei Ling se tendría que olvidar de lo que siente por mí.

\- Pero se ve que en realidad te quiere.

\- Pero yo no y es mi prima y no quiero que siga sintiendo algo que jamás le correspondere.

\- En eso tienes razón ya que se puede hacer.

\- Pues si pero convencerla será algo difícil.

\- Si ya lo sé ella misma me lo aclaro.

\- Si pero a mi parecer todo va saliendo como lo planeamos ¿No crees? -Pregunto el castaño.

\- Si.

\- Bueno basta de charla hay que almorzar por que ya queda poco tiempo de recesó.

Entonces el par de castaños almuerzan y después de almorzar se van a las últimas clases que les quedaban y pasó las horas y ya era la hora de la salida y otra vez hubo problemas con Meiling.

\- Xiao Lang pero a donde vas el departamento queda por el otro camino -Le mencionó al chico mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Mei Ling ya te dije que voy en las mañanas por Sakura y en las tardes la voy a dejar a su casa -Le mencionó con cansancio.

\- Pero ella se sabe irse a su casa sola ¿No? Aparte tiene a una amiga que la puede acompañar -Le dijo la oji-roja con un puchero.

\- Pero ya te explique yo la llevo por que quiero por qué es mi novia entiendes Mei Ling.

\- Si ya se que Kinomoto es tu novia ¡Entonces yo te acompañó!

\- Pero Mei Ling tengo que hablar con Sakura de cosas de pareja y no creo que quieras escuchar lo que le diga verdad.

\- Cosas, ¿Qué cosas? -Pregunto la de coletas.

\- Pues de que a lo mejor mañana vamos a salir a algún lugar -Respondió dudoso.

\- Mañana pero si mañana es miércoles -Menciono la china con obviedad.

\- Si pero pero ya te habíamos dicho que a veces salimos entre semana o fines de semana ¿Verdad Sakura? -Le pregunto el chico a la castaña.

\- Si a veces vamos al parque o damos una vuelta -Respondió la oji-esmeralda.

\- Está bien los dejaré que se vayan juntos a planear su salida ¡Pero no siempre va hacer así les quedó claro! -Les mencionó con resignación.

Los castaños aceptaron con la cabeza y Meiling se dirigió hacia la dirección del departamento donde vive su primó, Sakura y Shaoran también se van a dirección de la casa de Sakura y en el camino hablaron.

\- Oye Sakura mañana vas a estar ocupada -Le mencionó el chico dudoso.

\- No, ¿Por qué? -Le pregunto.

\- Por lo que le dije a Mei Ling no pensé en otra cosa solo se ocurrió eso y si se da cuenta de que mañana no salgo puede empezar a dudar.

\- Ya veo y no voy a estar ocupada ¿Pero a donde iríamos? -Cuestionó.

\- No se mañana vemos ¿No?

\- Si pero ¿A que hora?

\- Como alas 3:00 te parece bien.

\- Si solo pediría permiso y haría la tarea y ya.

\- Esta bien ¿Pero es seguro qué te dejen? -Le interrogó el chico.

\- Si.

Entonces los chicos siguen caminando hasta que llegan a casa de Sakura una vez ahí se despiden y Shaoran se va y Sakura se mete a su casa cuando suena el timbre entonces habré la puerta.

\- Hola Tomoyo que sorpresa pasa -Mencionó la castaña.

\- Hola Sakura, gracias.

\- Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí Tomoyo?

\- Sakura ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

\- Si dime.

\- La chica nueva que llegó de China y es prima de Li, ¿Ella y tú tienen problemas verdad?

\- Como lo sabes.

\- Me lo imaginé pero por qué si tu no has sido grosera con ella.

\- Es que resulta que ella desde pequeña le gusta Shaoran y cuando se enteró que él y yo somos novios se enojo y me dijo que lucharía por él.

\- Entonces estaba en lo cierto.

\- ¿De qué hablas Tomoyo?

\- Ya me lo imaginaba como se comporta esa chica no es un amor de prima si no más bien de una persona enamorada, ¿Pero no te vas a dejar que te quiten a tu amado Li verdad? -Le pregunto la nívea.

\- N-no -Respondió la castaña sonrojada.

\- Pues yo te ayudaré -Dijo con emoción la pelinegra.

\- ¡Qué! pero ¿Por qué? -Le cuestionó la oji-verde.

\- En primera por que no voy a dejar que terminen por su prima, en segunda por que hacen muy bonita pareja, en tercera por que Li y tú congenian mucho y la más importante por que aún no te a besado y es tu primer amor y eso debe de pasar -Le respondió la nívea sonriendo.

\- Tomoyo yo podré sola y una vez te dije que Shaoran y yo no llevamos prisa -Comentó muy sonrojada.

\- Pues eso se nota ya tienen casi como tres meses y no se han besado.

 _«En si va ser un mes y medio de fingir esta relación»_ Pensó la esmeralda.

\- Y si se que tu puedes con Meiling pero yo te ayudaré arreglando te muy bien para que Li vea lo bonita que eres y que tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como novia aunque con tu manera de ser encantadora basta, pero tú y él no van a terminar -Diálogo la pelinegra.

\- Pero eso no es necesario ya que Shaoran también quiere que Meiling se olvide de lo que siente por él -Dijo la castaña sonrojada.

\- Aún así yo te arreglaré con los vestidos que hago especialmente para ti -Dijo la amatista.

\- Bueno si no es molestia.

\- Claro que no es molestia para mi es un placer hacer vestidos para ti pero bueno para cuando es tu próxima cita con Li.

\- Para mañana a las 3:00 -Le respondió.

\- Entonces vamos a mi casa para ver que vestido te pondrás mañana.

Sakura acepta con la cabeza y las dos chicas se van a casa de Tomoyo una vez que llegan las chicas suben a la recámara de Tomoyo y esta empieza a sacar montones de vestidos confeccionados por ella misma para Sakura.

\- Y ¿Cuál te gusta Sakura? -Pregunto.

\- Todos están bonitos Tomoyo no se cual escoger.

\- Entonces yo te ayudaré a escoger uno que te quede muy bien.

\- Pero después te lo regresaré Tomoyo.

\- No Sakura si todos estos vestidos son para ti.

\- Pero no tenías que hacer todos estos vestidos para mi Tomoyo.

\- Hay Sakura es que eres muy bonita que es difícil no imaginarme miles de vestidos para ti pero bueno ya escogí uno tómalo y mañana vengo para arreglarte para tu cita.

\- Esta bien.

Entonces Tomoyo aguarda los demás vestidos y el qué escogió se lo da a Sakura, después de unos minutos Tomoyo se va a su casa y así llega el siguiente día como siempre Shaoran paso por Sakura y se fueron a la secundaria después empezaron las clases hasta que que llegó el recreo y ahí hablaron los castaños.

\- Bueno yo ya pedí permiso y si me dejaron ir solo me dijeron que no llegará tan tarde -Le comentó la japonesa al chino.

\- Bueno entonces ya está todo listo para salir -Dijo el chino.

\- Si pero ahora no a visto problemas con Meiling o ¿Si?

\- No pero se a estado portando algo molesta.

\- Espero que se le pase pronto no me gusta que se moleste por mi culpa.

\- Sakura ya te dije que esto no es tu culpa y que es para que Mei Ling se olvide de lo que siente por mí.

\- Ya se pero con quién más se enfada es conmigo.

\- Pero después se le pasará.

\- Pues espero que así sea.

Después de acabar de hablar de su paseo el par de castaños almorzaron y el poco tiempo que quedaba hablaron de otras cosas y después otra vez volvieron a sus clases y pasaron las últimas 4 horas y llegó la hora de la salida pero cuando ya iban a salir llegó Tomoyo.


	12. Capítulo 11: La cita

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 11: "La cita"**

Cuándo ya era la hora de la salida los castaños ya se iban de la escuela a casa de Sakura pero cuando ya se iban llegó Tomoyo.

\- Sakura -Le llamo la nívea.

\- Tomoyo ¿Qué pasa? -Cuestionó la castaña.

\- Es que hoy yo te voy a ir a dejar a tu casa Sakurita ¿Espero qué no te moleste Li? -Le pregunto la pelinegra al chico.

\- Claro que no Daidouji -Respondió el castaño.

\- Entonces te veo al rato Shaoran -Se despidió la oji-verde.

Shaoran acepta con la cabeza y se queda viendo como las dos chicas se van entonces aparece Meiling.

\- Xiao Lang ¿Qué no siempre te vas con Kinomoto y qué según hoy iban a salir? -Le cuestionó la china con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Si Mei Ling pero vamos a salir hasta las 3:00 -Le respondió el chico.

\- Mmm pensé que se habían enojado o qué había cancelado su salida.

\- Pues cómo verás no es así Mei Ling y vamos a salir a esa hora para acabar primero las tareas pendientes que tenemos así que ya vámonos por qué tengo que acabar la tarea antes de las 3:00.

\- Ya qué vámonos -Le respondió la chica de coletas con un puchero.

Y con lo último que dijo Meiling los primos Li se marcharon pero obviamente Meiling colgándose del cuello de Shaoran y él con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime, llegaron al departamento y lo primero que llego a hacer Shaoran fue hacer su tarea la cual termino temprano comió algo y se metió a bañar en todo ese transcurso dieron las 3:00.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Las dos chicas llegaron a la casa de Sakura, entraron y dejaron sus maletines en el sillón después pasaron a la sala, al poco rato hicieron algo para que comieran y al último lavaron los trastes y empezaron a hacer la tarea conversando un poco.

\- Tomoyo pudiste haber venido un poco más tarde nomás hubiera acabado mi tarea y ya -Le comentó la castaña a la nívea.

\- Hay Sakurita es que hace tiempo que ya no estamos juntas y no me quiero perder ningún detalle de cómo va tu relación con Li y aparte quedamos en que yo te iba a arreglar para tu cita el día de hoy -Diálogo la pelinegra.

\- Pero te hubiera llamado después de acabar la tarea y no me estarías esperando.

\- Hay Sakurita a mi no me molesta esperarte aparte así hacemos la tarea juntas como antes a veces la hacíamos juntas, ¿Te acuerdas? -Le pregunto.

\- Si me acuerdo -Le respondió.

\- Pero nos distanciamos un poco desde que yo empecé mi noviazgo con Eriol.

\- Pero no me incomodaba ya que yo te veía muy feliz con él.

\- Pero después de un tiempo no te quedaste atrás -Le comentó la nívea con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿De qué hablas Tomoyo? -Le cuestiono con duda.

\- De que mas estoy hablando Sakura me refiero a Li -Le mencionó.

Sakura ante lo que dijo Tomoyo se sonrojo y ella sabía que se había sonrojado pero en ese momento no supo bien por que pero la voz de Tomoyo la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- La verdad Sakura te confieso algo, desde que Li llegó a nuestro salón todos creímos que tú y él harían bonita pareja por qué se parecen mucho pero yo te conozco y sé que eres muy tímida y por parte de Li a lo que me había contado Eriol él era igual que tú tímido y muy reservado pero ese día en que los vimos juntos me sorprendí mucho ya que por la situacion en que estabas se me hizo raro verte hablando con mucha confianza con él pero yo no fui la única que se sorprendió Eriol también se sorprendió ya que Li se escondía de las chicas y contigo hablaba con mucha confianza así que en ese momento pensamos que ustedes tenían una relación pero nos lo tenían que aclarar y fue más nuestra sorpresa cuando ustedes lo confirmaron.

\- Eso no lo sabía Tomoyo -Le respondió sonrojada la castaña.

\- Pues ahora lo sabes y te vez muy bien con Li hacen muy bonita pareja.

\- Bueno basta de charla ya acabé la tarea me voy a ir a bañar y cuando vuelva ya me arreglas te parece.

\- Claro Sakurita yo te espero.

Entonces Sakura sube a su recámara y busca el vestido que le había dado Tomoyo y se mete a bañar después de unos minutos Sakura sale de bañarse y se pone el vestido entonces le llama a Tomoyo que suba para que la acabé de arreglar.

\- Sakurita te vez tan linda con ese vestido -Le dijo la amatista con emoción.

\- Deberás Tomoyo -Le dijo la castaña apenada.

\- Claro pero yo te acabaré de arreglar.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Entonces dieron las 3:00 y Shaoran tuvo que ir por Sakura aunque Meiling estuvo muy empalagosa y no lo quería dejar ir pero al final lo dejo y Shaoran se fue lo más rápido posible antes de que Meiling se arrepintiera y no lo dejara ir, y así llegó a la casa de Sakura y lo primero que hizo fue tocar el timbre de aquella casa y esperar a que saliera la chica.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

\- Sakura creo que ya llegó Li -Mencionó la de cabello largo.

\- Si voy a ir a abrirle.

\- Yo me voy contigo para ya irme ya que tú también ya te vas.

Sakura asienta con la cabeza y bajan las escaleras, Sakura habré la puerta primero sale ella para despedir a Tomoyo la cual saluda a Shaoran y después Tomoyo se dirige a Sakura que estaba detrás de ella para decirle algo.

\- Bueno pues que te diviertas me cuentas mañana ¿De acuerdo?

\- Claro Tomoyo -Le respondió sonriendo.

\- Y espero que esta vez sí te bese -Le susurro a la castaña.

Ante el comentario Sakura se sonrojo y Tomoyo se fue pero Sakura la seguía con la mirada.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

El chico ya había tocado el timbre y después de unos minutos Sakura salió de la puerta llevaba con un vestido que el chico no había visto

« _S_ _e ve bien»_ Pensó el castaño mientras sus mejillas iban adquiriendo un tono camersi.

El chico seguia ahí viendo a la castaña cuando vio salir de la casa a la amatista, ella noto que el chico estaba ahí y se percato del sonrojo del chico.

\- Hola Li -Saludo saludo con algo de burla en su voz.

\- Qué tal Daidouji.

Después que la amatista le saludo al chico está se acercó a la castaña para decirle algo que provocó en la castaña un sonrojo.

Mientras con el castaño el se encontraba sonrojado al ver la chica, pero cuando habló la chica este volvió a su estos normal.

\- Tomoyo a veces es rara -Mencionó la castaña.

\- Disculpa, ¿Qué no te entendí? -Pregunto el chico.

\- No nada lo decía para mí misma -Respondió la chica sonriendo.

 _«No se por qué pero cuando Sakura sonrie me provoca ese calor en mis mejillas... ¡Maldición que me pasa!»_ Pensó el chico sonrojado, pero ese sonrojo lo noto la chica.

\- ¿Qué pasa Shaoran? ¡Acaso me veo mal con esta ropa! -Le pregunto.

\- N-no -Le respondió con nerviosismo.

\- Seguro si no me voy a cambiar aunque no le diría a Tomoyo ya que ella me hizo el vestido.

\- ¿Ella te lo hizo? -Le pregunto.

\- Si pero si no me veo bien me puedo ir a cambiar -Le respondió.

\- No... No es eso.

\- En serio ¿No me veo mal? -Le pregunto la chica.

\- No -Le respondió.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué reaccionaste así?

 _«¡Maldición! por qué tuvo que preguntar eso cuando ni yo mismo no tengo la respuesta»_ Pensó el chico.

\- Por qué nunca había visto un vestido parecido... Te vez muy linda -Respondió el chico.

 _«No se que decir eso no me lo esperaba pensé que me vía mal pero cuando me dijo eso pude sentir en mis mejillas un calor que a veces sentía cuando me avergonzaba o cuando me pasa de pequeña con Yukito, pero eso significa que ¡Me había sonrojado en frente de Shaoran!_

 _Pero... ¿Por qué?»_ Pensó la chica.

\- G-gracias -Respondió la chica sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Entonces vámonos.

Y así se fueron el par de castaños en el camino fueron hablando y riendo ambos se sentían en confianza hasta que llegaron a una plaza grande entonces entran pero habla Sakura.

\- Ya sabias a dónde íbamos a ir ¿Cierto? -Le cuestionó.

\- Si vamos ir al cine pero si no te parece podemos ir a otro lado -Le respondió.

\- Me parece bien el cine ¿Pero qué película vamos haber?

\- No se eso ya vemos en el cine ¿Te parece?

\- Si mientras la película no sea de terror.

\- Entonces será de terror -Mencionó el chico en tono burlón.

\- Shaoran no digas eso -Mencionó la chica con un puchero.

\- Sakura vez como si te enojas tan rápido y dices que yo era en enojón _-le comentó el chico mientras agarraba los cachetes a la chica-_ sonríe -Le menciono el chico sonriendo.

\- Shaoran no hagas eso duele -Menciono la chica con los ojos cerrados por el leve dolor en sus mejillas.

\- Es nada más para hacerte sonreír enojonsita -Le comentó cerrando los ojos.

Entonces en ese momento ambos abrieron sus ojos pero se sorprendieron al ver que estaban a muy poca distancia sus rostros lo cual los hizo sonrojarse por que parecía que se iban a besar y se sonrojaron aun más por qué las personas se les quedaban viendo, entonces Shaoran reaccionó primero.

\- S-sakura vamos a buscar el cine te parece -Le comentó el chico sonrojado separándose de la chica.

\- Si vamos.

Entonces empezaron a buscar el cine pero ambos castaños parecían estar surmejidos en sus pensamientos.

 _«No me di cuenta de cuando me acerque a Sakura, pero me puse muy nervioso de tenerla tan cerca no sé por que me sonroje pero me puse más nervioso cuando note también su sonrojo...creo que mejor le voy a pedir una disculpa»_ Pensó el chico

 _«No supe como reaccionar solo sentí que me había vuelto a sonrojar pero me puse más nerviosa cuando note que él también se había sonrojado parecía que nos íbamos a besar»_ Pensó la chica pero en eso recuerda lo que le susurro Tomoyo.

 _«Y espero que esta vez si te bese»_ Resonó en la mente de la chica.

 _«Pues casi pasa por error»_ Pensó la chica pero la voz de chino la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- S-sakura -Le llamó el chico con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Shaoran? -Le pregunto.

\- Quería pedirte perdón.

\- Perdón ¿Por qué? -Pregunto confundida.

\- Por lo de hace rato de verdad no era mi intención -Le dijo nervioso.

\- No te preocupes no fue tu culpa fue pura coincidencia.

\- ¿De verdad no estas enojada? -Le pregunto el chico.

\- No por que no fue tu culpa -Le respondió.

\- Bueno entonces vamos ya se por donde esta el cine.

\- Vamos.

Y con esto último el par de castaños se fueron al cine vieron una película que duró como 1:30, salieron del cine pero aun era temprano así que decidieron ir por 2 helados flotantes pero seria un poco difícil encontrar la heladería después de todo se encontraban en una plaza muy grande pero no seria inconveniente ya que así aprovecharon para ver cosas y divertirse un rato, pero después de un rato hubo un poco de incomodidad pero no por ellos si no por que por donde pasaban los castaños los chicos sólo miraban a Sakura y está lo notaba por lo cual se sentía incomoda por otra parte Shaoran venía enojado por que observaba como miraban a Sakura lo cual le molestaba mucho pero no conocía la razón.

 _«Ya no aguanto como la miran solo hacen que Sakura se sienta incómoda ¿Pero por qué me pongo así? Tal vez por que Sakura me cae bien y no me gusta verla así ¡Si eso debe ser!»_ Pensó el chino.

 _«No soporto que me vean así me incomoda mucho me dan ganas de huir de aquí»_ Pensó la japonesa.

Los castaños continuaron caminando hasta que Sakura habla.

\- Oye Shaoran mejor otro día vamos por el helado flotante mejor ya vamos ¿No? -Le comentó la chica indecisa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es que estoy muy incómoda en la manera que me miran -Le respondió con incomodidad.

\- Mmm ya veo -Murmuró el chico por lo cual entonces se acerca un poco a Sakura y le agarra la mano.

\- ¿Q-qué haces? -Pregunto sonrojada.

\- Te estoy ayudando, ni modos tenemos que fingir también aquí que somos novios -Respondió con un leve sonrojo.

\- ¿P-pero si, si somos novios? -Mencionó la chica.

Ante el comentario el leve sonrojo de Shaoran de hizo más intenso aun límite que tenía toda lo cara roja pero Sakura se dio cuenta y de inmediato le aclaro.

\- Pero no te espantes tú y yo sabemos qué es por conveniencia.

\- Eso es cierto pero esta vez de algo nos servirá ¿No? -Le comentó el chico.

Sakura acepta con la cabeza pero se percata de que su mano sigue agarrada con la de Shaoran lo cual la hace sonrojarse de nuevo y agacha su cabeza para que su fleco tape un poco el sonrojo y así siguieron hasta que llegaron a una heladería y entraron pero de inmediato un hombre joven alto se puso enfrente de ellos.

\- Monstruo que haces aquí con este mocoso y agarrándole la mano -Le reclamo Touya con fastidió.

\- ¡Qué yo no soy ningún monstruo! y fuimos a ver una película hermano ¿Acaso hay algún problema? -Le pregunto la chica con un puchero.

\- Es solo que no me gusta que vengas de la mano con este mocoso.

\- Pero por... -Comentaba la castaña peto fue interrumpida.

\- Yo no le veo lo malo si sabes que Sakura y yo estamos saliendo -Menciono el chino.

\- Tú no te metas mocoso.

\- Qué yo no soy ningún mocoso y si me meto por que esto también tiene que ver conmigo.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver contigo?

\- Es muy obvio por que yo la invite a salir por que soy su novio -Comentó el chico mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la chica.

Ante lo que dijo y hizo Shaoran Sakura se sonrojo lo cual noto Touya y iba a continuar con la discusión con su cuñado o el que le robó su tesoro más preciado, pero en eso llego una persona.

\- Touya ya deja en paz a Sakura y a su novio, mejor ofrecerles algo para eso vinieron a este lugar -Comentó Yukito.

\- Mejor atiende los tú por que yo no soporto a ese mocoso -Le comentó Touya al chico algo alejados de los castaños.

\- Pero qué acaso no estás feliz por Sakura -Le comentó el de lentes.

\- Es que tú no te das cuenta de la locura que están haciendo este par quieren engañar a los demás con una mentira pero al último los únicos que caerán en su mentira serán ellos mismos.

\- ¿Locura? ¿Mentira? de que hablas Touya -Le pregunto el de cabello grisáceo.

\- Yo me entiendo pero has me este favor y atiende los tú.

\- Está bien pero solo por esta vez tienes qué aprender a socializar con el chico.

\- Está bien pero nesecitare tiempo.

 _«Después de todo algún día podría ocurrir de verdad»_ Pensó el joven.

Entonces Yukito se dirigió al par de castaños y los guío a una pequeña mesa donde se sentaron y pidieron los 2 helados flotantes entonces Yukito se retira y comienzan a hablar los castaños.

\- Por lo visto a ti y a mi hermano les gusta estar discutiendo cada vez que se ven -Mencionó la chica con un puchero.

\- No es que quiera pelear con él pero me hace enojar muy fácil cuando me dice mocoso.

\- En eso tienes razón siempre te llama mocoso yo también le he dicho que no te llame así.

\- Pero al parecer no soy el único al que le pone apodos -Mencionó en tono burlón.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Me refiero a tu apodo monstruo.

\- Tú también me vas a molestar con eso ¿Acaso si parezco un monstruo? -Pregunto la chica enojada.

\- Yo no te he molestado con tu apodo de monstruo pero... -Comentaba el chico pero lo interrumpieron.

\- Pues al parecer no te molesto mi apodo cuando entrelazaste tu mano con la mía para molestar a mi hermano ¿Verdad? -Pregunta la chica viendo en otra dirección.

\- Es que solo quería molestar a tu hermano por decirme mocoso y sobre tu apodo no pareces monstruo para ser honesto en realidad eres muy bonita.

Ante el comentario de Shaoran Sakura se sonrojo pero en ese momento momento llegó Yukito con un solo helado flotante.

\- Disculpen pero como hay mucha gente solo hay una copa para un helado flotante pero es para dos personas y como ustedes son novios no creo que les importe compartir ¿O si? -Pregunto el de lentes.

Los castaños sólo se miraron dudosos pero al final aceptaron y empezaron a hablar.

\- Si quieres tú puedes comerte el helado -Le comenta el chino.

\- Pero tú también querías.

\- Si pero ya no se pudo.

\- ¿Pero es mucho helado para una sola persona?... ¡Ya se qué haremos!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Comeremos el helado por turnos y así tu no te quedas con el antojo y a la vez no se dan cuenta ni mi hermano ni Yukito de que nos costo comernos el helado ¿Te parece?

\- Si no es mala idea.

\- ¡Verdad qué no! bueno si quieres prueba tu primero el helado.

\- No primero las damas.

Sakura solo le sonrió a Shaoran el cual regreso el gesto y entonces comió del helado del popote que tenía la copa después Shaoran también comió del helado pero de su popote pero a lo lejos del mismo lugar solo se podría ver a un Touya celoso que veía como su hermana se sentía cómoda con un chico así que Touya se ha cerca a los castaños.

\- No creen que son muy chicos para tomar de un solo helado para ustedes 2 o acaso fue idea tuya mocoso -Mencionó Touya.

\- Claro que no esto tiene una explicación.

\- Ajá como no y como puedo estar seguro que no estas mintiendo mocoso.

\- Touya lo que dice el chico es verdad -Mencionó el joven de lentes.

\- ¿De verdad? no te pidieron el helado así.

\- No incluso me pidieron dos helados pero como hay mucha gente solo quedan copas para dos personas y como son novios pues pensé que no les importaría compartir y por eso están comiendo ambos del mismo helado.

\- Ya veo pero que no se vuelva a repetir no los quiero volver a ver comiendo a los dos de un mismo helado.

\- Pero por qué Touya si esto es normal son novios y cosas como estas las llegan hacer -Mencionó el chico sonriendo.

\- Ya se pero aun no me acostumbro.

\- Hermano ¿Acaso estas celoso? -Le pregunta la castaña.

\- Claro que no monstruo -Le respondió con seriedad.

\- Claro que estas celoso -Mencionó el chino.

\- Tu no te metas mocoso.

Y otra vez empezaron a pelear Touya y Shaoran por medio de miradas pero como la situación se estaba poniendo tensa Yukito intervino.

\- Touya tenemos que ir a atender a los demás clientes y ya dejamos en paz que no vez que están en una cita.

Ante el comentario de Yukito los castaños se sonrojaron ya que para ellos su salida no era una cita pero la voz de Touya los hizo racionar.

\- Esto no es una cita pero tienes razón, tenemos que trabajar -Aclaro Touya con enojo.

Entonces Yukito y Touya se retiran y los castaños los seguían con la mirada pero como se a de suponer Touya y Shaoran se pelearon con las miradas pero al parecer algo hizo enfadar a Touya ya que se iba a regresar a donde estaban los castaños pero Yukito lo detuvo y mejor se fueron.

\- Qué lo abra hecho enfadar -Mencionó la chica viendo a su hermano.

\- No se pero si qué se molesto -Le comentó siguiendo la acción de la chica.

Entonces ambos castaños se voltean a ver y se dan cuenta que ambos tomaron del helado al mismo tiempo por lo cual llegaron a la conclusión de que eso fue lo qué enfado a Touya.

\- Creo qué por eso se enfado -Comentó la chica.

\- Si yo también creo eso pero después se le pasará.

\- Espero.

Entonces se acaban de comer el helado flotante y se van, una vez afuera de la heladería conversan los castaños.

\- Oye Sakura ¿Ya estas estudiando para el examen de matemáticas? -Le pregunto el castaño.

\- ¿Examen? -Le pregunto con nervios.

\- Si, al parecer no pusiste atención pero dentro de 1 semana y media habrá un examen de matemáticas.

\- Ya veo.

\- Si y como en el examen anterior no saliste muy bien pensé que te pondrías a estudiar más.

\- Ya se pero es que se me hacen muy difíciles las matemáticas -Respondió apenada.

\- Ya veo y ya me imaginaba que tu tenías problemas con esa materia no por nada siempre salias baja en esa materia o te regañaba el maestro.

\- Claro como lo dice el que tiene notas perfectas en esa materia a ti no te preocupa el examen.

\- En eso tienes razón no me preocupa mucho el examen.

\- Pues qué mal por ti ya que sin algo en que te distraigas de seguro estarás soportando a tu prima.

\- No había pensado en eso -Mencionó el de pelo alborotado.

\- Pues yo como voy a estar estudiando no te podré ayudar.

Después de lo que dijo Sakura Shaoran se quedo pensando en una solución para no estar soportando a su prima y si se le ocurrió algo.

\- Ya se que voy hacer para librarme de mi prima y tu claro que me ayudarás.

\- ¡¡Qué!! pero Shaoran tengo que estudiar.

\- Ya lo se y lo que haré también te beneficiará.

\- ¿Cómo no entiendo? En qué me beneficiaria -Pregunto confundida la chica.

\- Mira te explicó, como el examen es de matemáticas y tú tienes problemas con esa materia yo te ayudaré ya que le entiendo muy bien a esa materia pero al mismo tiempo tu me ayudarás a librarme de Mei Ling ¿Ahora si entiendes?

\- Si y está bien te ayudaré pero con una condición.

\- ¿Cuál? -Le pregunto el ámbarino.

\- Qué en realidad si me ayudes a estudiar por qué enserio tengo problemas con esa materia.

\- Pero claro que te voy a ayudar a estudiar de verdad.

\- Pero ¿Me tendrás paciencia? -Le pregunto la japonesa.

\- Claro te tendré paciencia ya que tú también me ayudaras a que Mei Ling no me moleste y para qué así piense que lo de nosotros si es enserio ya que te ayudaría a estudiar...entonces ¿Estas de acuerdo?

\- Si estoy de acuerdo ¿Pero cuando empezaremos a estudiar?

\- Si quieres desde mañana ya que a ti te beneficiaria estudiar lo mas rápido posible.

\- Esta bien y ¿En dónde vamos a estudiar? -Pregunto.

\- Yo no tengo problema en que sea en tu casa o en la mía así que tu escoges.

\- Si quieres nos rolamos los días.

\- Está bien entonces así quedamos.

\- Si.

Entonces el par de castaños se van de la plaza a la casa de la chica para prepararse para el siguiente día.


	13. Capítulo 12: ¿Nuevos amigos o pretendien

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 12: ¿Nuevos amigos o pretendientes?**

Era jueves por la mañana y como siempre Shaoran fue por Sakura a su casa, ya cuando iban de camino a la escuela Sakura empieza hablar.

\- Entonces hoy si vamos a estudiar o ¿No?

\- Si.

\- ¿Pero dónde? -Pregunto la chica.

\- ¿Va estar tu hermano en tu casa? -Respondió con otra pregunta.

\- Si.

\- Entonces mejor en mi departamento ya que si vamos a tu casa y esta tu hermano solo estaríamos peleando y como ya te había prometido no pelear con él, pues yo voy a cumplir con mi promesa y aparte para que vea Mei Ling que si es verdad que estudiamos juntos...entonces ¿Te parece bien o no? -Le pregunto el chico.

\- Si no hay problema y ¿A qué hora?

\- Pues si te parece bien después de la escuela.

\- Si, entonces le voy a mandar un mensaje a mi hermano de que voy a llegar tarde pero le voy a pedir ayuda a Tomoyo.

\- A Daidouji ¿Por qué? -Le pregunto el chico.

\- Le voy a decir que si mi hermano pregunta dónde estuve que según estuve con ella por qué si se entera que estuve en tu casa va armar un escándalo -Le respondió la chica.

\- O ya entendí pero si ese es el problema yo se lo puedo aclarar.

\- Pero es qué Touya no va entender tú ya viste como es.

\- Eso si entonces te apoyo con tu plan para no meterte en problemas con tu hermano -Mencionó el castaño.

Sakura acepta con la cabeza y así el par de castaños se van a la escuela, pasan las primeras cuatro horas de clase y llega el receso entonces el grupo de amigos se juntan como siempre para comer y empiezan a platicar pero Sakura con Tomoyo y Shaoran con Eriol.

\- Oye Tomoyo ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? -Le pregunto la castaña.

\- Claro Sakurita ¿Qué pasa? -Le respondió la amatista.

\- Es que como sabes habrá un examen de matemáticas.

\- Ajá ¿Que pasa con eso? -Le pregunto la pelinegra.

\- Pues como yo no soy muy buena en esa materia Shaoran me va ayudar a estudiar desde hoy, pero tengo un problema.

\- ¿Cuál Sakurita? -Pregunto.

\- Vez que tengo problemas con su prima ya que cree que él y yo no somos novios de verdad, por eso hoy voy a estudiar en su casa para que así vea Meiling que si tenemos una relación pero ese no es el problema.

\- Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Es que hoy va estar en la casa Touya y si se entera que voy a la casa de Shaoran va armar un escándalo, ya vez que no se caen bien.

\- Si ya se y creo que ya se para que quieres mi ayuda y si yo te cubro pero con una condición.

\- Condición ¿Cuál? -Pregunto la castaña confundida.

\- Qué me cuentes todo lo que pase entre ustedes -Mencionó con emoción.

\- Esta bien Tomoyo -Le respondió con designación.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

\- Oye Li y que paso con el asunto de Meiling ya te dejó en paz o sigue sin creer que tú y Sakura son novios.

\- Pues sigue igual pero voy a seguir tu consejo Hiragizawa.

 ** _FLASH BLACK_**

\- Oye Hiragizawa necesitó tu ayuda -Le comentó el castaño.

\- Qué pasa Li -Mencionó el inglés.

\- Es que Mei Ling no me cree que Sakura es -hace una pausa y se sonroja un poco- mi novia y no me deja en paz ¿Qué hago para que vea qué es verdad y me deje en paz? -Le pregunto.

\- Mmm ya veo pues pasa mas tiempo con Sakura para que vea que es verdad lo de ustedes dos como ir al cine, al parque o hacer la tarea juntos cosas así y ¿Sakura sabe de los sentimientos de Meiling hacia ti? -Le pregunto el de lentes.

\- Si -Le respondió el chino.

\- Mucho mejor pídele que te ayude con tu asunto con Meiling no creo que te deje solo en esto ya que es tu novia.

\- Esta bien aparte ella y yo ya hablamos del asunto de Mei Ling y aunque Sakura dice que a lo mejor los sentimientos de Mei Ling son reales para mi son sentimientos raros los que ella siente por mi.

\- Es que Sakura dice eso por que es muy gentil aunque no conozca bien a las personas.

\- Si eso ya lo se ella no juzga a las personas aunque no las conozca, ella es distinta -Comentó sonriendo.

\- Vaya quien lo iba a imaginar Li hablando bien de una chica, ya te perdimos si que te gusta Sakura -Le comento con picardía.

\- Pero que estas diciendo Hiragizawa yo... -Comentaba el chico castaño sonrojado pero en eso lo interrumpen.

\- Hay Li yo no se por que te cuesta aceptar que te gusta Sakura si en fin es tu novia, te pones como si apenas te empezara a gustar Sakura pero eso es imposible por que si fuera así ustedes no serían novios -comento el inglés pero en eso empezó a dudar- ¿O será que quizás?

\- Pero que piensas Hiragizawa es sólo que no estoy a acostumbrado a expresar mis sentimientos es todo, tú eres mi amigo se supone que me conoces como soy -Le dijo con nervios.

«Espero que no haya empezado a dudar» Pensó el chico de pelo alborotado.

\- Tienes razón Li ya que tu nunca te comportarías así con una chica a menos de que gustara o fuera tu novia.

\- Pues claro pero cambiando de tema voy a ver que voy hacer para solucionar el problema con Mei Ling pero tendré en cuenta tus consejos -Comentó el ámbarino sonrojado.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASH BLACK_**

-Aun me acuerdo de lo sonrojado que estabas -Le mencionó el chico ingles riéndose.

\- Hiragizawa no me provoques -Comentó con seriedad.

\- Hay cálmate Li es broma pero en fin que vas hacer.

\- Pues es qué Sakura tiene problemas en matemáticas por lo cual la voy a ayudar a estudiar para el examen y hoy vamos a ir a estudiar en mi casa, así también para que vea Mei Ling que si somos novios ya que yo no ayudo a cualquiera a estudiar.

\- Eso si y vaya que buen novio eres vas a ayudar a tu novia a mejorar en una materia esto si es nuevo jamás me imagine verte así.

\- Hiragizawa no empieces que yo no te dije nada cuando me dijiste que te gustaba Daidouji o cuando supe que eran novios -Le dijo en tono serio.

\- En eso tienes razón pero es que tu eres un chico serio y de repente enterarte que tienes novia eso es nuevo.

\- Si ya lo se -Mencionó algo cortante.

\- Ya cálmate Li o te traigo a Sakura para que te calme.

\- ¡Hiragizawa ya basta! -Le grito el castaño sonrojado.

Entonces de repente llegan 2 personas una chica y un chico, la chica tenía piel blanca ojos azules, cabello ondulado rubio y el chico era alto a la estatura de Shaoran piel blanca ojos amatistas y cabello negro, entonces se les acercan y les hablan al grupo de amigos.

\- Hola -Mencionaron ambos adolescentes al mismo tiempo.

\- Hola -Saludo Tomoyo.

\- Qué tal -Mencionó Eriol.

\- Hola -Comentó Sakura sonriendo.

\- Hola y... ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen por aquí? -Pregunto el chino serio.

\- Oh es verdad dejemos presentarnos -Comentaron ambos adolescentes.

\- Hola yo soy Akihiro Shimizu un gusto -Se presentó el chico.

\- Y yo soy Aiko Hayashi un placer -También se presentó la chica.

\- Hola yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji -Comentó la amatista.

\- Yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa -Mencionó el inglés.

\- Hola un gusto yo soy Sakura Kinomoto -Se presentó la castaña alegré.

\- Soy Li Shaoran -Se presentó al último el chino con seriedad.

\- Pues a lo mejor no se han dado cuenta pero nosotros vamos en su salón ingresamos este año y pues como no tiene mucho que empezó pues dijimos nunca es tarde para empezar a conocer a las personas -Dijeron Akihiro viendo a Sakura con una sonrisa y Aiko viendo a Shaoran también sonriendo.

\- Pues a mi me gustaría ser su amigo así que me pueden llamar por mi nombre y espero que yo por el suyo -Comento el chico japonés.

\- A mi también me gustaría ser su amiga y me pueden llamar por mi nombre y espero que yo por el suyo -Siguió la chica rubia.

\- Pues a mi si me pueden llamar por mi nombre -Comentó la amatista.

\- Igual a mi -Siguió Eriol.

Yo igual me gusta hacer nuevos amigos -Comentó la castaña alegre.

\- Bueno no quiero sonar grosero pero a mi no me pueden llamar por mi nombre cualquier persona solo mis familiares y personas muy cercanas pero por mi apellido si pueden y yo los llamaría por el suyo, ¿Si no les molesta? -Pregunto el chino.

\- Eso es verdad ya que yo tengo tiempo de conocerlo y le sigo diciendo Li es por parte de su familia ya que él viene de Hong Kong -Comentó el inglés.

\- En enserio yo no sabía eso ¿Entonces Shaoran por que yo te llamo por tu nombre? -Le pregunto la chica castaña.

\- Hay Sakurita que no es obvio por que eres su novia y eso descarta en la categoría de personas muy cercanas o ¿No es así Li? -Pregunto la nívea.

\- Si.

\- O ya veo pero cambiando de tema espero que con los demás no haya problemas por llamarlos por su nombres -Comento interrumpiendo la plática de los amigos.

\- Entonces ¿Amigos? -Pregunto el pelinegro.

\- ¡Amigos! -Mencionaron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Disculpen pero ahora que me acuerdo un maestro nos pidió ayuda a mi y a Akihiro así que nos vamos pero en las clases nos vemos ¿De acuerdo? -Pregunto la rubia.

\- Claro -Comentaron todos.

\- Adiós nos vemos al rato que tengan un lindo receso -Comentó Akihiro viendo y sonriéndole a Sakura lo cual no paso desapercibido por Shaoran y Aiko viendo al chino.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Entonces Aiko y Akihiro se fueron y entre ellos empiezan a conversar.

\- Esto no será fácil pero por lo menos ya nos acercamos a ellos -Comentó el pelinegro.

\- Ni me lo digas pero tarde o temprano vamos a separar a Sakura y a Shaoran ya que el es mío y nadie me lo quita -Comentó la rubia con egoísmo.

\- Se nota ya que solo tu lo puedes llamar por su apellido -Comento el chico con una risa burlona.

\- Cállate ya veras que voy a conseguir que lo llame por su nombre es mas por su nombre en chino -Comentó con enfado la rubia.

\- Si como no por lo menos yo la tengo fácil con Sakura -Comentó el chico.

\- Ni tanto ¿Qué no viste como te miro Shaoran por estar observándola? -Comentó la rubia.

\- Mejor será mas interesante ya que lo que me gusta lo obtengo y Sakura me gusta y no será la excepción aunque se interponga su noviesito -Menciono el pelinegro.

\- Espero que así sea -Comentó la oji-azul.

\- Ya veras que si pero espero que tu también puedas conquistar a Li -Le dijo el amatista.

\- Por su puesto ya veras que si nadie se resiste a mis encantos y como dices tu Shaoran no será la excepción -Comentó con seguridad la chica.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

\- Bueno eso fue raro ¿No creen? -Pregunto la amatista.

\- Si pero las personas son diferentes -Comento el inglés.

\- Demasiado -Comento el castaño con seriedad.

\- Pero siempre es bueno conocer personas -Comento la castaña alegre.

\- Hay Sakurita tu no cambias sigues siendo la misma de la primaria -Mencionó la amatista.

\- ¿Hoe?

\- Si pero bueno nosotros ahora regresamos vamos a ir por algo de tomar ahorita regresamos -Comento el de peli-azul.

Entonces Tomoyo y Eriol se levantan y se van, ya a unos pocos pasos lejos empiezan a hablar.

\- Esto se va a poner interesante -Comento la chica.

\- Ni que me lo digas viste como se puso celoso Li -Comentó el inglés.

\- Si y Sakura no se dio cuenta.

\- No ni de las intenciones de Akihiro con ella y las de Aiko con Li.

\- Si ya lo se pero se dará cuenta y no creo que se deje que le quiten a Li.

\- Espero y por Li no te preocupes tampoco se dejará que le quiten a Sakura ya que esta perdido por ella.

\- Sakura esta igual.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

\- Oye Shaoran ¿Estás bien? -Mencionó la oji-verde con preocupación.

\- Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -Pregunto con seriedad.

\- Es qué desde hace rato estas como molesto.

\- Es que hay algo qué me preocupa.

\- Dime tal vez te pueda ayudar.

\- Es que el día de mi cumpleaños cuando te molestaron - _mencionó riendo un poco al recordar_ \- había una carta un poco rara donde decía que le gustaba mucho y no renunciaría a mi tan fácilmente que no se rendiría y al último decía _"Atentamente: A.H"_ y ahora que lo relaciono podría ser Hayashi la A por Aiko y la H por Hayashi ¿Tu crees qué se trate de ella? -Pregunto la castaña.

\- Tal vez sea solo casualidad.

\- ¿Qué acaso no te diste cuenta de cómo me miraba? creo que no ya que ni te diste cuenta de como te miraba Shimizu -Comento serio.

\- ¿Pero de qué hablas? -Pregunto la castaña.

\- Eres tan despistada que no te diste cuenta que le atraes a Shimizu -Le menciono con enfado.

 _«No se ni por que me enojo de que Shimizu vea a Sakura en fin ella y yo solo somos novios por conveniencia»_ Pensó el chico pero la voz de Sakura lo saca de sus pensamientos.

\- Tal vez si sea una despistada pero no un mal humorado -Comentó enfadada.

\- Está bien me pase pero no hay que pelear pero por si acaso que la de la carta se Hayashi me andare con cuidado ¡Genial me pienso librar de mi prima y me sale otra! -Comentó el chico exasperado.

\- Yo también me andare con cuidado ya que si estas en lo cierto no quiero que otro pretendiente me ande siguiendo.

\- Y si Shimizu o otro te llegara a interesar ¿Me avisarías verdad? para acabar con esta farsa ya que solo hacemos esto para que nos dejen de molestar -Le comentó el de pelo alborotado.

\- Claro pero te aseguro que no me interesa nadie -Le aseguró la oji-esmeralda, pero por alguna razón Sakura sentía que esas palabras ya no eran del todo cierto pero prefirió no tomarles importancia.

\- Y tu me avisarías si empezarás a sentir algo por alguien pues para terminar con esta mentira -Tambien comentó la chica.

 _«No se porque pero por alguna razón al decir esas palabras sentí como si el corazón se me partiera en pedazos»_ Pensó la chica pero la voz de Shaoran la saca de sus pensamientos.

\- Claro yo te diría pero te aseguró que no me gusta nadie - _aseguró el chico-_ y no creo que eso cambie y mas por que las que están interesadas en mi no me conocen bien.

 _«No se por que siento que cuando dije que nadie me interesaba mentí pero en fin no creo que sea de gran importancia»_ Pensó el castaño.

\- Entonces no hay nada por qué preocuparnos -Comentó la chica sonriendo.

\- Si no hay por qué preocuparnos.

Entonces se acaba el receso y se van a sus clases, así pasan las últimas 4 horas después llega la hora de la salida y ya cuando se iban a ir se encuentran con Aiko y Akihiro.

Hola ¿A donde van? -Pregunto la chica rubia.

\- Vamos ir a estudiar -Respondió alegre.

\- ¿Ustedes dos nada más? -Comento sorprendido el pelinegro.

\- Si ¿Hay algún problema? -Pregunto el chino.

\- No ninguno -Respondió Akihiro.

\- ¿Y si mejor estudiamos los cuatro? -Comento la chica rubia pero en eso sale Meiling.

\- Xiao Lang aquí estabas ¿Ya nos vamos? oh y ¿Ustedes quiénes son? -Pregunta la china.

\- Hola yo soy Akihiro Shimizu -Se presenta el chico.

\- Hola y yo soy Aiko Hayashi -Se presentó la chica.

\- O ya veo yo soy Li Mei Ling prima de Xiao Lang o Shaoran como ustedes lo conocen -Comentó la de coletas.

\- Oh entonces tú eres su prima -Comento la rubia.

\- Si ¿Y ustedes son? -Pregunta la chica china.

\- Soy una amiga.

\- Y yo soy un amigo.

\- O ya veo un gusto conocerlos... A por cierto Xiao Lang ya nos vamos -Le comentó la oji-roja.

\- Sobre eso Mei Ling, Sakura va venir con nosotros -Le comentó nervioso.

\- Claro no importa - _comentó la china sonriendo, entonces agarra a Sakura del brazo-_ bueno entonces vámonos primita y un gusto conocerlos -Se despidió de los otros adolescentes después agarra la mano de Sakura y la de Shaoran para entrelazarlas causando un sonrojo en ambos castaños.

Los castaños se despiden de Aiko y Akihiro y después de esto se van pero Meiling unos pasos mas adelante lo suficiente para qué los castaños pudieran hablar sin que esta escuchara.

\- ¿Tú sabes qué le pasa? pensé que estaba en mi contra pero ahora se comporto raro -Comento la oji-verde.

\- No pero tienes razón se comporto rara ya que solo se presentó como mi prima y como que les quiso dejar claro que tú - _se sonroja-_ eres mi novia por la manera en que te llamo.

\- Si me di cuenta -Aclaró la castaña igual sonrojada.

\- A lo mejor mañana se le pasa y todo será como antes ¿No crees? -Pregunto el ámbarino.

\- Si a lo mejor es lo mas probable -Respondió la chica pero entonces sale Tomoyo.

\- Hola par de tortolos -Saludo la amatista.

\- H-hola -Saludaron sonrojados.

\- Oye Sakura ya le marque a Touya para avisarle que según hoy estarías en mi casa dijo que estaba bien pero que te fueras a cambiar por lo menos -Comento la amatista.

\- O ya veo y hora ¿Qué hago? -Pregunto la esmeralda.

\- Ve Kinomoto -Contesto la de coletas.

\- D-de ¿De verdad? -Pregunta la castaña incrédula.

\- Si, si quieres te acompañamos y que Shaoran se adelante al departamento para qué no sospeche tu hermano ¿Te parece? -Le pregunto la china.

\- Si.

\- Entonces Xiao Lang - _se engancha del cuello del chico-_ en un momento nos vemos -Mencionó la china.

\- Esta bien nos vemos al rato - _comento mientras se sacaba el brazo de su prima para después dirigirse a la castaña-_ entonces te veo en un rato -Le comento el chico para después darle un beso en la mejilla por lo cual se sonroja un poco Sakura.

\- No te asustes fue para distraer a Mei Ling -Le susurro el chino.

Entonces Sakura le devuelve el beso y se van las 3 chicas dejando a un Shaoran confundido y sonrojado.

Después de caminar un poco llegan a casa de Sakura entonces entran.

\- Bueno esta es mi casa espero que sea de tu agrado Li-chan.

\- No esta mal es bonita.

\- Monstruo ya llegaste -Comentó Touya.

\- ¡Qué no soy un monstruo! y si ya llegue pero solo me cambio y me voy -Comento la chica con un puchero.

\- Y ¿Quién es ella? -Pregunto Touya.

\- Me llamo Li Mei Ling prima de Xiao Lang o Shaoran como lo conocen aquí -Se presentó la china.

\- Con que eres prima del mocoso.

\- Si y... -Le iba a reclamar pero en eso la interrumpen.

\- Touya ya te he dicho qué no es ningún mocoso se llama ¡Li Shaoran! -Comento la castaña.

\- Ajá como tu digas mejor vete a cambiar que Daidouji y la chica te están esperando -Mencionó el hermano.

\- Si es cierto recuerda qué nos espera otra amiga solo que tuvo otras cosas que hacer pero nos espera aya -Le recordó la amatista.

\- Es verdad mejor ya me voy a cambiar.

Entonces Sakura se va a las escaleras y sube rápido después de unos minutos baja se despide de Touya agarra su maletín y las tres chicas se van, después de unos minutos caminando Tomoyo habla.

\- Bueno yo solo te acompañe para que Touya no sacara sospechas así que mañana nos vemos chicas.

\- Adiós Tomoyo -Se despidió la castaña

\- Adiós Daidouji -Se despidió la de coletas.

\- Adiós Sakurita y adiós Meiling recuerda que me puedes llamar por mi nombre -Comentó la amatista.

\- Pero de ¿Qué me perdí? -Pregunto la castaña con la cabeza de lado.

\- De nada que importe ahora, mejor vámonos Kinomoto -Le dijo la china.

Sakura acepta con la cabeza y empiezan a caminar después de caminar un rato Sakura por fin prefiere hablar.

\- Oye Li-chan ¿Podemos hablar? -Pregunto la japonesa.

\- Si pero un favor -Respondió la oji-roja.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunto.

\- Llámame por mi nombre después de todo no eres tan odiosa -Le respondió la de coletas.

\- ¡De verdad! - _comento entusiasmada_ \- entonces tu llámame Sakura ¿Te parece? -Le pregunto.

\- Está bien de que querías hablar Sakura.

\- E-e bueno Meiling ¿Por qué reaccionaste así si se supone que tú no te llevas conmigo bien? -Pregunto.

\- Yo se por qué lo hice pero por el momento no te puedo decir... bueno ya llegamos.

\- ¿Hoe?

\- Al departamento Sakura.

\- O ya entendí.

\- Entonces subamos.

Sakura acepta entonces después agarran el ascensor y llegan al piso donde esta el departamento de Shaoran caminan un poco y se paran en una puerta entonces entran y dejan sus maletines en el sofá Meiling se va a su recamara y aparece Shaoran.

\- O ya llegaste -Comentó el chino

\- Si -Respondió la castaña.

\- ¿Y Mei Ling? -Pregunto el chico.

\- Se fue creo qué a su recamara -Respondió la japonesa.

Después de lo que menciono la castaña salio Meiling cambiada agarrando su maletín.

\- En un rato vuelvo -Comento la de coletas.

\- ¿A donde vas? -Pregunto el chino extrañado.

\- Voy con una amiga -Comento la china sonriendo.

\- Esta bien pero no llegues tan tarde ya qué no conoces muy bien el sitio -Le recordó el chico.

Meiling acepta con la cabeza y se va entonces Shaoran centra su atención a Sakura la cual tenía una cara muy seria entonces le decide preguntar.

\- ¿Sakura te encuentras bien? ¿Qué tienes? -Le pregunto el chico.

\- Es que cuando venia de camino le pregunte a Meiling que por qué había reaccionado y presentado así con Aiko y Akihiro si se supone que no le caigo bien pero lo único que me dijo fue que ella tenía sus razones ¿Tu crees qué le pase algo? o ¿Qué se encuentre bien? -Le comentó con preocupación.

\- Tranquila Sakura, Mei Ling a veces es así pero me preocupa algo -Comento el chico.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunto la chica.

\- La manera en que actúa Mei Ling es como si escondiera algo o planeara algo ¿Pero qué será? primero actúa raro y después se va, no hay duda Mei Ling planea algo -Mencionó el chino.

\- ¿Pero qué? -Pregunto la chica.

\- No se pero espero qué no estemos involucrados, pero bueno ¿Ya comiste?

\- No es que me cambie rápido y me fui no comí nada por mi hermano que empezó a molestar un poco -Le comentó apenada.

\- Ya veo yo tampoco he comido pero ya prepare algo entonces nada mas comemos y después estudiamos ¿Te parece? -Pregunto el chico.

Sakura acepta con la cabeza y le ayuda a servir los platos comen limpian y después ya comienzan a estudiar.

\- Oye Shaoran sólo te quería aclarar algo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Como sabrás no soy buena en las matemáticas solo te quería pedir que tuvieras un poco de paciencia.

\- Tranquila te tendré paciencia lo importante es que entiendas.

\- Gracias Shaoran entonces empecemos.

Shaoran acepta con la cabeza y le empieza a explicar a Sakura al principio ella lloriqueaba un poco pero al final le entendió más al chico y así continuaron las hasta que dieron las 5:00 entonces Sakura habla.

\- Bueno ya es algo tarde ya me tengo que ir.

\- Claro yo te acompañó.

\- ¿Pero y Touya? mejor quedate yo me se ir sola y aparte Touya piensa que fui a casa de Tomoyo no a tu departamento -Comentó el chico.

\- No importa yo te acompañó ya es tarde como para que andes sola y por tu hermano no te preocupes me quedo en una esquina antes de llegar a tu casa para que no arme un escándalo -Mencionó el chico.

\- Bueno entonces ya vámonos.

Shaoran acepta con la cabeza y se van a la casa de Sakura pero antes de llegar a la casa Shaoran se detiene en la esquina.

\- Bueno como lo dije yo te veo desde aquí que llegues bien a tu casa.

\- Gracias no te hubieras preocupado.

\- Cómo qué no me hubiera preocupado eres mi novia aunque tú ya sabes por qué pero aun así es mi deber que llegues a tu casa bien.

\- Gracias y adiós -Comentó la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Lo volviste hacer -Comentó el chico sonrojado.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunto confundida.

\- Es que con Mei Ling hiciste lo mismo y ahora también -Le respondió la chica.

\- O ya entiendo lo del beso cuando estaba Meiling fue por qué tu empezaste y solo te apoye, no pensé que te molestaría -Mencionó la chica.

\- N-no, no es eso solo avisame quieres.

\- Si y por el beso de ahora fue de despedida un beso normal no lo mal interpretes -Le comentó la chica.

\- Ahora ya entiendo pensé que lo habías hecho para molestarme.

\- No pero en fin también quería darte las gracias por ayudarme a estudiar.

\- No te preocupes por eso y bueno en fin hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana Shaoran que descanses -Se despidió la chica sonriendo.

Después de lo que dijo Sakura esta se retiro y se fue a su casa entonces Shaoran se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia el camino que lo lleva a su departamento.

 _«No se por qué últimamente me siento raro cuando estoy con Sakura es una sensación que no conozco pero en fin no creo que sea nada importante»_ Pensó el chico mientras caminaba.


	14. Capítulo 13: Sacando conclusiones

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 13: Sacando conclusiones.**

Era viernes y hora del recreo en una secundaria de Tomoeda y como siempre un grupo de amigos se juntaban para comer y conversar un poco pero por cosas que sucedieron el día anterior con ciertos compañeros - _Aiko y Akihiro_ \- Eriol platicó con Shaoran y Tomoyo con Sakura los chicos algo alejados de las chicas para que los cuatro pudieran platicar a gusto.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

\- Oye Li ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? -Le pregunto el inglés.

\- Claro Hiragizawa ¿Qué pasa? -Le respondió el chino con otra pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo te cayó Akihiro?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas? -Le pregunto el castaño con seriedad.

 _«Pero por qué me pregunta por ese tipo»_ Pensó con fastidio el castaño.

\- Nada más por curiosidad, pero responde mi pregunta -Comento el inglés con algo de burla.

\- Pues no lo he tratado mucho que digamos nada mas ayer.

\- Pero para ti en lo personal ¿Te agrada? -Le pregunto.

\- La verdad no muy bien que digamos como que nuestras personalidades de cada uno no se llevan.

\- Ya veo - _divago_ \- y a Sakura ¿Le agrado? -Le pregunto el de lentes con burla.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mi? si quieres saber pregúntale a ella -Comento el chico con enojo.

\- Pues pensé que como es tú novia hablarían un poco de ellos de si les cayeron bien o no.

\- Pues si hablamos de ellos y sobre si nos cayeron bien o no.

\- Y ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Le agradaron? -Pregunto con interés el inglés.

\- Pues ambos le agradaron, dice que siempre es bueno hacer nuevos amigos -Comento un poco más enojado.

\- Ya veo, pues bueno Li ¿Te puedo decir algo? pero tal vez no sea de tu agradó -Comentó el peli-azul.

\- Claro dime lo tratare de tomar con calma.

\- Pues no se si te habrás dado cuenta pero Tomoyo y yo nos dimos cuenta que a Akihiro le gusta Sakura.

\- Si me di cuenta pero lo que me dio coraje fue qué es tan despistada que no se dio cuenta -Comento el chico molesto.

 _«No se por qué me molesto de que a Shimizu le guste Sakura si en realidad no tenemos una relación pero en fin yo tengo muy en claro que Sakura tiene muchos pretendientes al igual que yo»_ Pensó el chico.

\- Si de eso también nos dimos cuenta, es qué ella es muy despistada.

\- Si ya lo se, yo se lo tuve que decir ya que me daba cuenta como le sonreía Shimizu y ella ni se daba cuenta.

\- Ahora veo no te cae bien por qué te quiere quitar a Sakura - _se empieza a reír-_ ¡¡Estas celoso!! -Mencionó burlón el de lentes.

\- ¡Pero que tonterías dices Hiragizawa! -Mencionó sonrojado.

\- Li entiendo que cómo es tu primera novia y cómo eres tú no te des cuenta que te pones celoso pero yo te conozco soy tu mejor amigo y te aseguró que tienes celos de Akihiro.

\- Claro que no yo no me pongo celoso, ni estoy celoso.

 _«No, yo no tengo por que estar celoso, si Sakura es mi novia pero por conveniencia aparte yo se que ella tiene pretendientes y que algunos no se rendirían fácilmente pero no yo no estoy celoso si yo no siento nada por ella ni me gusta ni me atrae solo la estimo como... ¿Amiga? si solo es eso me cae bien pero nada mas y si me enojo solo es por qué los chicos le sonríen y ella no se da cuenta si solo es eso lo que me enoja un poco que sea una despistada, y no yo no estoy celoso»_ Pensó el chino pero la voz de Eriol lo saca de sus pensamientos.

\- Hay Li eres un caso perdido al no darte cuenta qué estas celoso -Menciono con decepción.

\- Qué no estoy celoso -Mencionó con molestia.

\- Bueno para no pelear, eso no era lo único que te quería preguntar.

\- Bueno pues pregunta -Comentó un poco mas relajado.

\- ¿Cómo te cayó Aiko? -Pregunto el inglés.

\- Pues... -Divago el chico.

\- Pues... ¿Qué? no me digas que te atrae si tu tienes novia -Comentó sorprendido el inglés.

-No me cae bien ni mal - _mencionó con seriedad-_ y te equivocas no me atrae yo no haría eso y menos por que estoy con - _comentó el chico pero sin darse cuenta se sonroja un poco-_ Sakura.

\- Vaya vaya hasta fiel saliste Li pero entonces por que no me contestaste específicamente.

\- Hiragizawa ¿Te acuerdas de una carta qué te comente que me dieron el día de mis cumpleaños? -Le pregunto.

\- La carta rara donde dicen ¿Qué no renunciaría a ti?

\- Si esa ahora que lo pienso al último como remitente decía A.H lo cual me llevo a relacionarlo con el nombre de Hayashi ya que su nombre y apellido concuerdan ¿Tu crees qué sea ella?

\- Puede que si ya qué no se si te diste cuenta pero así como a Akihiro le atrae Sakura también notamos qué le atraes a Aiko.

\- Si de eso también me di cuenta.

\- ¿Y Sakura lo noto? -Pregunto el peli-azul

\- No también se lo tuve que decir aunque ella dijo qué a lo mejor era pura casualidad -Diálogo el ámbarino molesto.

\- Vaya sabía qué Sakura es despistada pero no me imagine que tanto -Comentó con decepción.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

\- Oye Sakura ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? -Pregunto la nívea.

\- Si claro.

\- ¿Te agrado Akihiro? -Pregunto la nívea.

\- Bien se ve que es un chico amable.

\- Y a Li ¿Cómo le cayó Akihiro?

\- Pues cómo yo lo note no muy bien cómo qué sus personalidades no se llevan.

\- Tal vez sea por otra cosa.

\- ¿Otra cosa? -Pregunta confundida.

\- Hay Sakurita sigues siendo la misma de la primaria ya que no te diste cuenta qué le atraes a Akihiro.

\- ¡¿Qué?! entonces Shaoran tenía razón -Comentó la japonesa sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué te dijo Li sobre Akihiro? -Pregunto la amatista entusiasmada.

\- Pues me dijo qué le atraía a Akihiro pero yo no le crei y eso le molesto un poco ya que me dijo qué era una despistada -Le contó apenada

\- Ya veo y qué pasaría si a lo mejor Akihiro se te declarara aunque estes con Li.

\- Lo rechazaría por qué yo no siento nada por él y no le quisiera dar falsas esperanzas y aparte por que estoy - _comentaba pero en ese instante se sonroja inconscientemente_ \- con Shaoran.

\- Hay Sakurita estas muy perdida por Li.

\- Ah yo... ¡¡Tomoyo que cosas dices!! -Le comentó sonrojada.

\- Hay Sakurita ya dejalo así pero en fin eso no era lo único qué te quería preguntar.

\- Pues entonces dime ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Te agradó Aiko? -Le pregunto la amatista.

\- Pues no se cómo qué siento qué no le agrado mucho.

\- Sakurita ¿A qué te refieres? -Pregunto la nívea.

\- Es qué cuando se presentaron ayer les tomo mas atención a ti, a Eriol y a Shaoran a mi casi no me hizo caso.

\- Ya veo - _divago_ \- oye Sakura ¿Te puedo decir algo? _-le pregunto_ \- pero tal vez no sea de tu agrado.

\- Claro dime yo no me enojo tan facil.

\- No se si lo hayas notado pero Aiko le atrae Li.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunto la esmeralda incrédula.

\- Si, que acaso no viste como lo miraba y le sonreía aunque él no le hiciera caso.

\- Ya veo.

 _«Entonces Shaoran no estaba exagerando»_ Pensó la castaña.

 _«¿Qué acaso no te diste cuenta cómo me miraba?»_ Recordó la japonesa lo que dijo el castaño.

\- Sakurita ¿En que estabas pensando? -Pregunta la pelinegra.

\- Nada es solo que Shaoran también noto que él le atrae a Aiko.

 _«Entonces es verdad lo que note de como lo miraba y con lo que me dijo Shaoran y Tomoyo me lo confirman pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por que me enfado ver a Aiko viéndolo? ¿Por que reaccione así?... no lo se y por eso mismo no le dije a el que también lo había notado»_ -Pensó la chica pero la voz de Tomoyo la saca de sus pensamientos.

\- Y ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué piensa de ella? -Le pregunto la nívea con interés.

\- Pues no se como le caiga pero es que hay un tema que lo tiene un poco preocupado.

\- ¿Qué tiene?

\- Es qué ayer que fui a su casa me dijo que cuando fue su cumpleaños le dieron una carta donde decía que no renunciaría a él tan fácil mente y qué al último decía A.H y cree que se trata de Aiko ¿Tu crees qué sea ella? -Le pregunto la oji-verde.

\- Es lo mas probable ya que como te había dicho a ella le atrae Li -Le respondió la de cabello largo.

\- Si ya lo se.

\- Y ¿Qué vas hacer si resulta que si es ella la de la carta? -Pregunto la amatista.

Pero en ese momento llegan Aiko y Akihiro y sorprendiendo a los cuatro adolescentes.

\- Con que aquí estaban -Comentó la rubia.

\- Los estábamos buscando chicos no estaban en el mismo lugar de ayer -Mencionó el pelinegro.

\- Lo que pasa es que cuando llegamos ya estaba el lugar ocupado y nos fuimos a buscar otro -Dijo la amatista.

\- Así es aparte a veces no estamos en el mismo lugar -Le siguió Eriol.

\- Oh ya veo pero por que están algo separados ¿Acaso ocurrió algo? -Pregunto la rubia, por lo cual los cuatro amigos se paran del pasto para juntarse un poco para hablar con los chicos que acababan de llegar.

\- No es solo qué quería hablar con mi mejor amigo un rato ¿Verdad Li? -Le pregunto el inglés al castaño.

\- Así es -Respondió el chino.

\- Y yo quería hablar con mi amiga ya que casi no nos vemos ¿Verdad Sakura? -Pregunto la amatista a la esmeralda.

\- Si es por eso qué nos separamos un poco -Respondió la castaña.

\- Pero nosotros también somos sus amigos también cuentan con nosotros para contarnos sobre las cosas que les pasan -Comentó el pelinegro viendo a Sakura.

\- Si pero no se trataba sobre un tema en qué se pudiera hablar con todos era una plática sobre otras cosas -Comentó el chino en tono serio.

\- Sobre cosas ¿Cómo qué? -Comentó el pelinegro con burles.

\- Sobre bueno he... -Comentaba el ámbarino pero lo interrumpe Eriol.

\- Sobre mi es qué necesitaba consultarle algunas cosas y le pedí un consejo a Li -Acabo de responder el inglés.

\- Ya veo -Comentó el pelinegro.

\- Si y pues para qué no nos aburriera nos mientras ellos hablaban pues nos pusimos a platicar -Mencionó la amatista.

\- Oh bueno pero por lo menos nos hubieran esperado ¿No creen? -Pregunto la rubia.

\- Lo íbamos hacer pero teníamos algo de prisa -Respondió el chino.

\- Pero somos sus amigos nos deberían de tener confianza -Diálogo la oji-azul mirando con una sonrisa al ámbarino acción que no paso desapercibida por la castaña.

\- La confianza se gana -Comentó la castaña con algo de molestia.

Después de lo que dijo Sakura todos se sorprendieron ya que ella era muy confiada con las personas pero después oyeron la voz de Aiko.

\- Ya veo pero si ese es el problema nos ganaremos su confianza -Mencionó la rubia un poco enojada.

\- Así es para que vean que pueden confiar en nosotros con toda seguridad -Le siguió el japonés viendo a la castaña.

\- Bueno mejor por qué no nos sentamos y almorzamos ¿Les parase? -Pregunto la amatista.

Entonces todos aceptan con la cabeza y se empiezan a sentar Tomoyo junto a Eriol, Sakura junto a Shaoran y Aiko con Akihiro entonces comienzan a almorzar y a conversar un poco.

\- Bueno ¿Qué les parece si salimos hoy? -Pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Nosotros no podemos -Contestaron al unísono los castaños.

\- ¿Por qué? -Pregunto el japonés.

\- Por que tenemos que estudiar -Respondió el chino.

\- Oh ya veo entonces ¿Qué tal mañana? -Pregunto el chico.

\- Tampoco podemos vamos a estudiar hasta el miércoles -Respondió la castaña.

\- Oh ya veo, pero un día de no estudiar no le hace daño a nadie -Comentó el pelinegro.

\- Eso si pero en verdad necesito estudiar para el examen de matemáticas -Contesto la castaña con algo de pena.

\- Si ese es el problema solo un día no estudies y al otro si, si quieres yo te ayudo soy muy bueno en matemáticas -Comentó el pelinegro sonriendo le a la oji-verde.

\- No hace falta que hagas eso aparte -menciono la castaña mientras acomoda su cabeza en el hombro de Shaoran provocando un pequeño sonrojo de parte del castaño- entiendo muy bien como Shaoran me explica ¿Verdad Shaoran?

\- Así es aparte Sakura debe de mejorar en esa materia ya que va un poco mal -Respondió el castaño un poco sonrojado.

\- Oh ya veo entonces ya será para después -Comentó la rubia.

\- Así es -Mencionó la castaña pero de repente noto que Aiko la miraba con una sonrisa burlona entonces Sakura un poco molesta por lo que hizo Aiko, Sakura agarra la mano de Shaoran lo cual provoca un rojo intenso en la cara del castaño y un enfado en Aiko y aprovechando que todos empezaron a hablar entonces empieza a conversar con Shaoran.

\- Oye Shaoran una pregunta -Comentó la castaña.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunto el chico un poco menos sonrojado.

\- Hoy ¿En donde vamos a estudiar? -Pregunto la castaña.

\- Pues si quieres en tu casa.

\- Bueno entonces te parece si nos vamos saliendo de la escuela.

Shaoran acepta con la cabeza, después de unos minutos se acaba el receso y todos se van a su salón, así transcurrió el resto del día hasta que llego la hora de la salida por lo cual el par de castaños ya se iban cuando se encuentran con Meiling en la puerta.

\- ¿A donde vas Xiao Lang? -Pregunta la china.

\- Voy ir estudiar a la casa de Sakura -Respondió el chico.

\- ¿Hoy también van a estudiar? -Pregunto la de coletas.

\- Si de hecho hasta el miércoles -Respondió el chino.

\- ¿Pero por que tanto tiempo? -Pregunto la pelinegra.

\- Es que tiene problemas en matemáticas y como yo les entiendo bien pues le ayudó.

\- Pero ella puede estudiar sola.

\- Pero es mi novia y con gusto le ayudó así que nos vemos al rato Mei Ling.

 _«Al parecer Xiao Lang si quiere a Sakura esto será interesante»_ Pensó la china sonriendo emocionada mientras veía irse a los castaños.

El par de castaños se encontraba caminando por las calles pero la chica estaba sonrojada por como el chico la había llamado entonces después de unos minutos Shaoran empieza hablar.

\- No se que le pasa a Mei Ling ayer parecía estar de nuestro lado pero hoy sigue siendo cómo siempre.

\- Si también lo note pero por que actuara así no entiendo.

\- Yo tampoco entiendo si es rara pero nunca se comportaba así.

Entonces siguen caminando hasta que llegan a casa de Sakura entran a la casa pero entonces Sakura empieza a hablar.

\- Oye Shaoran tenías razón -Comentó la esmeralda.

\- ¿De qué hablas Sakura? -Pregunto el chino desconcertado.

\- De Aiko... le gustas.

\- Vaya hasta qué te das cuenta.

\- Shaoran no te burles a parte no fue lo único de que me di cuenta -Mencionó con un puchero.

\- ¿Cómo? -Pregunto.

\- Me di cuenta de que también tienes razón con Akihiro... le gusto -Mencionó apenada.

\- Ya veo y solo eso es lo que me ibas a decir que te diste cuenta qué le gustas a Shimizu -Comentó el chino un poco enojado.

\- No te equivocas, necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Cómo? -Pregunto.

\- Pues Akihiro me cae bien pero solo como amigo no le quiero dar falsas esperanzas y para eso necesito de tu ayuda.

\- Ya veo entonces yo también necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Pues cómo tú dijiste le gusto a Hayashi y no quiero problemas aparte de los de Mei Ling con esos me basta así que cómo al parecer otra vez estamos en la misma situación necesitamos hacer un plan qué solucione los tres problemas.

\- Ya veo entonces se nos tiene que ocurrir algo -Mencionó la castaña.

\- Así es pero ¿Qué? -Pregunto.

\- No se.

\- Y si le pedimos un consejo a Hiragizawa y Daidouji.

\- Si ellos sabrán qué aconsejarnos.

\- Bueno entonces mañana les preguntamos ¿Pero oye te puedo preguntar algo? -Le cuestionó.

\- Claro ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunto la chica.

\- Bueno es que cuando le dijiste a Hayashi qué la confianza se gana pues sonó raro ya qué tu eres muy confiada, ¿Por qué reaccionaste así? -Cuestionó.

\- Pues lo qué paso fue -Decía pero hace una pausa.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? dime tengo curiosidad -Pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Pues es qué apenas la conocemos y en algunas cosas se necesita ganarse la confianza para comentarles, como en personas como tú -Respondió la chica.

\- Ya veo ¿Pero te puedo preguntar otra cosa?

\- Si.

\- Bueno ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -Cuestionó el chino medio sonrojado y nervioso.

\- Hice... ¿Qué? -Pregunto confundida.

\- Es que cuando íbamos a hablar sobre dónde íbamos a estudiar hoy para llamar mi atención me agarraste la mano ¿Por que? -Pregunto el chico un poco sonrojado.

\- O eso ya veo es que te iba hablar normal pero de repente note que Aiko se estaba burlando de mi tal vez por qué esta vez si note que te estaba viendo y pues para hacerla enojar, por eso agarre tu mano solo fue por eso -Contesto la chico algo avergonzada.

\- O ya veo.

\- Bueno entonces ¿Qué te parece si primero hago algo de comer y después estudiamos? -Pregunto la chica.

\- Si

\- ¿Te parece bien espagueti?

\- Claro ¿Quieres qué te ayude?

\- Si quieres.

Entonces el par de castaños empiezan a hacer el espagueti después comieron, lavaron los trastes que ocuparon y se pusieron a estudiar aunque a veces hablaban muy poco ya que el chico le puso cinco ejercicios a la castaña en base de los temas qué estaban viendo y aunque él le explicaba como realizarlos a ella se le dificulta hacerlos pero él no se aburría en esperarla a qué los acabara ya qué se divertía viendo los pucheros que hacia cierta castaña.

\- Y bien cómo lo hice -Comentó la chica con nervios

\- Aun te falla tuviste tres mal -Respondió mientras revisaba los ejercicios.

\- O ya veo -Mencionó desanimada.

\- Pero tranquila el examen es hasta el jueves estoy seguro que mejorarás -Diálogo el chico notando el cambio de ánimo de la chica.

\- ¿Tu crees que si? -Cuestionó la chica.

\- Claro ya veras qué sacaras buenas calificaciones esta vez.

Entonces Sakura le sonríe a Shaoran lo cual lo pone nervioso pero en eso entonces llega Touya.

\- Monstruo ya llegue - _comento entrando a la casa pero ve al chico y hace una pausa_ \- mocoso tu que haces aquí.

\- Hermano llegaste temprano, que hoy no trabajabas -Comento confundida la chica mientras le señala la pizarra.

\- Si pero se canceló el trabajo - _le dijo pero en eso ve a Shaoran-_ pero responde ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?

\- Vine a ayudar a Sakura a estudiar para el examen que habrá el jueves -Respondió pero el castaño.

\- Así es hermano ve incluso aquí están los cuadernos.

\- Si ya los vi, vaya monstruo pensé que ya no tenías problemas con las matemáticas.

\- ¡Qué no soy un monstruo hermano! -Le aclaro la chica con un puchero.

\- Bueno iré a ver que hay de comer y después me subiré a mi recamara -Comento el joven mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

\- Claro hermano hice espagueti.

Entonces Touya se va de la sala pero antes se acerca a Shaoran para decirle unas palabras que su hermana no escuchara.

\- Te lo advierto mocoso alejate de mi hermana -Le reto.

\- No por qué tú lo digas me alejaré de mi novia -Le comentó igual retándole.

Entonces continúan con su pelea con miradas hasta qué Sakura nota la tensión y se mete en la pelea de miradas.

\- ¡¡Ya se pueden calmar los dos!! no es posible que siempre qué se vean se estén peleando -Mencionó la oji-verde un poco molesta.

\- Esta bien solo me sirvo el espagueti y me voy a mi recamara.

Entonces Touya se sirve el espagueti y después se va a su recamara entonces Shaoran habla.

\- Perdón Sakura ya te había prometido no pelear con tu hermano... -Comentaba apenado pero en eso lo interrumpen.

\- No te preocupes yo conozco a mi hermano y aparte él fue quien te provoco ¿No es así? -Le pregunto.

\- Si, pero no era para qué hubiera reaccionado así perdón ¡¡Pero te juro que no volverá a pasar!!

\- No te preocupes pero ¿Por qué mejor no continuamos con los problemas?

\- De acuerdo -Respondió el chico.

Entonces el chico le pone otros cinco problemas pero de nuevo le explica como hacerlos después de acabar de explicarle ella hizo los demás y así siguieron hasta que la chica acabo de hacerlos entonces él los revisa.

\- ¿Y entonces los resolví mejor o sigo igual? -Le pregunto nerviosa.

\- Pues creo que te sirvió que te los aya vuelto a explicar ya que ahora tuviste tres bien.

\- Enserio -Le menciona emocionada.

\- Si vez -Dijo mientras le enseña el cuaderno.

\- No lo puedo creer si mi nunca me salían pero como me los explicase tú le entendido mejor -Le comentó emocionada.

\- Vez que si puedes mejorar ya veras que saldrás mejor en este examen.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? -Le pregunto la oji-esmeralda.

\- Claro solo te faltaba esforzarte un poco mas.

\- También te lo debo a ti por explicarme - _vuelve a sonreír_ \- gracias.

El chico al ver la sonrisa de Sakura y luego escuchar lo que dijo por alguna razón se empezó a sentir un poco nervioso y empezaba a sonrojarse un poco por lo cual debido a eso solo comento.

\- De nada pero bueno ya me tengo que ir ya es algo tarde -Le dijo nervioso y sonrojado mientras empezaba a meter con prisa sus cuadernos en su maletín.

\- Está bien entonces te acompañó a la salida -Le comento extrañada por el repentino cambio de humor del chico.

Shaoran acepta con la cabeza y entonces el par de castaños se dirigen a la salida entonces se despiden.

\- Bueno nos vemos mañana -Se despidió la chica.

\- Si.

\- ¿Pero a qué hora?

\- ¿Te parece bien a la 1:30?

\- Si entonces te veo haya -Comentó la chica.

\- No yo te vengo a buscar -Mencionó de repente en chico.

 _«Por que rayos dije eso, lo dije sin pensar ¿Pero por qué?»_ Pensó el chico pero la voz de Sakura lo saca de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡¿En serio?! -Pregunto emocionada.

\- Si.

\- Bueno hasta mañana -Se volvió a despedir la oji-verde.

\- Hasta mañana -Se despidió el ambarino con nervios y sonrojado para después irse.

Sakura se quedo observando un momento como se iba aquél chico pero ellos nunca notaron qué en la parte de arriba Touya los estaba viendo.

\- Vaya el mocoso ya esta empezando a caer en su propia mentira y lo que me preocupa es que Sakura igual empieza a caer - _sonríe levemente-_ por lo menos se que él mocoso no es un mal chico y sobre todo que no tiene experiencia lo cual significa que irían avanzando lento en su relación... pero no por eso lo dejare de detestar.

Sakura entra a la casa y se va a la sala a recoger sus cuadernos para llevar los a su recamara, ya cuando llega a su recamara pone sus útiles en su pequeño escritorio, se tira en su cama y se pone a pensar.

 _«Ni yo misma se por qué lo hice si ya se que Aiko lo estaba mirando pero ¿Por qué me sentía molesta?... no entiendo lo qué me paso»_ Pensó la chica.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

El chico ya había llegado al edificio donde estaba su departamento, sube al ascensor hasta llegar al piso donde esta su departamento entonces camina un poco y llega a la puerta del departamento entonces entra y se encuentra con Meiling.

\- Ya llegaste Xiao Lang -Comentó la china.

\- Si.

\- Y cómo te fue, estas algo distraído.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? -Cuestionó la de coletas.

\- No solo estoy cansado me voy a mi recámara -Le respondió yéndose hacia su recámara.

\- Hay Xiao Lang eres tan despistado que no te das cuenta -Dijo sonriendo.

El chino estaba en su recámara entonces se deja caer en su cama y empieza a pensar.

 _«No se que me pasa ¿Por que me comporto así?»_ Pensó el chico mientras en su mente se genera una imagen de Sakura sonriendo.

\- ¡Por qué me pasa esto cuando estoy con ella! - _dijo medio gritando-_ no lo entiendo.


	15. Capítulo 14: Empiezan los problemas con

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 14: Empiezan los problemas con los rivales.**

El fin de semana paso rápido debido a que ciertos castaños se la pasaban estudiando, así entonces llego el lunes y cómo de costumbre Shaoran pasaba por Sakura a su casa, entonces en el camino empezaron a hablar.

\- Bueno Shaoran te quería preguntar algo -Le comentó la chica.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Crees qué voy mejorando en matemáticas? -Le pregunto con nervios.

\- Sakura te he dicho desde el viernes que si vas mejorando.

\- ¿De verdad? -Le pregunto dudosa.

\- Si ¿Por qué lo dudas? -Le comentó el chico.

\- Es qué cómo te he estado quitado tu tiempo por estudiar pues quería ver si por lo menos estaba mejorando ya que si no estoy mejorando no tiene caso que sigamos estudiando -Comentó apenada.

\- Sakura en primera yo fui quién te propuso qué en las tardes estudiaramos y la verdad es qué no me quitas mi tiempo ya que si estas mejorando -Le aclaró sonriendo.

\- Bueno entonces ya hay que apresurarnos no se nos vaya hacer tarde -Mencionó la chica sonriendo.

Shaoran acepta con la cabeza y empiezan a caminar un poco mas rápido hasta que llegan a la secundaria y así comienzan las clases hasta que llega el receso entonces el grupo de amigos se juntan para almorzar y también para platicar un poco.

\- Bueno y ¿Qué hicieron el fin de semana? -Pregunto la rubia.

\- Nosotros salimos a dar un paseo -Dijeron al unísono el inglés y la amatista.

\- Estudiar ya les habíamos comentado -Respondió los castaños.

\- Vaya yo pensé que era broma y que eso lo habían dicho solo por qué tal vez ustedes dos querían salir solos -Comentó Tomoyo con pillería.

\- Pues no ya qué como había dicho antes Sakura necesita estudiar -Comentó el chino.

\- Así es y la verdad estoy mejorando -Comentó la castaña.

\- Pues claro con alguien como Li cualquiera mejoraría, ¡¡En realidad eres muy bueno en matemáticas amigo!! -Le felicitó el peli-azul sonriendo.

\- No es para tanto -Comentó algo incómodo el chino.

\- Claro que no de verdad eres muy inteligente ¡¡Y para enseñar ni que se diga si lo sabré yo!! -Comentó la oji-verde sonriendo.

\- Creo qué estas exagerando -Comentó un poco sonrojado.

\- Claro qué no solo digo la verdad -Comentó la oji-verde.

\- Claro Li todos sabemos que tú eres muy bueno en esa materia -Comentó la amatista.

\- ¿No creen qué están exagerando chicos? -Pregunto el chino apenado.

\- ¡¡Claro qué no!! -Mencionó los tres amigos.

\- ¿En verdad eres muy bueno en matemáticas? -Pregunto la rubia.

\- ¡!Si!! Li es un experto en esa materia -Respondió el inglés.

\- Claro cualquiera que estudiara con Li mejoraría pero lastima ese privilegio solo lo tiene su novia Sakura -Mencionó Tomoyo.

Al escuchar esto ambos castaños se sonrojaron pero por parte de Aiko y Akihiro estos se enfadaron por lo qué Akihiro comenta.

\- Li yo dudo qué seas tan bueno en esa materia a lo mejor es solo suerte -Comentó el pelinegro retando lo con la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? -Pregunto el chino con voz seria.

\- Por qué es lo que pienso -Respondió el amatista.

\- Pues piensa lo que quieras a mi me da igual -Respondió el ámbarino con enfado.

\- Perdón por meterme pero la verdad Akihiro, Shaoran si es muy bueno en esa materia siempre tiene muy buenas calificaciones y no creo que sea cuestión de suerte -Comentó la oji-esmeralda.

\- Sin ofender pero creo que lo dices por que es tu novio -Respondió el pelinegro.

\- Claro que no lo digo por que sea mi novio si no por que yo he estado estudiando con él y me he dado cuenta que le entiende perfectamente a la materia -Mencionó la castaña algo sonrojada por el comentario del chico.

\- Eso es verdad ya que no es cuestión de ahora él siempre a tenido muy buenas calificaciones desde el año anterior -Comentó la nívea.

\- También desde la primaria aunque él no iba aquí él y yo somos amigos desde muy pequeños y eso también lo puede comprobar su prima Meiling -Diálogo el peli-azul.

Entonces Meiling aparece de repente y sorprende a todos mientras comenta.

\- ¿Me hablaban? -Pregunto la china.

\- Si, queremos averiguar algo y quién mejor que tú para que nos lo diga -Respondió la amatista.

\- Bueno pues digan me -Contesto la de coletas.

\- Verdad que Li desde la primaria siempre a tenido muy buenas calificaciones y sobre todo en matemáticas -Le comento el de lentes.

\- Si, Xiao Lang es muy bueno en matemáticas en Hong Kong tenía la mejor calificación de la clase.

\- Oh ya veo entonces eso significa que eres muy inteligente -Comentó la rubia.

\- Pues yo no quedo convencido -Mencionó el amatista.

\- Pues ese es tu problema ya que todo lo que dije es cierto pero en fin cambiando de tema...- _comentó la china mientras voltea a ver a los castaños_ \- si no me equivoco hoy también van a estudiar ¿Verdad?

\- Si pero hoy será en el departamento -Contesto el chino.

\- Oh ya veo entonces les avisó de una vez que hoy no estaré así que tendrán todo el día libre para que estudien -Les comento la de coletas.

\- Está bien pero ya sabes no llegues tan tarde -Le recordó el chino.

\- Si y ustedes que se la pasen bien aunque sea estudiando ¿Entendido? -Dijo la oji-roja a lo cual los castaños asientan con la cabeza algo confundidos por el comportamiento de Meiling pues la chica a cada rato cambiaba de parecer algunas veces parecía estar en contra de su relación y a veces parecía muy contenta por ellos dos y eso los tenía muy confundidos.

Después de unos minutos el receso termina por lo cual todos se empiezan a levantar y a dirigirse a su salón pero Shaoran y Akihiro fueron los últimos en quedarse para empezar a hablar.

\- Li podemos hablar en la salida es un asunto urgente -Le comento el pelinegro.

\- Claro Shimizu ¿En qué lugar? -Le pregunto.

\- Atrás de la escuela.

\- Esta bien entonces te veo ahí.

Y así ambos chicos se marcharon al salón.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Todos se habían levantado e ido al salón Tomoyo y Eriol ya habían entrado al igual que Meiling por parte de Shaoran y Akihiro no estaban entonces así quedando solas Sakura y Aiko, entonces la rubia comenta.

\- Sakura necesito hablar contigo -Le menciono la rubia.

\- Dime.

\- Pero no aquí no hay suficiente tiempo para hablar, entonces ¿Te parece en la salida? -Le pregunto la oji-azul.

\- Si, ¿En qué lugar? -Pregunta la castaña.

\- En las canchas de fútbol.

\- Esta bien entonces te veo ahí.

Aiko asienta con la cabeza y entran al salón al poco tiempo Shaoran y Akihiro entraron al salón, así transcurrió el resto del día hasta qué llego la salida.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Aiko y Akihiro estaban en un pasillo por donde casi nadie pasaba aparte de que ya era hora de la salida, entonces aprovecharon la situación para hablar.

\- Akihiro una pregunta -Le comentó la chica.

\- Qué?

\- No creas que no note tu ausencia y la de Shaoran ¿Qué pasó?

\- Pues hablamos muy poco de hecho nos tenemos que ver ahora mismo pero ya hablamos acordado hablar tu y yo así que se espere un poco.

\- Oh ya veo, entonces nuestro plan va bien.

\- Así es y tú ¿Cómo vas con el plan? -Pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Pues yo también quede de hablar hoy con Sakura -Le respondió con una sonrisa burlesca.

\- Vaya, si que el plan va saliendo como esperábamos aunque un poco tarde pero al fin y al cabo vamos hablar con ellos -Comentó el amatista.

\- Si y todo por que no se separan tan fácilmente esos dos.

\- Pero eso cambiara desde hoy ¿No es así?

\- Por supuesto nosotros acabaremos con esa relación -Comentó la rubia.

\- Bueno yo ya me voy ya que tengo que hablar con Li.

\- Está bien yo también ya me tengo que ir por qué tal vez Sakura ya a de ver llegado.

Entonces los chicos se despiden y se van.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

\- Sakura en un rato te veo no tardo voy a atender un asunto -Comentó el oji-ámbar.

\- Esta bien yo también tengo un asunto que atender -Respondió la oji-esmeralda.

\- Entonces nos vemos en un rato no te vayas a ir qué de aquí nos vamos ir a mi departamento a estudiar ¿De acuerdo?

\- Si entonces nos vemos en la puerta de la salida -Respondió la chica.

Entonces Shaoran se va y se dirige a la parte de atrás de la escuela y espero unos minutos a que llegara Akihiro.

\- Si viniste pensé qué no vendrías -Comentó el pelinegro en tono burlón.

\- Pues ya estoy aquí así que habla ya que te estuve esperando como para no oír nada -Mencionó en tono serio el chino.

\- Esta bien, por donde empiezo... -Comentó el japonés pensando pero lo interrumpen.

\- Ve directo al punto -Contesto el castaño serio.

\- Esta bien pero no será de tu agrado... pues te cite aquí por que tengo que hablar contigo sobre un tema importante.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Voy a ser muy claro contigo... a mi me gusta Sakura y no me importa que seas su novio voy a luchar por ella.

 _«Ya me lo imaginaba pero ¿Por que me siento muy molesto? me a dicho claramente que pelearía contra mi por Sakura pero ¿Por que eso me molesta?»_ Pensó el ambarino para después contestar.

\- Yo ya sabía que te interesaba Sakura y no me importa que pelees por mi novia ella es la única que puede elegir, pero no creas que por eso te dejare el camino libre cuando intentes conquistarla -Mencionó el castaño con un tono entre serio y a mismo tiempo burlón.

\- Está bien, entonces no te confíes ya que cualquier momento yo aprovecharé para agradarle a Sakura mucho mas que un amigo.

\- Si eso esta mas que claro pero yo también aprovecharé cada momento que pase con mi novia para reforzar nuestra relación -Comentó el chino.

\- Está bien entonces desde hoy empieza la pelea por Sakura.

\- Esta bien pero te dejo muy en claro algo -Comentó el chino con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunto el japonés con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Sakura no es ningún objeto por el cual uno se pueda pelear ella es una persona así que lo mas favorable seria decir quién conquista a Sakura, entendido -Le comento en un tono serio y a la vez enfadado.

Después de lo que dijo el chino se marchó dejando a Akihiro sorprendido y enfadado ya que lo que le había dicho el castaño era verdad y también por que sabia que competir con él seria difícil y mas por que la castaña parecía estar muy interesada en Shaoran.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

La chica se fue a las canchas de fútbol, al parecer era la primera vez que llegaba a un lugar temprano ya que no había rastro de Aiko por lo cuál la castaña tuvo que esperar a que llegara después de unos minutos.

\- Vaya viniste -Comentó la rubia.

\- Claro aunque te estuve esperando un tiempo -Contesto la castaña.

\- Oh perdón es que tuve algunas cosas que hacer -Comento en un tono burlón.

\- Esta bien ¿Pero dime de que quieres hablar conmigo? -Pregunto la oji-verde.

\- Vaya quieres ir directo al punto.

\- Claro no vengo a perder el tiempo así que mejor me dices de que quieres hablar.

\- Claro pero no será de tu agrado -Le comenta la rubia un poco enfadada.

\- No importa dime.

\- Pues la verdad quería hablar contigo sobre Shaoran.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Shaoran?

\- Pues seré muy sincera a mi me gusta él y no me importa que seas su novia voy a pelear por él -Le comentó la rubia.

 _«¿Por que después de oír eso me siento muy enfadada?, me acaba de decir que trataría de conquistarlo, lo cual ya sabía pero ¿Por que me molesta eso?»_ Pensó la castaña para después contestar.

\- Ya me había dado cuenta de que te gustaba mi novio y no me importa que trates de conquistarlo solo él puede escoger a quien querer -Comentó la oji-esmeralda con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Pues me aseguraré que esa sea yo.

\- Yo no te he dicho que te dejará el camino libre ¿Verdad? -Le aclaro la castaña algo enfadada.

\- Pues no me importa ya que hasta el mínimo momento que tenga con él yo tratare de que me vea mas que como amiga -Mencionó en tono burlesco.

\- Pues yo haré lo mismo cada momento que pase con él lo usaré para reforzar nuestra relación -Mencionó la castaña.

\- Esta bien entonces desde hoy empezara la lucha por quién se queda con Shaoran.

\- Está bien pero te dejo muy en claro algo.

\- ¿Qué? -Contesto la rubia con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Shaoran no es ningún objeto así que no se dice con quien se quedara lo mejor seria decir quien lo conquista entendido -Comentó la esmeralda enojada pero manteniéndose relajada.

Después de lo que dijo la esmeralda se marchó dejando a la rubia muy enfadada pero a la vez sorprendida pues ella no se imaginaba que Sakura fuera así y también por qué sabia que luchar contra ella seria difícil pues al parecer Shaoran esta muy interesado en ella lo cual ella no entendía por que, sí Sakura era muy aniñada.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Ambos llegaron a la salida de la escuela al mismo tiempo entonces se van hacia el departamento de Shaoran, después de unos minutos llegan y se ponen a platicar un poco.

\- Sakura tengo que comentarte algo -Comentó el chino.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunto la japonesa.

\- Con la persona que fui a hablar era Shimizu.

\- Ya veo y ¿Que paso? -Pregunto la chica.

\- Pues estuvimos hablando sobre ti.

\- Sobre mi ¿De qué? -Pregunta confundida.

\- Pues me dijo que le gustabas y que no le importaba que tuvieras novio que el haría lo que fuera para conquistarte -Mencionó el chino.

\- Ya veo y ¿Que le dijiste? -Pregunto la adolescente.

\- Como tú y yo ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, le dije que yo también haría lo posible para que nuestra relación no acabara, pero si no estas de acuerdo no te preocupes yo no haré nada -Mencionó el chino.

\- Oh ya veo y si estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijiste, pero bueno tengo que hablar contigo yo también -Comentó la chica.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunto el chino.

\- Con quién yo fui hablar fue con Aiko.

\- Oh ya veo y ¿Qué pasó? -Pregunto.

\- Pues fue igual que lo tuyo con Akihiro, pues me dijo que le gustabas y que no renunciaría a ti ni porque tengas novia que te conquistaría -Mencionó la castaña.

\- Ya veo y ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Lo mismo que tú le dijiste a Akihiro, que no le dejaría el camino libre y que haría lo que fuera para reforzar nuestra relación.

\- Ya veo entonces ya lo tenían planeado.

\- Eso parece pero ¿Qué vamos hacer? -Pregunto la chica.

\- No se sobre ese tema yo también quería conversar contigo.

\- Ya veo entonces tenemos que pensar bien que vamos hacer con la situación ya que cómo te había comentado no quiero regresar a la situación de antes -Diálogo la castaña.

\- Yo tampoco quiero volver a ser molestado con lo mismo de antes, pero en fin lo que ellos quieren es acabar con esto entonces eso significa que en realidad quieren acabar con la mentira -Dijo el ámbarino.

\- Si, pero eso no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos.

\- Eso ya lo se ya que ninguno de los dos esta interesado en ellos entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es actuar un poco mejor -Dijo el chino.

\- Mejor... ¿Cómo? -Pregunto la chica confundida.

\- Me refiero a que debemos de actuar más interesados en la supuesta relación que tenemos, cómo salir un poco más, en la escuela convivir un poco más -Comentó el chico.

\- ¿Te refieres a hacer más unidos? -Pregunto la chica.

\- S-si pero no lo mal interpretes -Mencionó el chico en tono nervioso.

\- Perdón creo que no me supe expresar me refiero a que debemos de actuar con mas interés en la relación ¿Cierto?

\- Así es.

\- Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -Pregunto preocupada.

\- Se me ocurrió una idea.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Cómo ni tu ni yo sabemos que hacer le vamos a pedir un consejo a Hiragizawa y Daidouji -Dijo el chino.

\- Ya veo pero ¿Entonces sería hasta mañana? -Pregunto la chica.

\- Pues es que esto es urgente así que tenía planeado mejor llamarles -Diálogo el ámbarino.

\- Que esperamos, ¡¡Hay que llamarles!!

\- Esta bien pero ¿Tu crees que estén juntos o les llamamos por separado? -Pregunto el chico.

\- Yo digo que están juntos así que hay que marcar le a solo uno -Respondió la chica.

Shaoran asienta con la cabeza y hace una vídeo llamada a Eriol.

Vídeo llamada con Eriol

\- Hola Li -Saludo el inglés.

\- Hola Hiragizawa una pregunta -Dijo el chino.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunto el peli-azul.

\- ¿Esta Daidouji contigo? -Pregunto el ámbarino.

\- Si aquí esta -Respondió el inglés.

\- Hola Li y ¿Sakura? -Pregunto la nívea.

\- Aquí esta -Respondió el chino.

\- Hola -Saludo la castaña sonriendo.

\- Bueno en fin necesitábamos a los dos para pedirles un consejo -Dijo el chino.

\- ¿Un consejo? -Preguntaron Eriol y Tomoyo.

\- Si, lo que pasa es que paso algo y no sabemos que hacer -Dijo la castaña.

\- ¿Se pelearon? -Pregunto la amatista preocupada.

\- No es eso -Dijo el chino.

\- Entonces expliquen bien yo también ya estaba pensando en que se habían peleado, pero bueno en fin ¿Sobre que quieren el consejo? -Pregunto el de lentes.

\- Primero digan nos el asunto y después ya vemos que les aconsejamos -Dijo la pelinegra.

\- Esta bien, pues no creo que no lo hayan notado lo que a estado pasando con Aiko y Akihiro en cuestión con nosotros -Mencionó la castaña.

\- Si se refieren a su interés en ustedes claro que lo hemos notado -Dijo la amatista.

\- Si se nota claramente que a Akihiro le gusta Sakura y a Aiko le gusta Li -Comentó el inglés.

\- Bueno esta claramente que están pendientes del asunto -Dijo el de pelo alborotado.

\- Así es pero ¿Acaso paso algo que necesitan un consejo? -Pensó el de gafas.

\- Pues... -Incompleto la castaña.

\- ¿Qué paso? no nos dejen con la duda -Pregunto la nívea.

\- Pues es que hoy Akihiro cito a Shaoran para que hablaran y Aiko a mi también para hablar -Respondió la esmeralda.

\- Y ¿Qué paso? -Pregunto interesado el oji-azul.

\- Pues ambas platicas trataron de lo mismo -Respondió el oji-ámbar.

\- De lo mismo... ¿Mismo qué? -Pregunta la amatista.

\- Pues es que al parecer ya lo tenían planeado para hablar sobre el tema -Dijo la oji-verde.

\- Pero ¡¿Qué?! digan que ya no estoy entendiendo nada -Comentó el de gafas un poco impaciente.

\- Esta bien yo se los explicare... nos citaron para hablar sobre el otro, en esas dos platicas tanto como Hayashi y Shimizu nos confirmaron lo que ya sabemos que a Shimizu le gusta Sakura y a Hayashi le gusto yo, pero eso no fue todo sino también nos confirmaron que no se rendirán tan fácilmente y nos retaron a pelear con ellos para ver quien nos conquista según ellos -Respondió el castaño.

\- Oh ya veo -Dijo el inglés.

\- Pero lo que pasa es que ninguno de los dos queremos mas problemas a parte de los de Meiling -Dijo la castaña.

\- Y no queremos acabar con nuestra relación -Dijeron al unísono los castaños.

\- Y para eso les queremos demostrar que estamos a gusto juntos -Dijo el castaño.

\- Pero el problema es que no sabemos como -Comentó la castaña.

\- Y por eso necesitamos un consejo y que mejor que ustedes para darnos lo -Mencionó el chino.

Tomoyo y Eriol no decían nada solo intercambiaron miradas y después se empezaron a reír.

\- Cuál es la gracia -Comentó el castaño en tono serio.

\- Es que se ven tan lindos pidiéndonos un consejo para que no acaben con su relación -Diálogo la amatista sonriendo.

\- Con esto no hay duda de que ustedes dos se quieren en verdad -Comentó el inglés igual sonriendo.

Después de lo que dijo el ingles, los castaños se sonrojaron lo cual provocó más risas de parte de Tomoyo y Eriol pero uno de los castaños comenta.

\- Bueno ¿Nos van a ayudar o no? -Pregunto el chino sonrojado.

\- O solo nos van estar haciendo burla -Siguió la castaña sonrojada.

\- Bueno esta bien pero cálmense -Comentó la pelinegra.

\- Ya se... lo que van hacer será comportarse un poco mas cariñosos -Dijo el inglés.

\- Si, por que ustedes no se comportan cariñosos, hasta parece que no son novios -Dijo la amatista.

Los castaños como vieron que sus amigos empezaban a sospechar rápidamente respondieron.

\- No es eso solo que no nos gusta ser cariñosos en frente de todos ¿Verdad Sakura? -Le pregunto el chino a la chica en tono nervioso.

\- Si es solo por eso -Respondió nerviosa la castaña.

\- Pero chicos no creo que demostrar un poco mas de cariño les haga daño -Mencionó la de cabello largo.

\- Está bien seremos un poco más cariñosos pero con eso no bastará -Dijo el de pelo alborotado.

\- Eso ya lo sabemos, por eso a que aparte de ser más cariñosos yo les recomiendo que salgan más seguido -Dijo la amatista.

\- Así es y mejor si salimos todos ya que como irían ellos y si siguen el consejo anterior ellos se darían cuenta que ustedes en verdad están a gusto con su relación -Recomendó el oji-azul.

\- Así es y con base a que estudian juntos eso esta bien ya que demuestra que se preocupan el uno por el otro -Comentó la nívea.

\- También les recomiendo que sean más detallistas entre ustedes como darse regalos o cosas así ¿Entendido? -Pregunto el inglés.

\- Esta bien seguiremos sus consejos -Respondió la oji-esmeralda.

\- Esto también servirá con el asunto de Meiling -Comentó el inglés.

\- Esta bien gracias -Agradeció el chino.

\- Y si todo esto no resuelve el problema todavía queda el arma secreta -Comentó la amatista sonriendo.

\- ¿Arma secreta? -Preguntaron los castaños confundidos.

\- Así es, el arma secreta -Repitió el inglés mientras sonreía.

\- Y se puede saber... ¿Qué es? -Pregunta la castaña.

\- No por que es secreta -Respondió su prima.

\- Y como ya a dicho mi novia solo se usará en caso de que los consejos no den resultado -Dijo el peli-azul.

\- Esta bien nos dejan con la duda pero gracias por sus consejos amigos -Agradeció el chino.

\- De nada, bueno los dejamos para que estudien -Respondieron Eriol y Tomoyo.

Los castaños asientan con la cabeza y se termina la llamada entonces uno de los castaños comenta.

\- Pues ya nos dieron el consejo y es casi lo que habíamos dicho nosotros -Comentó el chico.

\- Si lo note y entonces ¿Seguiremos los consejos o no? -Pregunto la chica.

\- Si estas de acuerdo si, si no ya pensaremos en otra cosa -Comentó el ámbarino.

\- Pues yo si estoy de acuerdo ¿Pero tú estas de acuerdo? -Pregunto la esmeralda.

\- Si estoy de acuerdo, bueno los consejos son salir más, dar regalos y ser más cariñosos -Comentó el chino.

\- Si ya se pero ¿Cómo nos organizaremos? -Pregunto la chica.

\- Pues en salir más no hay problema y en los regalos tampoco pero - _comentaba el chico pero en eso se sonroja un poco y se apena-_ en ser mas cariñosos yo dijo que solo cuando Hayashi y Shimizu estén presentes ¿Te parece? -Pregunto el chico.

\- Si me parece bien -Respondió la chica un poco sonrojada.

Entonces ambos castaños se quedan callados para pensar un poco sobre la situación de que ellos no eran tan cariñosos ya que su relación solo es por conveniencia pero entonces se empieza a formar un silencio incómodo entre ellos, no supieron cuánto tiempo duraron así hasta que uno comenta.

\- Oye Shaoran a ti no te dio curiosidad saber cuál es el arma secreta que mencionaron Tomoyo y Eriol -Dijo la castaña rompiendo la tensión.

\- Si pero no nos quisieron decir que es, pero ¿Tú de casualidad no tienes alguna idea de que podría ser? ya que eres amiga de Daidouji -Pregunto el chico.

\- No se que podría ser pero y ¿Tú no tienes alguna sospecha de que podría ser tu eres amigo de Eriol? -Pregunto la chica.

\- Ni la menor idea de que podría ser - _respondió mientras suspira resignado_ \- es difícil saber lo que piensan esos dos.

\- Si que es muy difícil saber qué piensan esos dos -Comentó para después suspirar resignada.

\- Si pero ve el lado bueno no creo que sea muy importante ya que dijieron que solo se usaría si no funcionaban los consejos -Dijo el castaño.

\- Sabes tienes razón Shaoran no a de ser muy importante -Comento la chica muy animada para después sonreir.

El chico al ver a la chica muy animada se puso nervioso pero cuando la castaña sonrió provoco un pequeño sonrojo en él por lo cual se voltea para no ver a Sakura y se va a la cocina.

 _«Pero que me pasa solo estábamos hablando normal por qué reaccione así tan solo de verla sonreír - aumenta el sonrojo- yo m-me ¡¡Sonroje!! pero por qué me pasa esto últimamente no lo entiendo»_ Pensó el chico.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Shaoran? -Pregunto desconcertada por la reacción del chico

\- N-no nada -Respondió nervioso y sonrojado.

\- ¿Seguro? -Pregunto.

El chico acepta con la cabeza y entonces la japonesa comenta.

\- ¿De verdad estas bien? Es que te comportaste algo raro.

\- Si solo es que tengo algo de hambre y pues me voltie para ir a la cocina para hacer algo de comer ¿Qué acaso tu no tienes hambre? -Pregunto el chico de espaldas.

\- Si, entonces ¿Necesitas ayuda? -Pregunto la chica.

\- N-no yo puedo hacer la comida solo -Respondió el castaño nervioso mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? -Pregunto la castaña.

\- Si en serio estoy bien -Repitió nervioso y sonrojado.

 _«No puedo dejar que me vea así ya que me seguirá preguntando que tengo y no tengo respuesta para eso»_ Pensó el ámbarino pero la voz de Sakura lo saca de sus pensamientos.

\- Entonces ¿Qué hago yo? -Pregunto.

\- Si quieres ve poniendo la mesa mientras yo preparo la comida -Respondió aun nervioso pero menos sonrojado.

\- Esta bien.

Entonces la castaña va por los platos y empieza a poner la mesa, en cuanto a Shaoran había regresado a su estado normal de chico serio pero entonces Sakura se pone a pensar.

 _«Qué raro no es la primera vez que Shaoran actúa así el viernes pasado ocurrió algo similar ¿Le preocupara algo? ¿O estará enfermo?»_ Pensó la chica.

Entonces la chica empieza a observar al chino, la castaña no supo canto tiempo estuvo así hasta que empezó a sentir un calor en sus mejillas entonces retira la mirada y se pone a pensar.

 _«Pero por qué me sonroje de tan solo verlo... no es la primera vez que me pasa pero ¿Por que?»_ Pensó la oji-verde.

Entonces la castaña vuelve a ver al chico por unos minutos, la chica tenía de nuevo un pequeño sonrojo pero en eso entonces voltea Shaoran y la chica gira su cabeza apenada entonces él pregunta.

\- ¿Esta todo bien?

\- Si.

 _«Al parecer no se dio cuenta que me había sonrojado un poco - suspira\- que alivio me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza si lo hubiera notado»_ Pensó la castaña.

\- Bueno ya esta la comida, comemos y empezamos a estudiar -Dijo el chino.

\- Si.

Entonces así los castaños comieron, lavaron los trastes y empezaron a estudiar el chico a veces estaba un poco incómodo al estar alado de la chica por lo transcurrido hace unos minutos aunque no era el único ya que ella estaba igual pero por lo que había pensado, entonces así paso el tiempo hasta que era la hora de que Sakura se fuera a su casa.

\- Bueno eso es todo por hoy -Diálogo el chino.

\- Si -Contesto la chica sonriendo.

\- Bueno ya es algo tarde te voy a dejar a tu casa -Le comentó aunque la verdad era que la sonrisa de la chica lo había puesto nervioso de nuevo.

La esmeralda asienta con la cabeza y guarda sus cosas después de unos minutos ya iban de camino a casa de ella, en el camino no decían nada por lo cuál se había hecho un silencio incómodo para ellos entonces Sakura comenta.

\- Bueno y ¿Qué tal voy, estoy mejorando en los ejercicios? -Pregunto.

\- De cómo antes estabas a ahora si -Respondió el chico con un tono un poco burlesco.

\- Vas a empezar a pelear -Le dijo la chica con un puchero.

\- No era mi intención pero se me olvidaba que estaba hablando con Sakura la enojonsita -Comentó el chico riéndose un poco.

\- Qué yo no soy una enojonsita -Aclaró un poco molesta.

\- No claro así eres tú.

\- Creo que me estas confundiendo contigo Shaoran el enojonsito, serio -Mencionó la chica mientras reía un poco.

\- Bueno ya basta de bromas ya llegamos a tu casa.

\- Es cierto bueno nos vemos mañana -Se despidió sonriendo.

\- S-si nos vemos mañana - _comentaba el chico nervioso pero en eso se rie-_ enojonsita.

\- Qué no soy una enojonsita -Dijo la castaña con un puchero.

\- Si como no, pero en fin hasta mañana -Dijo el chico mientras sonreía.

\- Hasta mañana.

Entonces el chico se va y Sakura se mete a su casa.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

La castaña había ido a su recamara a arreglar sus cosas para mañana la escuela ya que su tarea ya la había hecho después de hacer todo eso se sentó en su cama abrazando sus piernas mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido el día de hoy.

 _«Qué fue lo que me pasó hoy ¿Por qué me sonroje al estarlo viendo? ¿Por qué me sentía algo incomoda de estar cerca de él? pero no es la primera vez que me sonrojo cuando lo veo o por algo que dice pero ¿Por qué? esto antes no me pasaba, ni cuando se me declaraban entonces con él ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto con Shaoran?! ¡¡De seguro me estoy volviendo loca!!»_ Pensó la castaña.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

El chico ya había regresado a su departamento y se había ido a su recamara, había alistado sus cosas para mañana y se había puesto a pensar.

 _«No entiendo lo que me pasa no es la primera vez que me comporto así cuando estoy con Sakura pero me han estado pasando cosas muy raras como ponerme nervioso o...son-sonrojarme pero ¿Por qué? esto no me pasaba ni siquiera la primera vez que se me declararon en la secundaria y todas las demás solo había sido cortante para que me dejarán en paz ¿Pero por qué le pasaba esto con Sakura?»_ Pensó el castaño algo frustrado.

El chico se había tirado en la cama y se había puesto la almohada en la cabeza y entonces grito.

\- ¡¿Pero que me pasa?! -Grito exasperado para después oír como tocan la puerta de su recámara.

\- Xiao Lang esta todo bien es que vengo llegando y te oír gritar -Le comentó la oji-roja.

\- Si esta todo bien -Respondió.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si.

\- Bueno yo pensé que te pasaba algo pero creo que no en fin me voy a mi recamara -Mencionó la de coletas para después irse a lo cual el castaño se pone a pensar en lo que había dicho su prima.

 _«Yo pensé que te pasaba algo»_ Recordó.

\- Gran pregunta para la que no tengo respuesta - _comentó para después suspirar_ \- ¿Qué me pasa?


	16. Capítulo 15: Día de fiebre

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 15: Día de fiebre.**

Era jueves por la mañana y como siempre Shaoran iba por Sakura a su casa, pero el castaño notaba a la chica algo nerviosa por lo cual comenta.

\- Eh...Sakura ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto extrañado.

\- Si es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa por el examen de matemáticas de hoy -Respondió la chica nerviosa.

\- Tranquila Sakura has estado estudiando mucho ya veras que te ira bien en el examen -Comentó el chico.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? -Pregunto la castaña.

\- Claro ¿Por que lo dudas? -Cuestionó el oji-ámbar.

\- Es que yo nunca he sido buena en esa materia, por eso -Respondió la oji-esmeralda.

\- Pero has mejorado en el tiempo que hemos estado estudiando ya veras que saldrás bien.

\- Bueno si tu lo dices entonces es cierto -Entonces le sonríe la esmeralda.

Shaoran al ver como Sakura le regalaba una sonrisa se puso nervioso y lo único que hizo fue decir algo.

\- Ah... eh... Sakura debemos apurarnos o llegaremos tarde -Mencionó el chico nervioso.

\- Eh... esta bien -Mencionó la chica confundida por la reacción del chino.

 _«Pero aun es temprano y es imposible que lleguemos tarde, aunque últimamente Shaoran actúa raro pero a decir verdad yo igual me he comportado algo rara pero no se por que ¿Qué me estará ocurriendo»_ Pensó la chica.

 _«Últimamente con tan solo verla me pongo nervioso y siento que me arden las mejillas cuando la veo sonreír pero ¿Por qué? por qué cuando estoy con ella me pasan cosas que antes no, con ella hablo naturalmente, con ella puedo ser yo mismo, con ella las risas me salen por si solas sin tener que forzarlas y sobre todo con ella me he sonrojado bastantes veces. Pero mi pregunta es ¿Por qué con ella me siento así? no lo se pero tarde o temprano voy a averiguar que es lo que me pasa con ella»_ Pensó el ambarino.

Después de unos minutos de estar sumergidos en sus pensamientos los castaños llegaron a la secundaria y se fueron a su salón, a la primera hora era la prueba de matemáticas la cual se entregaría al final del día ya calificada por lo cual la castaña estaba nerviosa de no tener una buena nota y así paso el examen de matemáticas junto con las demás horas llegando así la hora del almuerzo y después de un tiempo de estar almorzando el grupo de amigos Tomoyo comenta.

\- ¿Qué tal cómo creen les fue en el examen? A mi creo que bien -Comentó la amatista sonriendo.

\- A mi no creo que me haya ido mal -Respondió el inglés igual sonriendo.

\- Bien -Respondió la china mientras bebía una limonada.

\- Yo digo que a mi bien -Respondió el pelinegro con seguridad.

\- Bien igual -Respondió la rubia sonriendo.

\- A mi normal -Respondió con seriedad el chino.

\- Hay Li a ti lo normal es tener una nota perfecta pero en fin, a ti Sakura como crees que te fue -Dijo el peli-azul.

\- No lo se espero que bien -Respondió la castaña con nervios.

\- Ya veras que tendrás una buena nota, ya que te has esforzado mucho -Le dio ánimos el chino mientras sonreía y agarraba la mano de la castaña.

\- G-gracias por darme ánimos -Agradeció la oji-verde sonrojada y algo nerviosa.

Entonces ambos castaños se quedaron observándose mientras un sonrojo aparecía en Shaoran y en Sakura su sonrojo iba aumentando.

\- Hey tortolitos seguimos aquí -Interrumpió el inglés tosiendo falsamente.

Después de lo que dijo el inglés los castaños se separaron muy sonrojados y avergonzados ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué actuaron así? ninguno de los castaños lo sabía pero tampoco lo querían saber ya que en el fondo sabían que lo que acababa de pasar del todo no los había incomodado.

\- En serio chicos si ustedes dos siguen así tendré que volver a traer mi cámara de vídeo -Comentó la nívea.

\- Pues mejor ve preparándola ya que estos dos se sonrojan a cada rato -Le dijo la china.

\- Eso es muy cierto quien no lo notaria si se ponen muy sonrojados casi parecen dos tomates -Comentó el inglés burlonamente.

Por los comentarios que hacían el par de castaños tenían la cara roja de la vergüenza y lo único que hicieron para ocultar un poco su sonrojo fue bajar un poco la cabeza para que su cabello les tapara un poco el sonrojo, pero a una poca distancia se podría observar a Aiko y a Akihiro muy molestos.

\- Hay Meiling tienes razón mañana traeré mi cámara de vídeo para grabarlos - _comentó la amatista mientras le brillaban los ojos de la emoción_ \- es que se ven tan lindos.

Por el comentario de Tomoyo a los castaños les surgió una gran gota en la cabeza, pero en ese momento sonó la campana anunciando así que el receso había acabado y todos se empezaron a retirar a su salón, los primeros en retirarse fueron los castaños para que así ya no los molestaran pero en el pequeño transcurso hablaron un poco.

\- Detesto cuando se comportan así, nos ponen en una situación vergonzosa -Comentó el chico.

\- Demasiado vergonzosa -Confirmó la chica.

\- No entiendo que ganan con hacer eso, ¡¡No estábamos haciendo nada raro!!... ¿O si? -Pregunto el castaño.

Los castaños se ponen a pensar y entonces se les viene el recuerdo de cuando se quedaron observando el uno al otro sonrojados lo cual provocó que se volvieran a sonrojar y se formara un silencio incómodo.

\- Notaste que Mei Ling volvió a comportarse distinta -Comentó el chico un poco menos sonrojado rompiendo el silencio.

\- Si pero sigo sin entender por que se comporta así y después cambia -Respondió la chica un poco menos sonrojada.

\- Yo tampoco lo se pero en fin hay que entrar a clase.

La chica asienta y sonríe lo cual hace sonrojar un poco más al castaño por lo cual se mete rápido al salón y al poco rato llegan los demás y así empiezan las siguientes cuatro horas de clases, ya al final del día el castaño esperaba a la chica para que se fueran a la casa de ella, no paso mucho tiempo cuando llego la castaña abrazándolo y sonriendo por lo cual él se sonroja.

\- Gracias Shaoran -Agradeció la castaña sonriendo y abrazando al chico.

\- ¿Gracias de qué? -Pregunto el chino sonrojado.

\- Mira - _le comentó la castaña mientras se separaba del él para enseñarle el examen_ \- es la mejor calificación que he tenido, por eso te doy las gracias por que sin tu ayuda no tuviera esta calificación.

\- Me alegro por ti y como te esforzarte mucho por este examen ¡¡Te invitó un helado!! -Le comentó el chico sonriendo.

\- Claro vamos.

Y así el par de castaños se retiraron por su helado pero cómo ambos disfrutaban mucho de la compañía del otro perdieron la noción del tiempo hasta que el cielo empieza a nublarse poco a poco y después empieza a llover fuertemente.

 _«Genial tuvo que empezar a llover justo a hora que no traje el paraguas_ _-mira de reojo a la castaña-_ _pero Sakura se mojara por mi no hay problema pero y ella ¿Si se enferma?»_ Pensó el castaño para después quitarse el suéter de la escuela y ponérselo en los hombros a la castaña.

 _«Al parecer la lluvia no se quitara tan rápido, la única opción es irnos así pero hay un problema no traigo un paraguas y Shaoran tampoco por lo cual tendríamos que correr»_ Pensó la chica pero en eso siente caer algo en se hombros.

\- Toma para que no te mojes lo que pasa es que no traigo paraguas y no tengo que mas darte -Comentó el chico.

\- ¿Pero Shaoran y tú? ¡¡Vas a acabar todo empapado!! -Dijo la esmeralda.

\- Por mi no hay problema lo principal es que tu no te mojes.

\- Pero... -Comentaba la chica pero la interrumpe.

\- Pero nada, como una vez te dije sea como sea que haya sucedido eres mi novia y mi deber es protegerte y eso es lo que estoy asiendo... bueno basta de charla mejor nos vamos ya que al parecer la lluvia no parara en un buen rato y aparte si no te llevo a tu casa temprano tu hermano empezará a molestar ¿Estas de acuerdo? -Le pregunto el castaño.

\- Si -Respondió la chica con un leve sonrojo.

 _«Es lindo y se preocupa por mi»_ Pensó la chica sonriendo.

 _«Como una vez te dije sea como sea que haya sucedido eres mi novia y mi deber es protegerte y eso es lo que estoy asiendo»_ Recordó las palabras del chico

 _«Últimamente no se bien lo que me pasa con él por que me sonrojo aunque es lindo... ¡¡Espera desde cuando digo que un chico me parezca lindo! y luego si ese chico es ¡¡Shaoran!!... definitivamente algo me pasa»_ Pensó la chica confundida.

Y así los castaños se retiraron de donde estaban y se echaron a correr hasta que llegaron a casa de la chica.

\- Gracias, mañana te doy tu suéter seco -Le dijo la castaña.

\- No te preocupes yo lo seco en mi casa -Comentó el chico.

\- Claro que no yo lo haré, solo por esta vez dejarme hacer algo por ti -Dijo la chica.

\- Esta bien entonces te veo mañana -Se despidió el chico.

\- Si -Se despidió la chica para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿P-por qué hiciste eso? -Pregunto el chico sonrojado.

\- Es para agradecerte por haberme ayudado a estudiar y también por preocuparte por mi -Le respondió sonriendo la castaña.

\- Ya veo pero en fin me retiro ya que aun sigue lloviendo y mi departamento no esta muy cerca de aquí -Dijo el chico.

La chica asienta con la cabeza y el chico se marcha, así paso el resto del día.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Era temprano pero la chica ya estaba despierta, cambiada y desayunando pero de repente le llega un mensaje.

 **Mensaje de: _Shaoran_**

 _Hola perdón por avisarte hasta ahora pero me salió un inconveniente y no iré a la escuela, por lo cual no podré pasar por ti bueno hasta mañana._

 _Posdata: Espero que leas el mensaje a tiempo dormilonsita._

\- Pero quién se cree Shaoran para primero llamarme enojonsita y ahora me llama dormilonsita, pero en fin tendré que irme sola hoy -Dijo la castaña con un puchero.

La castaña siguió desayunando, después lavo su plato, se lavo los dientes y se fue a la escuela, no llego tan temprano pero tampoco tan tarde como antes, al poco tiempo llego Tomoyo.

\- Hola Sakurita y ¿Li? -Pregunto la pelinegra.

\- Hoy no asistirá a clases me dijo que le salió un inconveniente -Respondió la castaña.

\- Oh ya veo entonces hoy te juntaras conmigo para hablar, por Eriol no te preocupes hoy entrenara con sus amigos -Comentó la amatista.

La castaña asiente pero en eso entra Meiling algo molesta y se dirige a ella.

\- Sakura -Nombró en tono serio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunto la castaña algo confusa por el comportamiento de la chica.

\- Necesito de tu ayuda -Respondió la china.

\- ¿De mi ayuda? -Pregunto desconcertada.

\- Si se trata de Xiao Lang -Comentó.

\- Qué pasa con él.

\- Supongo que sabrás por que no asistió hoy a clases -Mencionó la de coletas.

\- Si me mando un mensaje donde me dijo que tuvo un inconveniente.

\- ¡¡Inconveniente!! te mintió esta enfermo pero se niega a que alguien lo vea según él solo es un resfriado pero como sabrás él es chino al igual que yo y es muy vulnerable a los cambios bruscos de temperatura y sobre todo si llega todo empapado -Le comentó la oji-roja exasperada.

\- ¿Empapado? -Pregunto la nívea.

\- Así es -Respondió la china.

\- Y por que llego así si sabe que es sensible a los cambios de temperatura -Comentó la amatista.

\- No lo se solo llego y... -Comentaba la de coletas.

 ** _FLASH BLACK_**

La China se encontraba asiendo té cuando de repente se oye el sonido de la puerta.

\- Ya llegue Mei Ling -Comentó el chino.

\- Qué bien Xiao Lang...- _comentaba la china pero en eso voltea a verlo y se queda sorprendía-_ ¡¿Que te paso?!

\- No es obvio afuera esta lloviendo.

\- Eso ya lo se ¿Pero por que vienes así todo empapado y sin suéter? -Pregunto la pelinegra.

\- Por nada -Respondió para después estornudar.

\- De seguro te dará un resfriado ya sabes que eres sensible a los cambios de temperatura -Le comento.

\- No es nada en fin me voy a cambiar -Comentó el chino para después volver a estornudar.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASH BLACK_**

\- Y así siguió todo el resto del día estornudando y estornudando y en la mañana amaneció con fiebre pero se negó a que me quedara con él para ver como esta o llamar a un médico pero su única respuesta fue solo es un simple resfriado -Mencionó la china.

\- Ya veo entonces es verdad que a Li no le gusta que se preocupen mucho por él -Comentó la amatista.

\- Así es y por eso - _mira a la castaña_ \- necesito tu ayuda él es tu novio así que no se negara a que cuides de él.

\- Esta bien por mi no hay problema de cuidarlo todo el día, mi padre esta de viaje y Touya se quedara en la casa de Yukito así que no tengo compromisos hoy -Comentó la castaña.

\- Esta bien ya que me estaba preocupando por quien se quedaría con él hoy ya que no estaré en el departamento por asuntos importantes -Dijo la pelinegra de coletas.

\- Tranquila no te preocupes solo me irá a cambiar y me voy al departamento -Contesto la castaña.

Entonces así las chicas se van a sus lugares al poco rato entra el profesor y empiezan las primeras cuatro horas hasta que llega el receso.

\- Oye Sakura has estado algo rara ¿Te sucede algo? -Pregunto la de cabello largo.

\- No es nada Tomoyo solo me siento culpable de que Shaoran se haya enfermado.

\- Pero Sakurita tu no tienes la culpa.

\- Si la tengo si tan solo no hubiera aceptado su suéter el día de ayer cuando llovía él hubiera estado mas protegido y tal vez no se hubiera enfermado -Comentó la castaña.

\- Ahora entiendo por que Li estaba empapado no le importo si el se enfermaba lo importante para él era que tu no te enfermaras, se nota que le interesas mucho Li en realidad te quiere -Dijo la amatista.

La castaña ante el comentario de su amiga se sonrojo y en eso entonces volvió a pensar en lo que le dijo el chico.

 _«Sea como sea que haya sucedido eres mi novia y mi deber es protegerte y eso es lo que estoy asiendo»_ Recordó la chica por la cual el sonrojó de la castaña se hizo mas notorio así que su amiga le comenta.

\- Pero en que pensaste que te hizo sonrojar -Comentó la nívea.

\- Es que Shaoran ayer cuando me dio su suéter y yo me intente negar me dijo que como soy su novia su deber es protegerme y que eso es lo que estaba asiendo -Le respondió la oji-verde sonrojada.

\- Hay que lindo te sonrojas cuando hablas de Li -Comentó su prima bajando la cámara que traía en la mano.

\- ¡¡Tomoyo grabaste eso!! -Comentó la castaña alarmada.

\- Claro y estas nuevas grabaciones serán una colección que se llamara El primer amor de Sakura -Comentó la pelinegra emocionada.

\- ¡¡Tomoyo!! ¿No piensas enseñarle esas grabaciones a los demás verdad? -Pregunto la castaña sonrojada.

\- Pero claro que ¡¡Si!! en especial a Li -Respondió la nívea sonriendo.

\- ¡¡No!! sobre todo menos a Shaoran -Le dijo la castaña muy sonrojada.

\- Hay Sakurita pero ¿Por qué no? -Pregunto.

 _«Por que en realidad esta relación es solo por conveniencia y si llegara a ver esas grabaciones moriría de la vergüenza»_ Pensó la oji-esmeralda.

\- Por que me daría mucha pena -Respondió.

\- Hay Sakurita pero si también él aparecería cuando se sonroja ¿Qué no te gustaría ver cuando se sonroja?

\- Si me gustaría ver lo lindo que se sonroja -Respondió sin pensar.

Entonces Sakura se da cuenta que hablo en voz alta y se sonroja más pero después se escucha a Tomoyo reír.

\- Eso también quedó grabado para la colección -Comentó la chica riendo mientras bajaba la cámara.

\- ¡¡Tomoyo!!

En eso sonó la campana anunciando así que el receso había acabado entonces las amigas se van a su salón y así paso el resto de las clases Sakura ya se encontraba en su casa asiendo el aseo que había terminado rápido y se había cambiado entonces salio en dirección al departamento del chino, una vez que se encontraba ya en frente de la puerta del departamento metió la llave que le había dado Meiling en la cerradura de la puerta y la abrió, ella pensaba que era mejor tocar la puerta pero Meiling insistió en darle la llave.

En fin la chica ingresó en el departamento y dejo las llaves sobre la mesa pero entonces oye una voz que venía de un pasillo que llevaba a una recamara.

\- ¿Mei Ling eres tú? -Pregunto el chico medio adormilado.

\- No soy Meiling ella salió a atender unos asuntos -Comentó la chica desde el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Sakura? -Pregunto confuso.

\- Obvio quién más.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto desconcertado.

\- Vine a cuidarte ya que me entere que te enfermaste, aunque por cierto ¿Por que me mentiste y me dijiste que te salio un imprevisto en lugar de decirme que estabas enfermo? -Le pregunto.

\- Sakura solo se trata de un resfriado.

\- Si como si no supiera que eres muy sensible a los cambios de temperatura eso significa que eres sensible al frío y que te enfermerías con facilidad.

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo? -Pregunto extrañado.

\- Eso no importa ahora, solo quiero saber por qué no me dijiste.

\- No es algo de gran importancia.

\- Shaoran tu ayer mismo me dijiste que como haya sucedido soy tu novia y me protegerias, así que ahora te lo digo yo eres mi novio y mi responsabilidad también es cuidarte y eso es lo que haré -Comentó la chica con un puchero.

\- Pero es distinto -Comento el chico mientras se sonrojaba pero no lo noto la castaña ya que el chico tenía las mejillas rojas por la fiebre

\- No es distinto es lo mismo - _comentó la chica mientras se acerca para después poner una mano en la frente del chico y otra en la frente de ella_ \- tienes fiebre y al parecer muy alta hasta estas rojo de la cara, bueno ahora regreso iré por un pañuelo húmedo.

El chico asiente y la castaña se va entonces el chico se pone a pensar.

 _«No se como se haya enterado de que estoy enfermo pero me alegra que este aquí»_ Pensó el chico con una sonrisa.

Unos pocos minutos después entra la japonesa con una bandeja de agua fría, un pañuelo, un vaso con agua y unas píldoras para la fiebre.

\- Ten con esto te sentirás un poco mejor -Comentó dándoles las píldoras y el vaso de agua.

El chico las toma mientras la castaña le pone el pañuelo en la frente y sale de la recámara ya que se había quedado dormido entonces empieza a recoger un poco el departamento no estaba muy tirado, después de acabar vio un poco la televisión, pero después de un tiempo ve en un mueble una foto donde estaba toda la familia Li y se pone a observar la detalladamente.

\- Así que esta es tu familia Shaoran y al parecer eres el mas pequeño - _comento la chica mientras sonreía-_ tan serio como siempre - _se sonroja_ \- pero en el fondo eres un chico lindo.

Entonces después de un rato la castaña decide ir asiendo la comida pero en eso escucha la voz del chino.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? -Pregunto el ámbarino.

\- Shaoran ¡¡Por que te levantaste si aun tienes fiebre!! -Comentó la chica con un puchero.

\- Es que no quería dejarte todo a ti por eso.

\- ¡¡Pareces un niño!! entiende que estas enfermo no te puedes esforzar así que mejor regresa a tu recamara -Le dijo la oji-verde con un puchero.

\- Sabias que te vez adorable cuando haces pucheros o te enojas - _le comentó el chico sonriendo lo cual provocó un sonrojo en la chica_ \- pero esta bien me iré a mi recamara enojonsita -Dijo el chico y se retiró.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

El chico iba caminando hacia su recamara mientras pensaba.

 _«Pero que me paso por que le dije todo eso aunque no mentí pero por que reaccione así, aunque debo admitir que me encanto verla sonrojarse pero ¿Por que?... ¡¡Ah de seguro la fiebre me esta afectado la cabeza!!»_ Pensó confundido.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

La chica aun seguía sorprendida por lo que le había dicho el chico, le había dicho que se veía adorable lo cual la había hecho sonrojar.

 _«Por que tan solo con haberme dicho que me veía adorable asiendo pucheros o enojarme hizo que mi corazón latiera desbocadamente y haya provocado que me sonroje ¿Qué me esta pasando últimamente con Shaoran?»_ Pensó la chica sonrojada.

La castaña se preguntaba eso una y otra vez hasta que se acuerda de la comida y deja de lado sus pensamientos y sigue cocinando poco después la comida ya esta hecha entonces sirve dos platos y se los lleva a la recamara del chico.

\- Permiso -Comentó la chica.

\- Claro entra.

Entonces la castaña entra y deja los dos platos en el escritorio que había alado de la cama de Shaoran, después de unos segundos los castaños ya estaban comiendo.

\- Gracias espero que no te esté causando muchos problemas -Comentó el chico

\- Para nada, pero bueno hay que acabar de comer.

Entonces los castaños vuelven a comer, después de comer la chica lavo los trastes que usó y estuvieron platicando unas horas hasta que el chico se quedo dormido, la castaña se quedo sentada en la silla del escritorio observándolo.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

 _«Se ve lindo cuando duerme - suspira\- en serio no se que es lo que me esta pasando contigo pero lo averiguare»_ Pensó la chica mientras pasa su pulgar por la mejilla del chico.

Entonces así estuvo un poco de tiempo más la castaña pero cuando ya se iba a retirar a ver un poco la televisión una mano la detuvo agarrando la suya.

\- Sakura no te vallas... eres una persona muy importante para mi -Murmuró el chico mientras dormía.

\- No me iré Shaoran estoy aquí y tú también eres una persona muy importante para mi -Comentó la chica en voz baja mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla del escritorio.

Entonces en ese momento aunque el chico estaba dormido sonrió y la chica solo coloco su cabeza en el escritorio sin deshacer el agarre de ambas manos hasta que ella también se quedo dormida.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Aproximadamente había pasado 2 horas desde que se quedaron dormidos pero en eso entonces el chico abrió los ojos y sintió que sujetaba salgo entonces dirigió su vista hacia su mano y vio que estaba unida con la de otra persona entonces ahí fue cuando noto a la chica dormida en su escritorio, entonces el chico sonrió al verla dormir.

 _«Se ve tan linda durmiendo - suspira\- tengo que averiguar lo antes posible que es lo que me pasa contigo pero de algo estoy seguro y es que te has convertido en una persona muy importante para mi»_ Pensó el chico antes de volver a dormir.


	17. Capítulo 16: Mejillas sonrojadas

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 16: Mejillas sonrojadas.**

El fin de semana había pasado rápido para un chico castaño ya que se la pasaba durmiendo debido a que estaba resfriado, pero el día lunes había llegado y aunque había mejorado un poco aun tenía un poco de fiebre pero para él no era un inconveniente, pero en fin el chico ya se estaba dirigiendo a la casa de la castaña, entonces en el camino el chico se pone a pensar en lo que le ocurre últimamente con cierta castaña.

 _«Desde lo que paso el viernes estoy más confundido que antes sobre lo que me pasa con Sakura pero se que en algo no me equivocó y es al saber que ella se esta convirtiendo en una persona muy importante para mi ¿Pero en qué?»_ Pensó el chico.

Y en eso es en lo que pensaba una y otra vez el chico hasta que llega a casa de la castaña, entonces el chico toca el timbre y después de unos segundos sale la chica.

\- Shaoran ¿Estas seguro que puedes ir hoy? -Pregunto la castaña.

\- Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -Respondió con otra pregunta.

\- Como que por qué ¡Estas enfermo! por eso -Mencionó la castaña asiendo un puchero.

\- Sakura ya te he dicho que solo es un simple resfriado.

\- Shaoran no solo es un resfriado, estas enfermo, ¿Que no vez que me preocupo por ti? -Le comentó la chica.

 _«Por que rayos con tan solo decir esas palabras logro que mi corazón se descontrolara y latiera desbocadamente._

 _¿Por que provoca que me sonroje? pero lo mas extraño es esta alegría que me provocó al oír que se preocupa por mi»_ Pensó el chino pero entonces habla Sakura algo alarmada.

\- Shaoran que te pasa tienes la cara roja ¿Acaso tienes fiebre? -Pregunta la chica preocupada.

\- T-tal v-vez pero hay que apurarnos -Respondió el castaño nervioso.

 _«Vaya nunca me imagine decir esto pero que bueno que estoy resfriado y con bastante fiebre ya que gracias a esto Sakura confundió mi sonrojo con la fiebre»_ Pensó el ámbarino.

\- Shaoran en serio si no te sientes bien es mejor que no vayas a la escuela -Dijo con preocupación la oji-verde.

\- Pero que tenemos aquí una Sakura que dice que falte a la escuela, si no mal recuerdo una vez que yo no quise entrar a la escuela tu no me dejaste faltar diciendo: _Vamos al salón ahora resulta que tu no vas entrar eso no lo voy a permitir,_ y ahora me pides que falte, dime donde dejaste a esa Sakura -Comentó en tono burlón el chino.

\- Esa vez fue diferente ya que tu no querías entrar por que Meiling ingreso ese día a nuestro salón y ahora lo hago por que me preocupa tu salud -Contesto con un puchero.

\- En serio Sakura estoy bien solo es un poco de fiebre -Mencionó el castaño sonriendo.

\- Pero Shaoran... -Comentaba la chica pero la interrumpe.

\- Pero nada mejor hay que apurarnos a llegar a la secundaria.

\- Esta bien pero si llegas a sentirte mal te iras a tú casa ¡¡Y no acepto un no por respuesta!!

\- Esta bien pero ya vámonos ¿Te parase? -Pregunto el castaño.

Sakura asiente con la cabeza y después de unos minutos los castaños llegan a la secundaria, pero cuando van entrando al salón llegan sus amigos a saludarlos.

\- Hola Sakura y Li -Saludaron Eriol y Tomoyo.

\- Hola -Respondieron los castaños.

\- Y como te sientes Li -Comentó el de lentes.

\- Bien.

\- ¡¡Bien!! si no mal te recuerdo en la mañana tenías la cara roja -Dijo la oji-esmeralda con un puchero.

\- Eso no es cierto -Negó el chino.

\- Claro que si, estábamos hablando cuando de repente la cara se te puso roja de la fiebre ¡¡Ya que no creo que haya sido por otra cosa!! -Dijo la de cabello corto.

El chino se volvió a sonrojar por el comentario que la castaña hizo ya que el sabia que eso fue un sonrojo que provocó ella gracias a las palabras _¿Que no vez que me preocupo por ti?,_ pero otra vez como en la mañana la chica confundió su sonrojo con fiebre.

\- Shaoran otra vez tienes la cara roja -Comentó preocupada.

\- ¡¡No es cierto!! -Negó el chico sonrojado.

\- Li lo que dice Sakura es cierto tienes el rostro rojo -Mencionó la nívea.

\- Así es tienes la cara como un tomate ¿No crees que era mejor que no hubieras asistido hoy a la escuela? -Pregunto el peli-azul.

\- Claro que no, ya les dije que estoy bien -Contesto el chino sonrojado para después dirigirse a su asiento.

\- Shaoran creo que es mejor que te vayas a tu casa -Comento la esmeralda.

\- No Sakura no me iré -Dijo el ambarino.

\- Pero Shaoran tu me dijiste que si te sentías mal te irías a tu casa así que es mejor que te vayas a tu casa -Mencionó la oji-verde.

\- Tu misma lo dijiste si me sentía mal pero como no me siento mal no tengo por que irme.

La castaña iba a protestar pero en eso se unen al grupo la rubia y el pelinegro.

\- Hola chicos -Saludo el pelinegro

\- Hola por... - _comentaba la rubia pero en eso ve a Shaoran con fiebre_ \- Li ¿Acaso te sientes mal? -Pregunto.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Eso no es cierto estas enfermo -Le dijo la castaña.

\- Pero no me siento mal -Comentó el castaño.

\- ¡¡Pero Shaoran tienes la cara roja de la fiebre!! -Le dijo con un puchero la castaña.

\- Eso es cierto ¿No crees que es mejor que te vayas a tu casa? - _pregunto el amatista en tono burlón-_ digo ni que se te fuera a perder algo.

El ámbarino al oír al amatista decirle digo ni que se te fuera a perder algo sabia que se ese algo al que se refería el chico era Sakura.

\- Gracias por preocuparte Shimizu pero me siento bien así que no le veo el caso al no asistir hoy a clases -Comentó el chino sarcástico.

\- Pero Li tienes fiebre -Comentó la rubia.

\- No es nada -Dijo el castaño.

\- ¡¿Qué no es nada?! ¡¡Li Shaoran te estas comportando como un niño al no admitir que te sientes mal!! -Le dijo la castaña ya algo enfadada.

\- Vaya Sakurita se enojo -Comento la nívea mientras grababa.

\- Vaya nunca me imagine que Sakura se enojara así -Comentó el inglés.

\- No esta muy enojada que digamos lo que pasa es que se desespero que Li no acepta que esta enfermo - _comentó la amatista emocionada mientras grababa_ \- esta preocupada por él.

\- S-sakura estoy bien no me siento mal, si ya se que estoy enfermo pero enserio no me siento mal -Comentó el chino algo sorprendido por la reacción de la castaña.

\- Shaoran que no vez que me preocupo por ti -Comentó la castaña preocupada.

Ante lo que dijo la japonesa el chino se volvió a sonrojar asiendo así entender a Tomoyo, Eriol, Aiko y Akihiro que la reacción del chico no era por fiebre si no por los comentarios de cierta castaña, entonces Tomoyo y Eriol intercambiaron miradas al igual que Aiko y Akihiro.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

\- Te diste cuenta de lo mismo que yo ¿O me equivoco? -Pregunto el de lentes en tono bajo.

\- Claro que si -Respondió la nívea en tono bajo pero aun grabando.

\- Claro esa es mi chica tan observadora como yo -Comentó el inglés.

\- Pero en fin que haremos con estos despistados -Comentó la amatista mientras se reía por el comentario del inglés.

\- No se pero tengo la impresión que no hay que meternos dejemos que esto fluya por si mismo ¿No crees?

\- Sabes tengo la misma sospecha.

\- Entonces observemos -Comentó el peli-azul mientras rodeaba la cintura de la nívea.

\- Si quiero grabar lo que pase.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

\- Lo se Sakura y te agradezco que te preocupes por mí pero enserio estoy bien -Comentó el castaño sonrojado.

\- ¿Seguro? -Pregunto insegura la castaña.

\- Seguro, que acaso no me crees -Le dijo el chino sonriendo mientras agarraba la mano de la chica.

\- Si te creo -Respondió la castaña sonrojada por lo que hizo el chico.

Entonces en eso llega el profesor.

\- Bueno chicos las clases van a comenzar a si que tomen asiento -Comentó el profesor entrando al salón.

Después de lo que dijo el maestro todos se van a sus respectivos lugares pero entonces Aiko y Akihiro se mensajean sobre lo que observaron.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

 **Mensaje de: _Aiko._**

 _No me agrado nada lo que observe._

 **Mensaje de: _Akihiro._**

 _Igual a mi ¿Cuando piensas actuar para que Li caiga en tus encantos._

 **Mensaje de: _Aiko._**

 _¡¿Y tu qué?! No has hecho nada para alejar a Sakura de Shaoran._

 **Mensaje de: _Akihiro._**

 _Para que nos enojarnos entre nosotros si sabemos bien que no hemos podido ejecutar el plan gracias a que esos dos son inseparables._

 **Mensaje de: _Aiko._**

 _Tienes razón pero ya hay que poner manos a la obra._

 **Mensaje de: _Akihiro._**

 _Estoy de acuerdo contigo._

Y con esto último acabaron de mensajear y siguieron las clases hasta que llega la hora del recreo, el grupo de amigos habían acabado de almorzar hace unos minutos entonces uno comenta.

\- Bueno no queríamos dejarlos pero un maestro pidió mi ayuda y la de Akihiro para algo y ya vamos tarde así que nos retiramos los vemos al rato -Comentó la rubia.

Los demás asienten con la cabeza y la chica y el chico se van.

\- Bueno como yo ya acabe de almorzar iré a avisarle al entrenador por que no ira Li al entrenamiento de fútbol de hoy -Comentó el inglés.

\- Y se puede saber ¡¿Por qué no voy a ir?! -Pregunto el chino con seriedad.

\- Es muy claro estas enfermo y a estado lloviendo y asiendo frío lo mas lógico estando en tu situación es que te vayas a descansar a tu tu departamento -Respondió el inglés.

\- Pero me siento bien -Comentó el ambarino.

\- Xiao Lang sabes bien que eso no es verdad así que es mejor que te vayas al departamento -Dijo la de coletas.

\- Y si no quiero -Contesto con seriedad el castaño.

\- Entonces le llamaré a tía Yelan para que mande a una de tus hermanas a cuidarte -Advirtió la oji-roja.

\- No así esta bien prefiero cuidarme yo mismo -Dijo el ambarino nervioso.

\- Que bueno pero tengo que hacer una llamada importante así que yo también me retiró -Comentó la china sacando su celular.

Y así el inglés y la china se fueron, quedando solo así los castaños y la pelinegra.

\- Oye Shaoran ¿Por qué reaccionaste así con lo de tú madre y tus hermanas? -Pregunto la esmeralda.

\- Lo que pasa es que mi madre esta muy ocupada con los asuntos de la familia y al enterarse que estoy enfermo al no poder venir ella mandaría a alguna de mis hermanas o todas -Contesto el oji-ámbar.

\- ¿Y eso no es bueno? -Pregunto la castaña.

\- No ellas son muy empalagosas conmigo -Dijo el chino.

\- ¿Como Meiling? -Pregunto la nívea.

\- Peor -Respondió con un suspiro de resignación.

\- ¿Y cuantas son? -Pregunto la amatista.

\- Son cuatro -Respondió el chico.

\- Y contigo son cinco -Comentó la castaña.

\- Así es -Dijo el castaño.

\- Y son mayores -Afirmó la oji-verde.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -Pregunto extrañado el ambarino.

\- El día que fui a tu departamento vi una foto tuya supongo que era familiar -Respondió la castaña.

\- Y eso a que hora fue, yo no te vi observando nada -Dijo el chico confundido.

\- La primera vez que te quedaste dormido -Contesto la de cabello corto.

En eso el chico se sumerge en sus pensamientos ya que la chica le hizo recordar la segunda vez que se durmió y despertó aferrado a la mano de ella, entonces el chico se sonroja alarmando otra vez a la castaña.

\- Shaoran ¿Qué te pasa otra vez tienes fiebre? -Pregunto la castaña alarmada.

\- Nada no tengo nada -Respondió el chico sonrojado pero a la vez sintiéndose mal.

Entonces en eso la castaña pone su mano en la frente del chico asiendo que este se sonroje al tenerla tan cerca y a unos pasos se podría observar a una Tomoyo grabando muy contenta.

\- Shaoran tienes fiebre -Comentó la oji-esmeralda preocupada.

 _«Demonios justo lo que me tenía, como detesto estar enfermo»_ Pensó el chico sintiéndose mal, pero en eso el chico se mareo un poco por lo fiebre y por la cercanía de la chica por lo cual la castaña se preocupa y la nívea por primera vez se da cuenta que esta acción de parte del chico no fue solo por la cercanía de Sakura si no por la fiebre que tenía.

\- ¡¿Shaoran te sientes bien?! -Pregunto la castaña alarmada.

\- No me siento algo mareado -Comentó el chino sentándose.

\- Sakura creo que lo mejor es que Li se retire a su departamento -Comentó la amatista.

\- Tienes razón -Dijo la oji-verde.

\- Pero y la escuela no me quiero retrasar -Comentó el chino.

\- Te los puede pasar Meiling -Contesto la amatista.

\- Pero no va estar en el departamento -Comentó el chico.

\- Entonces al rato voy a tu departamento y te paso los apuntes de hoy -Dijo la castaña.

\- Esta bien entonces les tomo la palabra me retiraré de clases -Contesto el castaño.

Termino el receso y el castaño se retiro, los demás estaban en sus clases pero hubo una junta de maestros por lo cual los alumnos tenían la hora libre la cual aprovecharon para platicar.

\- Entonces por eso se retiro Li -Dijo el inglés.

\- Así es -Respondió la amatista.

\- Hay Xiao Lang no entiende en la mañana le dije que era mejor que se quedara a descansar -Comentó la china.

\- Así es Li -Dijo el de lentes.

\- Oye Meiling, ¿Shaoran siempre se pone así cuando se resfría? -Le pregunto la castaña.

\- De hecho el no se resfría tan facil , lo que paso es que como el es de Hong Kong y es un lugar cálido y Tomoeda uno frío no se acostumbra a los cambios de temperatura, lo cual lo hace vulnerable -Respondió la china.

\- O ya veo -Dijo la oji-verde.

\- No se ustedes pero no creen que es lindo que un chico sea sensible al frío -Dijo la amatista de repente.

-: Si eso lo hace adorable -Comentó la castaña sonriendo.

\- Si aunque para Xiao Lang estar resfriado es lo peor -Dijo la china.

\- Oigan chicas recuerden que estoy aqui, ¿Saben que es horrible oír conversaciones de chicas sobre un chico y sobre todo en esa plática participa mi novia y mucho más incómodo si ese chico del que hablan es mi mejor amigo? -Comentó el inglés.

\- Que lindo Eriol Hiragizawa esta celoso -Comentaron la castaña y la china.

\- Estas celoso Eriol -Comentó la castaña sonriendo.

\- Para nada -Contesto el inglés con un tono burlón.

\- Te conozco - _comentó la nívea para después reír-_ y pensar que tu molestas a Li cuando se pone celoso y no lo admite y tu estas igual.

\- Oye eso es una mala jugada -Comentó el inglés.

\- ¿Cómo que celoso? -Preguntaron de repente la china y la castaña al unísono.

\- Si, es que hemos visto un par de veces a Li ponerse celoso -Comentó la nívea.

\- ¿A Shaoran? -Pregunto confundida la castaña.

\- Así es -Confirmó el inglés.

\- ¿Cuando?, yo nunca lo he visto celoso -Comentó la china entusiasmada.

\- Tiene un poco de tiempo fue antes de que llegaras a Tomoeda o te juntaras con nosotros -Comentó la amatista.

\- O ya veo entonces jamás podré ver a mi primito celoso -Comentó la china con algo de decepción y exageración.

\- Claro que si lo veras y varias veces eso te lo aseguró -Dijo el peli-azul.

Después de lo que dijo el inglés él y la amatista intercambian miradas y se ponen a reír.

\- ¿Y como están tan seguros? -Pregunto la china.

\- Después te comentó por que -Respondió la amatista.

\- Esta bien pero me cuentas ¿De acuerdo? -Le advirtió la oji-roja.

\- Oye Meiling y por qué quieres saber si Shaoran se pone celoso por alguien que no se supone que tú... -Comentaba la oji-verde pero la interrumpe.

\- Ya te dije Sakura tengo mis razones -Mencionó la de coletas sonriendo.

La castaña no entendía el por qué de los cambios de la china ¿Qué no se suponía que ella le gustaba él?, pero por otro lado no entendía por que le causaba tristeza y algo de dolor el saber Shaoran se ponía a celoso ¿Se supone que cuando alguien se pone celoso es por qué una persona le habla a la persona que te gusta? entonces eso significa que ¿A Shaoran le gusta alguien?, a los pocos minutos llego el profesor pues ya había acabado la junta de maestros entonces las clases debían seguir, todos los alumnos se fueron a sus lugares, pero la nívea fue la única que noto la tristeza de la castaña entonces le manda un mensaje en una bolita de papel.

 **Mensaje de: _Tomoyo._**

 _Esta todo bien._

 **Mensaje de: _Sakura._**

 _Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

 **Mensaje de: _Tomoyo._**

 _No me mientas conozco esa carita, estas triste._

La chica al leer lo último que escribió su prima se puso a reflexionar el porque se sentía triste si al fin y al cabo el chico y ella salían pero por conveniencia, entonces por que se sentía así no lo entendía pero dejo de un lado sus pensamientos y escribió la respuesta al mensaje de su prima pero no le contesto con la verdad de lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos.

 **Mensaje de: _Sakura._**

 _Nada solo pienso en cosas pero no me pasa nada._

 **Mensaje de: _Tomoyo._**

 _¿Segura? sabes que puedes confiar en mi._

 **Mensaje de: _Sakura._**

 _Si estoy segura no te preocupes son temas sin importancia._

Y con lo último que escribió Sakura se acabo la conversación, pero en la mente de la castaña solo pasaba lo que habría escrito son temas sin importancia por alguna razón sabia que eso no era verdad ya que si era un tema de importancia para ella el saber que le pasaba últimamente con cierto castaño.

Y así pasaron las clases hasta que era hora de retirarse a casa, en el camino de regreso a casa la castaña solo venia pensando en que era lo que le pasaba con el chino.

 _«Que me sucede últimamente con él, no es normal sonrojarse por alguien ¿O si? necesito saber que me esta pasando él por que me siento así»_ Pensó la castaña.

La castaña siguió su camino llego a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse de ropa, hacer su poca tarea, recoger su casa y de ahí se fue al departamento del castaño, una vez que llego al edificio donde estaba el departamento del chico sintió un poco de tristeza ya que se había acordado que tal vez a él le gustaba alguien, pero la chica prefirió dejar eso de lado y se adentro al edificio llego al departamento y toco el timbre unos pocos minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la china.

\- Sakura hola pasa -La recibió la china sonriendo.

\- Gracias -Agradeció la castaña.

\- Le avisaré a Xiao Lang que ya estas aquí -Comentó la china.

La japonesa asienta con la cabeza y la china se van a los pocos minutos llega el castaño a recibirla.

\- Sakura ya llegaste -Comentó el castaño.

\- Así es y ¿Cómo te sientes? -Pregunto la castaña.

\- Ya mejor ya se me bajo la fiebre.

\- Que bueno -Comentó la chica algo distraída.

\- Eh... Sakura ¿Estas bien? vienes algo distraída -Le pregunto el chino algo confundido.

\- Estoy bien -Respondió la chica sonriendo.

 _«Es solo que no entiendo por que me siento así en solo pensar que te gusta alguien»_ Pensó la castaña.

\- Bueno chicos ya me voy no tardo -Se despidió la china para después retirarse dejando a los castaños solos con un silencio incómodo.

\- Sakura dime que te pasa te conozco algo te pasa -Le dijo en tono serio.

\- No tengo nada estoy bien -Negó la chica sonriendo.

 _«Pero que le habrá pasado por que no me dice nada esta muy pensativa ¿Qué acaso no me tiene confianza?»_ Pensó el chico confundido.

\- Mientes algo te pasa ¿Qué acaso no me tienes confianza? -Le pregunto el chico.

\- Si te tengo confianza solo es... -Comentaba la castaña pero de repente se queda callada.

\- Solo es ¿Qué?

\- ¿Es verdad que nunca nadie te a gustado? -Pregunto incómoda.

\- Creó haberte dicho que no -Respondió confundido.

\- Shaoran no es necesario que lo niegues enserio puedes confiar en mi -Comentó la castaña.

\- Sakura ¿Pero que te hace pensar que me gusta alguien? -Pregunto desconcertado.

\- Bueno es que hoy Eriol y Tomoyo nos comentaron a mi y a Meiling que varias veces te han visto celoso -Comentó incómoda.

\- ¿A mí? -Pregunto incrédulo.

SakuSi, incluso dijeron que te comportabas así antes de que Meiling llegará y antes de que se juntara con nosotros.

 _«¿Yo ponerme celoso?»_ Pensó el chico.

 _«Si, incluso dijeron que te comportabas así antes de que Meiling llegará y antes de que se juntara con nosotros»_ Recordó las palabra saque la chica dijo hace unos segundos.

 _«Antes de que llegara Meiling ¿Me ponía celoso?»_ Pensó el castaño.

 _«Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí._

 _¿De qué hablas?_

 _Al parecer alguien esta celoso._

 _¡¡Celoso!! de que hablas yo no estoy celoso._

 _No digo._

 _Qué no estoy celoso._

 _Li no tiene nada de malo tener celos Sakura es tu novia y es normal tenerlos al ver una escena como esa._

 _Qué no entienden que no estoy ¡¡Celoso!!»_ Recordó el chico.

 _«Eso paso el día que celebramos mi cumpleaños ¡¿Pero eso no es estar celoso?!_

 _Pero también dijo que me ha sucedido eso antes de que Meiling se juntara con nosotros»_ Pensó el chico para después recordar.

 _«Ahora veo no te cae bien por qué te quiere quitar a Sakura ¡¡Estas celoso!!_

 _¡¡Pero que tonterías dices Hiragizawa!!_

 _Li entiendo que cómo es tu primera novia y cómo eres tú no te des cuenta que te pones celoso pero yo te conozco soy tu mejor amigo y te aseguró que tienes celos de Akihiro._

 _Claro que no yo no me pongo celoso, ni estoy celoso._

 _Hay Li eres un caso perdido al no darte cuenta qué estas celoso._

 _Qué no estoy celoso»_ Recordó

 _«Ahora entiendo a lo que Hiragizawa y Daidouji se refieren ¡¡Pero yo en ninguna de esas veces me he puesto celoso!! pero en fin le tengo que explicar a Sakura que los celos son al rededor de la relación»_ Pensó el chino mientras en eso se oye la voz de la castaña.

\- Y es que cuando una persona se pone celosa es por que le gusta alguien, por eso pienso que si te pones celoso es por que te gus... -Comentaba la chica pero la interrumpe.

\- Sakura te puedo explicar que es lo que pasa, pero te quiero dejar en claro que nadie me gusta -Dijo el chino.

\- Pero Shao... -Decía la castaña pero la vuelve a interrumpir.

\- Cuando te explique entenderás ¿De acuerdo? -Pregunto el castaño.

\- Esta bien, explícame -Respondió la chica.

\- Lo que dijeron Hiragizawa y Daidouji de que según me pongo celoso no es cierto lo que pasa es que me comporto así por lo de la relación, ellos dicen que me pongo celoso cuando se trata de Shimizu pero tu sabes que solo estoy actuando, lo que quiero darte a entender es que sólo actuó, ¿Ahora entiendes por que dicen que me pongo celoso? -Le dijo el chino.

\- Si lo entiendo pero tengo una duda -Mencionó la chica.

\- ¿Cuál? -Pregunto el ámbarino.

\- Que Eriol y Tomoyo dijeron que te comportabas así antes de que Meiling se juntara con nosotros que a eso corresponde lo que me dijiste, pero también mencionaron te comportaste de esa manera antes de que Meiling llegará y conociéramos a Aiko y Akihiro, mi duda es ¿Por qué? -Pregunto la castaña.

Al oír esto el chino se sonrojo un poco ya que esa vez que se puso celoso fue cuando conoció a Yukito, pero por suerte la chica no notaba el sonrojo por ahora.

\- Es que esa vez ellos se confundieron -Comentó el castaño medio sonrojado.

\- ¿Esa vez? -Pregunto confundida.

\- La vez que festejamos mi cumpleaños cuando me presentaste a Tsukishiro, yo estaba muy serio y luego como tu te fuiste a saludarlo ellos llegaron y creyeron - _se sonroja y se pone nervioso-_ q-que yo me puse c-celoso.

Al oír esto la chica también se sonrojo ya que le acababa de aclarar que todos esos supuestos _celos_ eran al rededor de ella pero en eso la voz del chico se oye.

\- ¡¡Pero tu sabes que no son celos esa vez estaba tu hermano y sabes que no nos llevamos bien, también sabes que soy muy serio y a veces parase que estoy enojado pero no, pero no son celos no vayas a mal entender te juro que no son celos!! -Aclaró el chico sonrojado y nervioso.

\- Si eso ya lo se y te quería dar las gracias por aguantar esos mal entendidos que los demás confunden con _celos_ -Contesto la castaña medio sonrojada.

\- De nada de todos modos tarde o temprano tenía que pasar ¿No? por lo de la _relación_ -Comentó el chico.

\- Pero de todos modos gracias -Agradeció la chica un poco sonrojada para después sonreír le.

 _«¿Por qué me siento extraño al verla así? con un poco de sonrojo y sonriendo, me hace sentir nervioso, raro y de seguro estoy de nuevo sonrojado»_ Pensó el ámbarino.

En eso los castaños se quedaron en silencio mientras sus sonrojos aumentando, pasaron unos minutos y en eso se habré la puerta ninguno de los castaños la oyó hasta que habla la persona.

\- Ya llegue... - _comentaba la china sonriente mientras entraba al departamento pero en eso los ve-_ ¿Que tienen por que están rojos acaso se enfermaron los dos? -Pregunto al verlos.

Después de lo que dijo la chica los castaños voltearon sus cabeza al lado contrario pero en eso la chica vuelve a hablar.

\- Esperen un momento ustedes no se pusieron rojos de que estén enfermos - _comentó para después reírse-_ ustedes se sonrojaron.

Los castaños al oír el comentario se encogieron de hombros y bajaron un poco la cabeza para que el cabello les ocultara el sonrojo, pero en eso la chica habla.

\- Bueno cambiando de tema voy a hacer la comida ¿Sakura gustas ayudarme? -Pregunto la oji-roja.

\- Claro -Respondió la castaña.

Y así las chicas se fueron a la cocina en cuando llegaron se pusieron a cocinar un rato pero ya cuando faltaba poco para terminar de cocinar la chica pelinegra habla.

\- Se quieren mucho verdad.

\- Hoe -Dijo la castaña.

\- Me refiero a Xiao Lang y tu se quieren mucho -Dijo sonriendo la oji-roja.

La castaña sólo se sonrojo por el comentario de la pelinegra.

\- Con tu sonrojo y silencio me lo conforman, me alegro -Mencionó la pelinegra.

\- Meiling pero que no tú... -Comentaba la castaña confundida pero la interrumpe.

\- Ya te dije Sakura tengo mis razones algún día las sabrás, pero en fin la comida ya esta ¿Te parece si ya comemos? -Pregunto la china.

La castaño acepta con la cabeza y así paso la tarde comieron platicaron y después de un tiempo la japonesa se fue a su casa.


	18. Capítulo 17: Recuerdos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 17: Recuerdos.**

Era una tarde normal en la secundaria de Tomoeda, era la hora de la salida y como siempre un par de castaños se iban juntos pero en el camino platican.

\- Shaoran veo que ya te has mejorado de tu resfriado -Comentó la castaña.

\- Así es, vez te lo dije solo era un simple resfriado -Mencionó el chino.

\- Sabes que eso no es cierto -Le reprocho con un puchero.

\- Claro que si es cierto solo era un simple resfriado.

\- Claro que no o acaso ya no te acuerdas de todas las veces que tuviste la cara roja de la fiebre -Le recordó.

Al oír esto el chico voltio la cabeza por el sonrojo al saber que la mayoría de las veces que tuvo la cara roja no era por _fiebre_ si no mas bien por que se sonrojaba, pero en eso él comenta.

\- Sakura no quiero volver a hablar de lo mismo mejor hay que hablar de otras cosas ¿Te parece? -Le pregunto viendo hacia otro lado.

\- Esta bien.

Entonces los castaños estuvieron hablando de otras cosas hasta que llegan a casa de la castaña.

\- Bueno ya llegamos -Comentó el chico.

\- Si - _contesto la castaña mientras le da un beso en la mejilla de despedida-_ nos vemos luego.

\- Adiós -Se despidió el chino regresando le el beso.

Entonces la chica se metido a su casa pero no tardo mucho tiempo en que en el castaño apareciera un gran sonrojo pero lo que él no sabía es que al otro lado de la puerta la castaña estaba igual de sonrojada.

Entonces el castaño se retira hasta que llega a su departamento, una vez que llega se va a su recamara, deja su maletín en su escritorio y se tira en su cama, estuvo pensando en lo que últimamente le pasa con cierta castaña, pero en eso le llega un recuerdo de hace un tiempo.

 ** _FLASH BLACK_**

Estaba un grupo de chicos en la secundaria conversando acerca de la nueva noticia de que al fin el único de ellos que no tenía novia, ya la tenía.

\- Vaya nuestro pequeño Li ya a crecido -Comentó el inglés con tono burlón.

\- Nunca me imagine ver esto ¡¡Pensé que moriría antes de ver a Li enamorado!! -Dramatizó el chico de apellido Yamazaki.

\- ¡¡Ya basta!! ¿Por qué se sorprenden de que tenga novia? -Pregunto el chino.

\- Como que por que Li, esto es nuevo ¡¡Tú Li el chico mas serio de todos nosotros ¿Con novia?!! -Respondió el japonés.

\- Y más sorpresa el saber que tu novia es Sakura, la chica que siempre rechaza todas las declaraciones -Mencionó el inglés.

\- Aunque en eso se parecen tú y ella, ya que tú también rechazas todas las declaraciones que recibes -Comentó el japonés.

\- Pero esto ya se veía venir -Comentó el peli-azul.

\- Eso es cierto -Afirmó el pelinegro

\- ¿A qué se refieren? -Pregunto confundido el ambarino.

\- Hay Li que todo el salón veía esta posibilidad entre tú y Sakura -Respondió el de lentes.

\- Entonces todos pensaban en esta posibilidad -Comentó el castaño sonrojado.

\- Si te lo comento Rika -Le recordó el oji-azul.

\- No me acordaba, ¿Pero entonces es cierto que se comentaba eso? -Pregunto el oji-ámbar incrédulo.

\- Así es de hecho desde el día de San Valentín de primer grado cuando coincidieron con el regalo -Comentaron los dos chicos al unísono mientras asientaban con la cabeza.

\- Pero como ya saben las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable -Comentó el inglés.

Después de lo que dijo Eriol, Yamazaki solo asiento con la cabeza y el castaño solo quedo mas confundido.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASH BLACK_**

 _«Entonces desde el día de San Valentín del año pasado veían la posibilidad de una relación entre Sakura y yo y solo por coincidir con el regalo»_ Pensó el castaño.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

La chica estaba en su recámara sentada en su cama pensando en lo que últimamente le pasa con el castaño, pero entre todos esos pensamientos se le viene un recuerdo de hace tiempo.

 ** _FLASH BLACK_**

Estaba un grupo de chicas en el patio de la escuela hablando sobre la nueva noticia que se acababan de enterar y sobre todo por qué la noticia se trataba de una de ellas en especial.

\- Sakura como es posible que no nos dijeras de tu relación con Li -Le comentó la de coletas castañas.

\- Si como es posible que no nos comentaras nada al respecto -Le siguió la de lentes.

\- Hay chicas ni a mí que soy su prima me comentó nada de que le gustaba Li o cuando empezó a ser novia de él -Mencionó la nívea.

\- Pero ¿Por que Sakura? -Pregunto la de cabello corto.

\- A... bueno... yo -Balbuceaba la oji-verde nerviosa.

\- Tú... ¿Qué? -Pregunto su prima.

\- No sabía como decirles -Dijo la oji-esmeralda.

\- Pero ¿Por qué? -Le pregunto Rika.

\- Es que como esta la situación de los pretendientes y de repente contarles que Shaoran es - _se sonroja un poco_ \- mi novio, no se me hacia fácil explicarles.

\- Tal vez si pero ¿Por qué ni siquiera nos dijiste que te gustaba? -Le cuestiono Naoko.

\- Por que ni siquiera estaba segura si me gustaba -Le respondió la oji-verde algo sonrojada.

 _«Aunque la verdad es que no nos gustamos solo salimos por conveniencia»_ Pensó la castaña recordado el por que de esa relación.

\- Hay chicas la verdad creo que no era para que nos sorprendieramos esto ya lo veíamos venir -Mencionó de repente la amatista.

\- Tienes razón Tomoyo esto ya lo veíamos venir -Contestaron las demás.

\- Hoe

\- Hay Sakurita nos referimos a que ya veíamos venir este noviazgo entre Li y tú -Le cometo la pelinegra.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Pregunto sonrojada y desconcertada la castaña.

\- Así es -Aclaro Chiharu.

\- Claro y todo desde el día de San Valentín del año pasado -Comentó Naoko.

\- Desde el año pasado ¿Por qué? -Pregunto la esmeralda.

\- Lo vimos venir desde que ustedes dos coincidieron en el regalo -Respondió la de cabello largo.

\- Claro aparte de que en eso no es lo único en que coinciden -Mencionó Chiharu.

\- Claro pero como una vez me dijo Eriol las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable -Comentó la amatista.

Entonces todas asientan con la cabeza menos la castaña que estaba confundida.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASH BLACK_**

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Entonces el castaño se para de su cama y se dirige a un mueble donde había un oso de felpa color rosa con alas.

\- Y pensar que ese día me paso algo parecido a lo que ahora me pasa -Comento el chico mientras agarraba el oso.

 ** _FLASH BLACK_**

Era un día normal como todos cuando un chico se dirigía a la secundaria, era un chico castaño que iba en primer grado de secundaria, en fin el chico llega a la escuela para dirigirse a su lugar para después sentarse, espera a que lleguen sus amigos, compañeros y el profesor.

Ya había pasado unos minutos cuando llegaron los amigos del castaño llegaron estuvieron platicando un rato pero ya no tardaba en que viniera el profesor entonces todos se sientan, pero en eso entra una chica castaña gritando _buenos días_ pasando unos segundos después todos la saludan, entonces la chica se va a su asiento que estaba enfrente del castaño y se pone a platicar con su amiga de a lado.

 _«¿Por que siempre llegará tarde?... a para lo que me importa»_ Pensó el castaño restándole atención.

En eso llega el profesor y hace un anunció.

\- Buenos días alumnos antes de empezar las clases les doy a avisar sobre una actividad que se hará para el día de San Valentín, se tratara de hacer un regalo hecho por ustedes mismos -Comentó el profesor dejando sus cosas en el escritorio.

Después de lo que anuncio el profesor todos gritaron y aplaudieron menos la castaña y él castaño, entonces el castaño se pone a pensar.

 _«Demonios ese día no me lo quiero ni imaginar ¡¡Va haber mas declaraciones que rechazar!!»_ Pensó el chico frustrado pero en eso le llega una bolita de papel de Eriol.

 **Mensaje de: _Eriol._**

 _Ya te imagino repleto de regalos._

 **Mensaje de: _Shaoran._**

 _Ni me lo digas prefiero no venir ese día._

Y así los chicos conversaban pero se vuelve a oír la voz del profesor.

\- Pero alto no hagan planes de a quien le van a dar su regalo la actividad se trata de dar el regalo al azar, así que todos pongan en un papel su nombre completo y lo pondrán en mi escritorio doblado cuando ya estén todos los papeles aquí yo los pondré en una bolsa y tomaran uno al azar y para que no lo cambien me dirán a mi quien les tocó y yo los apuntaré en la lista -Mencionó el profesor con seriedad.

Entonces todos hacen lo que dijo el maestro, el los puso en la bolsa los agito y por filas iban tomando uno era el turno del castaño, entonces se para toma un papel y lo abre.

 _Sakura Kinomoto._

\- Y bien ¿Quién le tocó? -Pregunto el profesor.

\- Kinomoto -Respondió el chico.

\- Vaya que sorpresa ustedes no se hablan y de eso se trata la actividad, bueno valla asentarse -Le comento el profesor y así el chico se fue a sentar pensando.

 _«Pero... ¿que les gusta a las chicas?»_ Pensó el castaño confundido.

Y así pasaron las cuatro horas y llego el receso entonces los amigos comentan.

\- Bueno quien les tocó a mi me tocó mi novia Chigaru lastima que a ella a mi no -Comentó Takashi.

\- Pues a mí me tocó Tomoyo -Comentó el inglés sonriendo.

\- Vaya que suerte la tuya te tocó la que te gusta -Comentó el japonés con pillería.

\- Si, pero cambiando de tema a ti Li quien te tocó -Comentó con un tono burlón.

\- Kinomoto, por cierto ¿Qué les gusta a las chicas? -Respondió el castaño para después preguntar.

\- Aparte de ti -Comentó el peli-azul riéndose.

\- Estoy hablando enserio ¿Qué les gusta a las chicas? -Pregunto el chino con seriedad.

Después de lo que dijo el castaño sus amigos no dijeron nada hasta unos segundos después.

\- No es enserio ¡¿No sabes que darle a Sakura?! -Pregunto sorprendido el japonés.

\- No -Respondió el castaño negando con la cabeza.

\- Pero si tienes cuatro hermanas mayores -Comentó el inglés.

\- Tu has dicho mayores -Mencionó el ambarino.

\- ¿Y tu prima no cuenta? -Pregunto el de lentes.

\- Yo no le regalaba algo ella lo escogía o mis hermanas escogían todos los regalos y los hacían pasar por parte de los demás -Respondió el castaño.

\- Recuerden que el profesor dijo que el regalo era hecho por nosotros -Comentó el japonés.

\- Cierto -Comentaron los otros dos.

\- Bueno entonces lo siento amigo pero ya es tu problema saber que le darás a Sakura tienes cinco días para saber que darle -Le comentó el inglés.

Y así paso el día el chico solo pensaba en que le daría a la castaña hasta que llega a una bonetería y había materiales para hacer un oso entonces decidió hacerle uno.

Los cinco días pasaron y era el día de San Valentín todos habían dado ya sus regalos menos cuatro jóvenes que eran el inglés, la amatista y los castaños entonces el profesor comenta.

\- Bien alguien falta de dar su regalo.

\- Nosotros -Respondieron los cuatro.

\- Bien los llamaré por su letra de apellido para saber si no cambiaron papeles entendido.

\- Si -Respondieron los cuatro.

\- Primero Tomoyo Daidouji.

\- A mi me tocó Eriol -Comentó la amatista sonriendo mientras le entrega su regalo el cual era unos chocolates hechos por ella misma.

\- Bien ahora Eriol Hiragizawa.

\- A mi me tocó Tomoyo -Comentó el chico al igual sonriendo mientras le da su regalo eran unos caramelos hechos por él mismo donde venia una nota que decía _quieres ser mi novia._

La amatista solo sonríe y le da un abrazo dándole a entender al inglés que si aceptaba y desde ese momento esos dos son novios por lo cual todos se alegran y los felicitan menos los castaños que de lo despistados que eran no se dieron cuenta que sus amigos eran novios, pero en eso habla el profesor de nuevo.

\- Bueno ahora en la lista sigue... Sakura Kinomoto.

\- A mi me tocó Li -Comentó la castaña mientras le da un oso de felpa de color rosa con alas.

 _«Me dio lo mismo que yo le voy a dar»_ Pensó el chico algo sorprendido.

\- Bueno ahora Li Shaoran -Mencionó el profesor.

\- Me tocó Kinomoto -Comentó el castaño para después darle un oso de felpa de color gris.

Entonces en ese momento los compañeros los empiezan a buchear por que coincidieron en el regalo por lo cual los castaños se sonrojaron un poco por los comentarios y por uno de ellos en especial que decía _se gustan por eso coincidieron._

En fin las clases terminaron, el castaño se fue a su departamento cuando llego se fue a su recamara mientras pensaba pero en eso se le vino la imagen de la esmeralda sonrojada por los comentarios, pero el chico no supo bien por que pero al ver a la chica sonrojada se le hizo adorable ya que nunca la había visto sonrojada y no era que nunca hubiera visto a una chica sonrojada de hecho las veía todo los días cuando le declaraban su amor pero ninguna de ellas se le hacia adorable pero entonces ¿Por que la castaña si? y si el castaño estuvo varios días distraído u pensando en la castaña que se sentaba en frente pero después de un tiempo le dejo de dar importancia y él volvió a ser el mismo.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASH BLACK_**

 _«Esa vez si te pude sacar de mi cabeza ¿Pero por qué ahora no?, admito que aquella vez me sentía confundido y me sentía un poco como ahora pero ahora esto es mucho mas fuerte que aquella vez ¿Pero que es?»_ Pensó el chico confundido.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Entonces la castaña se para de su cama y se dirige a un mueble donde había un oso de felpa color gris.

\- Y pensar que ese día me sentí un poco como ahora -Comentó la oji-verde abrazando el oso.

 ** _FLASH BLACK_**

Era un día normal como todos cuando una chica castaña se veía corriendo para llegar a la escuela, una vez que llega grita _buenos días_ todos la saludan y ella se va a sentar y habla con su prima.

\- Buenos días -Saludo la castaña.

\- Buenos días Sakurita, este es un nuevo récord llegaste antes que llegará el profesor -Comentó la amatista.

\- Si -Respondió la castaña.

En eso llega el profesor y hace un anunció.

\- Buenos días alumnos antes de empezar las clases les doy a avisar sobre una actividad que se ara para el día de San Valentín se tratara de hacer un regalo hecho por ustedes mismos -Comentó el profesor dejando sus cosas en el escritorio.

Después de lo que anuncio el profesor todos gritaron y aplaudieron menos la castaña y él castaño, entonces la castaña se pone a pensar.

 _«Hay ese día será muy pesado, mejor no asisto»_ Pensó la castaña con frustración pero en eso le habla la amatista.

\- Ya te veo repleta de regalos -Le cometo la pelinegra.

\- Ni me lo digas será un día demasiado pesado -Comentó la castaña.

Y así las chicas conversaban pero en eso se vuelve a oír la voz del profesor.

\- Pero alto no hagan planes de a quien le van a dar su regalo la actividad se trata de dar el regalo al azar, así que todos pongan en un papel su nombre completo y lo pondrán en mi escritorio doblado cuando ya estén todos los papeles aquí yo los pondré en una bolsa y tomaran uno al azar y para que no lo cambien me dirán a mi quien les tocó y yo los apuntaré en la lista -Comentó el profesor con seriedad.

Entonces todos hacen lo que dijo el maestro, el los puso en la bolsa los agito y por filas iban tomando uno entonces era el turno de la castaña se para toma un papel y lo abre.

 _Li Shaoran_

\- Dígame quien le tocó -Le comentó el profesor.

\- Li -Respondió la castaña.

\- Está bien ya la anote ahora puede ir a sentarse -Comentó el profesor para después la chica se retirara.

 _«¿Pero que les gusta a las chicos como él?»_ Pensó la castaña confundida.

Y así pasaron las cuatro horas y llego el receso entonces las amigas comentan.

\- Bueno y quien les tocó a mi me tocó Naoko -Comentó la de coletas castañas.

\- Pues a mí me tocó Eriol -Comentó la amatista.

\- El que te gusta, que suerte la tuya -Le dijo Chiharu.

\- A mi me tocó Yamazaki le darle un libro para que invente mas mentiras -Comentó la de lentes.

\- Eso ya es costumbre -Comentó la de coletas resignada.

\- Pero cambiando de tema Sakura a ti quien te tocó -Le comenta su prima.

\- Li, por cierto les puedo hacer una pregunta -Comento la chica.

\- Claro -Contestaron sus amigas.

\- ¿Que les gusta a los chicos como él? -Pregunto la castaña.

\- Aparte de ti - _comentó la de lentes mientras se ríe-_ es broma a él no le gustas por suerte.

\- Ya hablando enserio ¿Que les gusta a los chicos como él? -Pregunto la castaña seria.

Después de lo que dijo la castaña no dijeron nada hasta unos segundos después.

\- No es enserio ¡¿No sabes que darle a Li?! -Pregunto la de coletas sorprendida.

\- No -Respondió la oji-verde negando con la cabeza.

\- Pero si tienes a Touya y Yukito -Comentó la amatista.

\- Pero a ellos los conozco a él no -Mencionó la esmeralda.

\- Recuerden que el profesor dijo que el regalo era hecho por nosotras -Comentó Rika.

\- Cierto -Contestaron todas.

\- Bueno entonces lo siento Sakurita pero ya sabrás que le darás a Li tienes cinco días para saber que darle veras que sabrás que darle -Le dijo su prima.

Y así paso el día la castaña solo pensaba en que le daría al chico hasta que llega a una bonetería y había materiales para hacer un oso entonces decidió hacerle uno.

Los cinco días pasaron y era el día de San Valentín todos habían dado ya sus regalos menos cuatro jóvenes que eran el inglés, la amatista y los castaños entonces el profesor comenta.

\- Bien alguien falta de dar su regalo.

\- Nosotros -Respondieron los cuatro.

\- Bien los llamaré por su letra de apellido para saber si no cambiaron papeles entendido.

\- Si -Respondieron los cuatro.

\- Primero Tomoyo Daidouji.

\- A mi me tocó Eriol -Comentó la amatista sonriendo mientras le entrega su regalo el cual era unos chocolates hechos por ella misma.

\- Bien ahora Eriol Hiragizawa.

\- A mi me tocó Tomoyo -Comentó el chico al igual sonriendo mientras le da su regalo eran unos caramelos hechos por él mismo donde venia una nota que decía _quieres ser mi novia._

La amatista solo sonríe y le da un abrazo dándole a entender al inglés que si aceptaba y desde ese momento esos dos son novios por lo cual todos se alegran y los felicitan menos los castaños que de lo despistados que eran no se dieron cuenta que sus amigos eran novios, pero en eso habla el profesor de nuevo.

\- Bueno ahora en la lista sigue... Sakura Kinomoto.

\- A mi me tocó Li -Comentó la castaña mientras le da un oso de felpa de color rosa con alas.

\- Bueno ahora Li Shaoran -Mencionó el profesor.

\- Me tocó Kinomoto -Comentó el castaño para después darle un oso de felpa de color gris.

 _«Me dio lo mismo que yo»_ Pensó la chica sorprendida.

Entonces en ese momento los compañeros los empiezan a buchear por que coincidieron en el regalo por lo cual los castaños se sonrojaron un poco por los comentarios y por uno de ellos en especial que decía se _gustan por eso coincidieron._

En fin las clases terminaron y la castaña se fue a su casa cuando llego se fue a su recamara mientras pensaba en lo sucedido de hoy pero en eso se le vino la imagen del chino sonrojado por los comentarios, la chica no supo bien por que pero al ver a chico sonrojado se le hizo tiernamente adorable ya que nunca lo había visto sonrojado ya que él era un chico serio y no era que nunca hubiera visto a un chico sonrojado de hecho los veía cada vez que le declaraban su amor pero ninguno de ellos se le hacia adorable pero entonces ¿Por que él si?, y si la castaña estuvo varios días distraída y pensando en el castaño que se sentaba atrás de ella pero después de un tiempo le dejo de dar importancia y volvió a ser la misma.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASH BLACK_**

 _«Esa vez después de un tiempo deje de darle importancia al lo que me provocaste ¿Pero por qué ahora no?, admito que aquella vez me sentía confundida y me sentía un poco como ahora pero ahora esto es mucho mas fuerte que aquella vez ¿Pero por que?»_ Pensó la castaña confundida.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Había una pareja de novios hablando cuando de repente recuerdan todo lo sucedido hace un año.

 ** _FLASH BLACK_**

Había una pareja de novios adolescentes de secundaria para ser mas precisos de primer grado, ellos estaban en su primera cita y aparte era día de San Valentín, en fin los jóvenes platicaban acerca de lo sucedido el día de hoy.

\- Estoy feliz -Comentó el inglés sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué? -Pregunto la amatista.

\- ¿Por que más va ser? -Pregunto en un tono un poco burlón.

\- No lo se tu dime -Respondió la chica.

\- Por qué aceptaste ser mi novia por eso estoy feliz -Comentó el chico

\- Yo también estoy feliz por eso -Le dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

\- No pensé que corresponderías a mis sentimientos -Comentó el inglés.

\- Ni yo pensé que tu sentías lo mismo que yo, pensé que me veías solo como amiga.

\- Entonces estábamos en el mismo punto.

\- Si pero me sorprendió cuando en tu regalo venia aquel papel.

\- Se que soy muy directo pero en esta situación no supe como actuar.

\- No te preocupes -Le comenta con una sonrisa la chica.

\- Pero tal vez tu querías que tu primer novio se te declarara y después la gran pregunta.

\- Pues si pero... -Respondía con honestidad pero la interrumpe.

\- Tomoyo Daidouji has sido mi amiga gran parte de mi pequeña vida pero eres la persona mas importante para mi no estaba seguro si me corresponderías pero ahora no importa tu respuesta solo importa que supieras lo que siento por ti y así que tú Tomoyo Daidouji _me gustas_ -Comentó el chico poniéndose de pie.

\- Eriol pero si tu y yo ya tenemos una relación -Le comento la nívea riendo un poco.

\- Pero quería hacerlo como se debe, entonces ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -Le pregunto con coquetería el chico.

\- Claro que si -Respondió sonriendo la amatista.

Y así estuvieron la pareja platicando y comieron helado pero de repente les sale un tema que a los dos les interesaba.

\- No se tu pero ¿No crees que fue algo impresionante que Li y Sakura coincidieran en su regalo?, digo ni si quiera se hablan -Comentó la pelinegra.

\- Si pero las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres decir? -Pregunto la chica con curiosidad.

\- Me refiero a que todo lo que sucede aunque sea por coincidencia tal vez ya estaba planeado como ejemplo nuestra relación habernos conocido no fue una coincidencia -Mencionó el peli-azul.

\- Entiendo entonces tu crees que lo que sucedió entre Li y Sakura no fue coincidencia.

\- Tal vez no a lo mejor ya estaba previsto que ellos coordinarán en esto.

\- Pues espero que si ya que ellos dos se parecen en mucho y harían una pareja hermosa -Comentó la chica emocionada.

\- Yo también espero que así sea -Comentó el chico con honestidad.

 _«Ya que Li necesita a alguien que lo alegre un poco y que lo ayude a sacar su verdadera personalidad para que ya no sea siempre ese chico serio que no habla mucho y quien mejor que la alegre de Sakura»_ Pensó el chico inglés.

\- Pero ya veremos que sucede -Mencionó la amatista.

\- Así es pero por lo mientras hay que disfrutar de nuestra cita.

\- Así es.

En ese momento los jóvenes se quedaron observando el uno al otro y lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un tierno beso el primer beso de ambos.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASH BLACK_**

\- Después de eso aunque ellos trataron de actuar normal se notaba que ellos estaban muy sumergidos en sus pensamientos -Comentó la de cabello largo.

\- Estaban confundidos, aunque al último volvieron a ser los mismos -Le siguió el inglés.

\- Si pero nos sorprendieron con su relación -Comentó la chica.

\- Pero lastima que sea falsa.

\- Si pero admitamos lo al principio supieron engañarnos -Le dijo su novia.

\- Si pero como los conocemos bien y como somos muy observadores nos dimos cuenta de que su relación no es verdadera -Comentó decepcionado el oji-azul.

\- Si aparte que ellos se contradicen en su manera de actuar.

\- Por que ellos se gustan desde ese día de San Valentín del año pasado pero luchan con querer negárselo a ellos mismos.

\- Así es aunque la ventaja es que se gustan -Comentó la chica emocionada.

\- Pero son tan despistados que no se dan cuenta que se gustan.

\- Necesitaran un empujoncito.

\- Quien sabe tal vez nos lleguen a sorprender -Comentó Eriol.

\- Eso es cierto pero lo principal es que se den cuenta de que se gustan -Dijo Tomoyo.

\- Así es pero Tomoyo te puedo preguntar algo -Comentó el chico.

\- Claro -Respondió la chica.

\- ¿Que pasara con Meiling? -Pregunto el inglés.

\- Eso es otra sorpresa pero no te preocupes no se opondrá entre Sakura y Li -Contesto riendo.

\- ¿Segura? digo Meiling siempre a estado enamorada de Li.

\- Eriol la vida da sorpresas.

\- Y no todo es una coincidencia solo es lo inevitable.

\- Así es, eso siempre lo has dicho -Mencionó la chica.

\- Es algo que digo desde pequeño -Comentó el de lentes.

\- Ya veo.

\- Aún recuerdas ese beso -Le comentó el inglés de repente.

\- Como no acordarme fue mi primer beso -Contesto la amatista.

\- Igual el mío -Comentó el chico sonriendo un poco burlón.

En ese momento se quedaron mirando a los ojos entonces el chico se acerco a los labios de la chica y se dieron un beso.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

El chico estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos trataba de buscar la respuesta del por qué se sentía así.

\- Esto es tan confuso _-comentó el chino con la almohada en la cara_ \- ¿Por que no puedo entender que es lo que me pasa con ella? ¿Por que no se que es lo que siento? - _ve el oso de felpa rosa-_ y si esto que me pasa ya es de tiempo y nunca me di cuenta - _suspira_ \- pero por que debe ser tan confuso ¿Que me pasa con ella?

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

La chica estaba boca abajo en su cama mientras pensaba lo que le sucedía con el castaño.

 _«Por que esta situación es tan confusa recordar lo de hace un año me confundió mas ¿Por que no logro entender que es la que me pasa con el? - agarra el oso de felpa gris- ¿Y si esto se debe desde esa vez y no me di cuenta? -suspira\- ¿Que es lo que siento?»_ Pensó la chica con confusión.


	19. Capítulo 18: En apuros

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 18: En apuros.**

Era una mañana normal como cualquier otra y en las calles de Tomoeda se podría ver a un castaño que iba en dirección a la casa de una castaña, el chico después de unos minutos llega toca el timbre y alcabo de unos segundos sale la chica.

\- Buenos dias Shaoran ya vámonos a la escuela -Comenta la chica.

\- Buenos días Sakura claro vámonos.

Y así los castaños se fueron a la escuela pero entonces el castaño se pone a pensar.

 _«Aunque estuve buscando la respuesta del por que me siento así cuando estoy con Sakura no la encontré no puedo seguir así necesito saber que es lo que me pasa con ella»_ Pensó el castaño pero en eso entonces se oye la voz de Sakura

\- He... Shaoran estas bien -Menciono la chica con la cabeza de lado.

\- Eh...si ¿Por que la pregunta?

\- Es que no has mencionado ninguna palabra en todo el camino y bienes muy pensativo ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si Sakura estoy bien gracias por preocuparte por mi -Responde el chico sonriendole.

En eso la castaña al ver al chico sonriendo se sonroja y voltea la cabeza rápidamente para ver a otro lugar.

\- He...Sakura ¿Te sucede algo? -Pregunta desconcertado el chico por el comportamiento de la chica

\- No nada estoy bien.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si.

\- Entonces por que reaccionaste así.

\- Ah...he es que me acorde de algo -Respondio dudosa.

\- Oh ya veo y se puede saber que.

La chica estuvo unos minutos en silencio mientras se le ocurría algo pero en eso se le viene a la mente aquellos osos de felpa.

 _«Es cierto tengo la duda si aún tendrá el oso que yo le di»_ Pensó la castaña.

\- He...¿Sakura? -Pregunto el chico al no recibir respuesta de la chica.

\- Me acorde de el día de San Valentin de hace un año -Respondio la castaña.

\- Te refieres cuando íbamos en primer grado.

\- Si ese, me acorde de los osos de felpa ¿Tu aún tienes el que yo te di?

\- Si...y ¿Tu aun conservas el que yo te di? -Respondio el chico algo sonrojado.

\- Si -Respondio sonrojada.

Después de la contestación de la chica los castaños se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que ella vuelve hablar.

\- Sabes Shaoran nunca me imagine que tu me fueras a regalar lo mismo que yo me sorprendí mucho.

\- Yo también.

\- Pero sabes en realidad me gusto mucho tu regalo ya que a mi me gustan mucho los osos de felpa.

\- ¿E-enserio? -Cuestiono algo sonrojado.

\- Si, pero sabes apenas me acorde que aquella vez no te di las gracias así que _-sonrojada y sonriendo-_ Gracias.

\- De nada _-comenta sonrojado-_ y a decir verdad yo tampoco te di las gracias así que igualmente _-sonríe-_ Gracias.

Después de lo que dijo el castaño hubo un silencio incómodo pero después de unos minutos el chico hablo.

\- Bueno Sakura creo que es mejor irnos ya o llegaremos tarde y a mi no me gusta la impuntualidad.

\- Si vámonos.

Y así los castaños continuaron su camino hasta que llegaron a la escuela.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

En las calles de Tomoeda se podría observar como una pareja de novios iban caminando hacia su escuela ya que ambos venían con el uniforme de la secundaria de Tomoeda, en fin la pareja venia hablando.

\- Bueno Eriol algo me dice que tienes algo que decirme así que dime que es -Interrogó la amatista.

\- Esta bien te lo diré sabes estuve pensando en lo que la otra vez hablamos y pensándolo bien si vamos a tener que ayudar a esos despistados.

\- ¡Estas hablando enserio! Que bien que recapacitaste ya que esos dos no dan una -Comento entusiasmada.

\- Así es mi querida Tomoyo estoy hablando enserio ¡Vamos a ayudar a esos dos!

\- Pero te conozco Eriol y se que en la forma de que los ayudaras sera divertido para ti.

\- Me conoces tan bien mi querida Tomoyo.

\- Si lo se y se lo que planeas _-sonríe-_ los podrás en apuros ¿O me equivoco?

\- Así es, pero no puedes negar que tu ibas a actuar de la misma forma.

\- Bueno eso es cierto.

\- Es que pensamos igual linda, pero en fin tengo un plan para el día de hoy.

\- Bien te escucho.

\- Bien el plan conlleva en que tu vas a presionar a Sakura en como a avanzado su _"relación"_ y yo haré lo mismo con Li pero al final nos juntaremos _"casualmente"_ para un tema en especial así ellos dos se encuentren en apuros y se vean obligados a avanzar en ese tema pero al mismo tiempo en sus sentimientos.

\- Me agrada tu idea pero cual será ese tema en especial en el cual nos uniremos.

\- Pues tengo varios pero hay uno que creo funcionaria mas, pero tu dame una opinión sobre ese tema especial.

\- Pues hay uno en especial que si los pondría en verdaderos apuros.

En eso momento ambos compartieron miradas de complicidad.

\- Mi idea es la misma que la tuya ¿O me equivoco?

\- Claro pero en fin como actuaremos.

\- Ya se haremos lo que tu dijiste en la hora del receso yo voy a distraer a Sakura y tu a Li ambos hablaremos de su _"relación"_ y ya cuando estemos a punto de llegar al tema importante nos vamos al lugar donde almorzamos y ahí ya los interrogarmos ¿Te parece bien?

\- Claro entonces el plan ya esta ahora solo falta ponerlo en marcha.

La chica asiente con la cabeza y así ellos se van a la escuela.

Transcurrieron las primeras clases hasta que llego el receso donde se llevaria a cabo el plan, la última clase ya había acabado y todos guardaban sus cosas pero cuando ambos castaños se iban llega la amatista.

\- Disculpa Li pero quiero hablar un poco con Sakura claro si no te importa -Comenta la amatista.

\- Claro las veo después.

\- Así es mientras ellas platican nosotros también hablamos pero nos vemos en el mismo lugar para almorzar -Comenta Eriol posesionándose alado del castaño.

Y así cada dúo se fueron pero no sin que antes Eriol le dijera rápido a Tomoyo que cuando se acercaran a ese tema se mandaran un mensaje.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

\- Y bien Tomoyo ¿De que querías hablar? -Cuestiona la esmeralda.

\- Bueno Sakura se trata sobre ti y Li.

\- ¿De Shaoran y de mi? -Pregunta confundida la castaña.

\- Así es quería saber como va su relación.

\- Pues va bien.

\- Pero cuentame.

\- Ah...pues...veras hemos estado hablando del día de San Valentin del año pasado.

\- Así y de que.

\- De los osos de felpa -Comenta sonrojada.

\- Ya veo se estuvieron acordando de viejos momentos, pero vaya Sakura al recordar eso te sonrojaste ¡¿No me digas que desde en eso entonces te gusta Li?!

\- Ah...eh...yo...yo no se que decir -Balbuceaba la castaña sonrojada.

 _«¡¿Gustarme Shaoran?! ¡No! Eso no es posible solo lo estimo ¡si es eso! Aunque es verdad que no se porque me confunde lo que es él para mi»_ Pensó la castaña.

\- Bueno y aparte de eso que mas a pasado en tu relación digo casi tienen 5 meses de novios ya debieron de pasar nuevas cosas -Comenta la amatista.

\- ¿Nuevas cosas? -Pregunta Sakura inclinando la cabeza de lado.

\- Si como mas citas, algún apodo cariñoso, mas muestras de cariño.

\- Ah eso pues lo que a pasado es que aveces me pone apodos -Respondió sonrojada.

\- Apodos como cuales.

\- Pues cando me enojo me dice enojonsita o aveces dormilonsita -Respondio con un puchero.

\- Ya veo y de citas o muestras de cariño ¿Como van?

\- De citas no hemos salido por hora y de muestras de cariño pues creo que normal.

\- Oh ya veo y de besos.

\- Pues ya sabes los besos en la mejilla.

\- Sakura _-sonrie picara-_ yo no me refiero a esos besos yo me refiero a que se besen ya sabes besos en los labios.

\- ¡¿Hoeeeeé?! -Responde totalmente sonrojada.

En ese momento la amatista saca su teléfono y manda un mensaje.

 **Mensaje de: _Tomoyo._**

 _"Eriol ya estoy en el tema especial"_

 **Mensaje de: _Eriol._**

 _"Yo igual entonces ya los tenemos en apuros, te veo en unos minutos"_

Y así la amatista se fue junto con la castaña hacia donde iban a almorzar.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

\- Y bien de que hablaremos nosotros -Cuestiona el chino.

\- Bueno pues hay algo que me causa curiosidad -Comenta el inglés.

\- Pues cuéntamelo.

\- Es sobre tu relación.

\- ¿Mi relación? -Pregunta desconcertado.

\- Si ya sabes quiero saber que tanto a avanzado últimamente.

\- Ah...pues veras hemos estado hablando sobre cosas de antes.

\- Así y de que.

\- De los osos de felpa -Responde el castaño un poco sonrojado.

\- Ya veo se estuvieron acordando de viejos momentos.

\- Así es.

\- Y aparte de eso que mas a pasado en su relación pues ya tienen 5 meses de novios ya debieron de pasar más cosas.

\- ¿Más cosas? ¿Como qué? -Cuestiona el castaño.

\- Así es como salir mas, algún apodo, muestras de cariño.

\- Ah eso pues lo que a pasado es que aveces le pongo apodos a Sakura.

\- Como cuales.

\- Pues como enojonsita o dormilonsita es que es para hacerla enojar pues se me hace chistoso verla con sus pucheros.

\- Ya veo y de citas o muestras de cariño ¿Como van?

\- De citas ya no hemos salido y de muestras de cariño pues creó que bien.

\- Ya veo y de besos.

\- Pues los de saludo es decir los besos en la mejilla.

\- Li _-sonrié burlonamente-_ yo no me refiero a esos besos me refiero a cuando se besan ya sabes cuando besas en los labios a Sakura.

\- ¡¿Queeeeé?! -Cuestiona sonrojado.

En ese momento el inglés saca su teléfono y ve que hay un mensaje lo ve y manda un mensaje en contestación.

 **Mensaje de: _Tomoyo._**

 _"Eriol ya estoy en el tema especial"_

 **Mensaje de: _Eriol._**

 _"Yo igual entonces ya los tenemos en apuros, te veo en unos minutos"_

Y así el chico se fue junto con el castaño que estaba sonrojado hacia donde iban a almorzar una vez que llegan en ese mismo momento llegan las chicas pero la castaña venia sonrojada lo cual nota Eriol y Tomoyo nota el sonrojo de Shaoran por lo cual comenta.

\- Hola Eriol _-mira a Shaoran y sonríe con complicidad-_ por que esta así Li

\- Hola mi querida Tomoyo _-sonrié son complicidad al ver el estado de Sakura-_ lo mismo digo por que esta así Sakura.

\- A por algo que le pregunté.

\- Ya veo él también viene así por algo que le pregunté _-ve a Shaoran-_ que por cierto no me a contestado.

\- Igual a mi no me a contestado Sakura.

\- Y se puede saber que le preguntaste -Comenta el inglés sonriendo burlonamente.

\- Claro pero si tu me dices que le preguntaste a Li.

\- Claro te parece si lo decimos al mismo tiempo.

\- Claro.

\- ¡No te atrevas Hiragizawa! -Respondio el chino sonrojado.

\- Le pregunte sobre cuando se besan -Comentan ambos sonriendo.

En ese momento los castaños se sonrojaron como tomates pero entonces Eriol vuelve a hablar.

\- Y bien ¿Nos van a responder nuestra pregunta?

\- Ah...eh...nosotros -Balbuceaban dudosos y sonrojados.

\- Vamos chicos no sean penosos solo respondamos y ya.

\- Claro aparte no es una pregunta que no puedan contestar digo no creo que en 5 meses que llevan de relación no se hayan besado eso seria ilógico.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por que quieren hablar sobre el tema? -Interrogó sonrojado.

\- Por que ustedes no han comentado nada acerca de el tema.

\- ¿Y es necesario que les respondamos? -Comentó sonrojada la castaña.

\- Claro y como ya mencione antes es un tema que pueden responder ya que en el tiempo de relación que llevan ya deberían de haberse besado algún par de veces.

\- Así es y entonces ¿Qué esperan para respondernos?

En ese momento los castaños se pusieron muy nerviosos y solo se miraban entre ellos para buscar una respuesta pero no se les ocurrió ninguna su nerviosismo aumento.

\- Y bien estamos esperando su respuesta -Comentaron Tomoyo y Eriol.

Entonces en ese momento llega Meiling.

\- ¿Respuesta? ¿Qué respuesta? -Cuestiona la de coletas.

\- Hola Meiling pues lo que pasa es que les hicimos una pregunta a estos dos y no nos han contestado -Responde la amatista.

\- ¿Y de que se trata la pregunta? -Cuestiona la pelinegra.

\- Pues es que teníamos la duda de cuando estos dos se besan -Comenta la amatista.

\- Oh ya veo y ¿Ya les contestaron? -Interrogó la oji-roja.

\- Aun no -Contestó la amatista.

\- Y bien ¿Que no piensan contestar? -Comento la pelinegra sonriendo y viendo a los castaños.

Al acabar de decir eso la chica tanto como los castaños y el inglés se sorprendieron ya que se supone que la chica esta enamorada del castaño, en eso el inglés comenta.

\- Meiling ¿Y tu por que quieres saber eso? -Cuestiona el inglés.

\- Simple curiosidad pero en fin _-viendo a los castaño-_ ¿Van a contestar o no?

\- Ah...eh...es que -Balbucean nerviosos.

\- Es que...¿Qué? -Interroga Eriol.

\- No sabemos como hablar de ese tema -Comentan los castaños

\- Si ese es el problema _-intercambia miradas de cómplice con los demás-_ entonces deben besarse aquí frente a nosotros -Mencionó en tono pícaro.

\- ¡¿Queeeeé?! -Gritaron los castaños sonrojados como tomates.

\- Oh vamos chicos no es muy difícil dijo ni que no lo hubieran hecho antes -Comentó la pelinegra.

\- P-pero...nosotros.

Pero en ese preciso instante Aiko y Akihiro aparecieron lo cual ayudó a los castaños a relajarse un poco.

\- Y ¿De que hablaban? -Pregunto Aiko.

\- Hablamos de... -Mencionó la prima del chino pero fue interrumpida.

\- ¡De nada! -Gritaron los castaños nerviosos y alarmados.

\- Está bien pero ¿Por que gritan? -Cuestino Akihiro.

\- ¡No estamos gritando! -Mencionaron los castaños.

\- De hecho si lo están haciendo -Dijo Meiling.

En ese momento los castaños se pusieron nerviosos y lo único que pudieron decir fue que irían a comprar algo, ya cuando estaban lejos de sus amigos hablaron.

\- Pero ahora que les pasa por que sacaron ese tema de repente -Mencionó el chino.

\- No lo sé cuando Tomoyo me dijo que quería hablar conmigo nunca me imagine que se trataría sobre ese tema.

\- Yo tampoco me imagine que Eriol quería hablar sobre ese tema.

\- Y que vamos a hacer Shaoran no nos van a dejar de molestar con ese tema de un día para otro -Cuestiono la esmeralda.

\- No lo se ya después se nos ocurrirá algo.

\- Tienes razón pero ahora que haremos.

\- Pues ahora esperaríamos hasta que acabe el receso para que nos reunamos con ellos en clases ¿Te parece bien?

\- Claro me parece bien no podría aguantar un minuto mas sus preguntas de ellos sobre eso.

El chico estuvo de acuerdo con lo que dijo su novia y estuvieron juntos todo lo que restaba del receso hasta que tocarán el timbre de la siguiente clase pero tenían en su mente ese tema que no los dejaba en paz.

 _«Besarse»_

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Los demás chicos del grupo se habían quedado juntos pero para dos integrantes del grupo tenían ciertas dudas sobre lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos y estos eran Aiko y Akihiro.

\- Bueno y entonces siempre no nos van a decir que fue lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos -Interrogó Aiko.

\- Yo si quiero saber que fue lo que ocurrió -Intervino Akihiro.

 _«Creó que no seria mala idea decirles obviamente cambiando un poco la explicación ya que eso ayudaría a Sakurita y a Li en su situación»_ Pensó la amatista.

\- Estábamos hablando sobre la relación de Sakura y Li -Mencionó la amatista.

\- Así es -Dijo Eriol.

\- Y sobre que -Cuestionó Akihiro.

\- Sobre de cuando se besan -Dijo Meiling.

Después de lo que dijo la pelinegra tanto como Aiko y Akihiro se enfurecieron por lo cuál se despidieron de los demás y se marcharon.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Cuando los dos adolescentes Aiko y Akihiro se alejaron de los demás se fueron a un lugar donde pudieran hablar ellos dos solos, cuando lo encontraron empezaron a dialogar.

\- Sabíamos que eso podría pasar entre ellos -Mencionó Akihiro con molestia.

\- Pero que a ti no te da rabia pensar que ellos dos ya se han de haber besado mas de una vez -Menciono Aiko.

\- Claro que me da rabia pensar que el idiota de Li pudo haber besado a mi Sakura -Expresó Akihiro.

\- Para empezar mi Shaoran no es ningún idiota y quien hubiera besado a quien hubiera sido la tonta de Kinomoto a mi lindo Shaoran -Dijo Aiko.

\- O tal vez los dos se hubieran besado por que quisieron dijo hay que ser realistas son novios y no creo que a ninguno de los dos les hubiera molestado besarse aunque a nosotros si -Comento Akihiro.

\- En eso tienes razón aunque a mi me hubiera gustado ser el primer beso de Shaoran y no Kinomoto.

\- Y como puedes estar segura que Sakura fue el primer beso de Li dijo el es muy popular en el Instituto, una cosa es que no haya tenido novia y otra muy diferente es que no se haya besado con alguien -Dijo Akihiro algo arrogante.

\- Tienes razón pero y tu como puedes estar seguro que Shaoran le haya dado su primer beso a Kinomoto dijo como tu dices ella es muy popular en el Instituto una cosa es que no haya tenido novio y otra muy diferente es que no se haya besado con algún pretendiente -Mencionó Aiko.

\- Estoy seguro por que las chicas como ella siempre dan ese paso cuando tienen un novio no se besan con cualquiera un ejemplo como tu, tu diste tu primer beso cuando tuviste un novio a eso me refiero -Comento el chico.

\- Aunque me cueste admitirlo tienes razón Kinomoto no es una chica cualquiera pero eso no quita el hecho de que esos dos se hayan besado.

\- En eso tienes razón pero tarde o temprano los tendremos para nosotros.

\- Eso si.

Y así los chicos se miraron sonriendo muy seguros de si.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

En el grupo de amigos los chic@s estaban dialogando sobre ciertos castaños.

\- Vaya nuestros castañitos ya no regresaron -Comento la pelinegra.

\- Es que se apenaron mucho -Dijo la amatista.

\- Esos dos siempre se apenan -Comento Eriol.

\- Pues así como son yo veo su reacción normal -Comentó la amatista.

\- Eso sí pero yo aun tengo una duda -Comentó el inglés.

\- ¿Cuál? -Preguntaron ambas chicas.

\- En verdad no te molesta hablar sobre esto Meiling dijo ¿Que tu no estas enamorada de Li? -Cuestionó el inglés.

\- No me molesto hablar sobre ese tema y tocó me dolió -Explícito la chica.

\- Como entonces eso significa que ya no te interesa Li y si es así entonces por que cuando llegaste iniciarte una pelea con Sakura dijo si Li ya no te interesa -Comentó Eriol.

\- Si me interesa por que es mi primo y el por que actuó así es un secreto que pronto sabrán -Mencionó Meiling cambiando miradas de cómplice con Tomoyo.

\- Ok con lo que acabo de ver _-sonrié-_ me dan a entender que no es nada malo ¿Pero esto ayudara a nuestro par de despistados? -Interrogó Eriol.

\- Por parte de mi primo yo creo que si ayudara -Respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

\- Espero que tengas razón -Comentó el inglés.

\- Cambiando de tema _-menciono Meiling-_ se dieron cuenta que Hayashi y Shimizu se molestaron.

\- Yo si me di cuenta -Comentaron Tomoyo y Eriol al mismo tiempo.

-Pues yo dijo que estuvo bien eso ayudara un poco a Sakura y a Li a librarse de ellos -Dijo Eriol.

\- En eso tienes razón -Mencionó la amatista.

\- Si y eso también servirá para que de una buena vez se den cuenta esos dos cabezas huecas de sus sentimientos -Mencionó Meiling.

Después de lo que dijo la chica de coletas todos sonrieron, después de unos segundos acabo el receso, así estos regresaron a su salón topándose con los castaños que venían más relajados y así pasaron las siguientes horas hasta que ya era hora de la salida.

Como siempre el chino iba a dejar a su novia a su casa pero ambos castaños estaban muy distraídos en todo el camino por lo cual no dijeron nada en todo el recorrido, así el chico dejo a su novia en su casa y el se fue a la suya, pero cada castaño tenían en su mente una discusión con sigo mismos.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

En uno de los departamentos de Tomoeda habían chico discutiendo con sigo mismo sobre lo que pasó ese día en el receso.

\- ¡¿Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso?! -Se cuestiono el chino con un poco de molestia pero a la vez nervioso.

\- Dijo no es nada del otro mundo _-dijo Shaoran-_ o algo interesante pero entonces ¿Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso?

En ese momento se le vino a la mente una imagen de Sakura sonrojada.

\- ¡¿Pero que me pasa?! Es que acaso _-se sonroja el chico-_ ¿Quiero besarla? _-menciono en un susurro-_ aunque eso signifique dar mi primer beso.

Se cuestionaba el chico y al final cerrando los ojos piensa.

 _«Pero por que con ella»_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

En una casa amarilla de Tomoeda se hallaba una castaña debatiendo con sus pensamientos.

\- ¡¿Por que simplemente no puedo sacarme ese tema de la cabeza?! -Se cuestiono Sakura un poco sonrojada y a la vez nervioso.

\- Dijo no es nada interesante pero entonces ¿Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso?

En ese momento se le vino a la mente una imagen de Shaoran un poco sonrojado.

\- ¡¿Pero por que pienso eso?! O sera que talvez - _se sonroja la castaña-_ ¿Quiero besarlo? _-menciona en un susurro-_ aunque eso signifique dar mi primer beso con Shaoran.

Se cuestionaba la esmeralda y al final susurra.

 _\- Pero por que precisamente él._

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Hola mis queridos lectoras y lectores se que he tardado en actualizar pero tuve asuntos que atender pero en fin aquí esta el capítulo ¿Que tal les pareció? ¿Les gusto? solo aviso que ya se viene lo emocionante.

Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo bye.


	20. Capítulo 19: ¿Me enamoré de ti?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 19: ¿Me enamoré de ti?**

Antes de empezar a leer el capítulo solo quiero aclarar algo, en las partes del capítulo donde se acuerdan de varios acontecimientos entre ellos aparecen diálogos en **"negritas"** eso quiere decir que son los diálogos que pertenecen a los personajes de esa parte _(son fáciles de identificar creó yo)._ Bueno eso es todo que disfruten el capítulo tanto esperado _(según tengo entendido)_

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Era un viernes normal en la secundaria de Tomoeda y en uno de los tantos lugares del aula de segundo grado se encontraba un castaño que acababa de terminar la actividad de su clase el chico observaba su alrededor él miraba las hojas de los árboles como se movían con el viento, también observaba su aula viendo al resto de sus compañeros y amigos asiendo la actividad pero en eso entonces su mirada se dirigió a cierta castaña que se sentaba adelante de él la cual para todos era su novia quien se encontraba haciendo la actividad de la clase, el chico estuvo observándola tratando de entender que era lo que le pasaba con la esmeralda.

 _«No lo entiendo que me pasa contigo simplemente tu me pones nervioso pero ¿Por que?»_ Pensó el chino observando a la castaña.

El chino seguía observando a la chica pero en eso le llego una nota de su amigo.

 **Mensaje de Eriol.**

 _Vaya que te quedas embobado viendo a Sakura pero por lo menos ¡Disimula chico!_

El castaño al acabar de leer la nota se sonrojo y acto seguido escucho una muy baja carcajada proveniente de su amigo, pero en el chico chino esa nota acaba de empezar un gran caos en su mente.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

En uno de los asientos del aula se encontraba una castaña haciendo la actividad de la clase la cual no lograba terminar y no era que la actividad fuera difícil era simplemente que la mente de la chica estaba hecha un lío tratando de entender que era lo que le pasaba con cierto castaño que se sentaba detrás de ella.

 _«Vamos por que no puedo dejar de pensar en él, esto no es normal pero ¿Que es?»_ Pensó la esmeralda.

La chica seguía pensando pero en eso oyó la voz de su amiga.

\- Sakurita ¿Estas bien? te noto algo rara como ¿Preocupada? ¿Confundida? o ¿Acaso no entiendes la actividad? -Susurro Tomoyo algo preocupada.

\- Si claro estoy bien solo son cosas sin... importancia -Susurro la castaña mencionado las últimas palabras muy débilmente.

La amatista solo asintió con la cabeza no muy segura de la respuesta de la castaña.

 _«Hay Sakurita no me gusta verte así pero debes darte tu misma cuenta de lo que sientes por Li»_ Pensó la nívea mientras que las castaña también pensaba en sus palabras.

 _«¿Sin importancia? lo que me pasa con Shaoran realmente para mi es algo sin ¿importancia? ¡Claro que no! es de mucha importancia saber que es lo que me pasa con él pero simplemente no pude decirle a Tomoyo sobre esto por que esto seria peligroso para la relación falsa mía y de Shaoran y aparte por que esto lo quiero descubrir por mi misma»_ Pensó Sakura.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Las clases pasaron la hora de la salida llego y como siempre el castaño acompaño a la esmeralda a su casa, después el se dirigió a la suya y así paso el resto del día,.

El fin de semana había llegado lo cual significaba que no había clases, era medio día y en uno de los departamentos de Tomoeda se encontraba un castaño dialogando sobre aquella situación de la cual no dejaba de pensar desde ayer.

\- Que es lo que me está pasando _-comentó el castaño-_ ¡¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando últimamente?! ¡¿Qué es esto que me pasa?!

El chino después de lo que dijo guardo un poco de silencio pero en ese preciso momento le llego a su mente el rostro de la castaña por lo cual se sonroja un poco.

\- Por que siempre tengo que pensar en ella _-mencionó el chico con el sonrojo y agarrándose la cabeza-_ Por que con ella es con quien me pasa esto! pero... ¿Que es esto?

Entonces el chico suspiro y volteo a ver a su ventana mas cercana.

\- Necesito aire fresco para aclarar mi mente _-mencionó el castaño-_ iré al parque pingüino.

Y así en ambarino se fue camino al parque.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

En una pequeña casa amarilla se encontraba una castaña muy pensativa sobre un tema en particular.

\- Por que no puedo de dejar de pensar en él - _mencionó la esmeralda-_ ¿Que es esto que me sucede últimamente? esto nunca antes me había pasado pero ¿Que es?

La chica guarda unos segundo silencio pero después pensó en cierto castaño y entonces suspira.

\- Que es lo que me pasa contigo - _vuelve a suspirar-_ solo se que estoy segura que esto ya es de tiempo y que tarde o temprano lo sabré _-la chica guarda unos momentos en silencio para relajarse-_ necesito salir para relajarme y pensar mejor, iré al Templo Tsukimine.

Y así la chica se dirigió al templo.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

El chico se encontraba caminando por una de las calles adornadas con arboles que iban hacia el parque, el chico seguía caminando pero en eso entonces una flor cayo delante de él, el chico la atrapo con su mano y observo la flor que era rosada y pertenecía a un árbol de cerezo, en fin el chico guardo la flor en su mano sin aplastarla y siguió su camino cuando ya había llegado al parque el chico se sento en una banca que había por ahí y se puso a pensar.

\- ¿Que es esto que siento? - _mencionó el chino observando aquella flor de cerezo-_ por que si esto que me pasa contigo Sakura es un sentimiento pero ¿Que es este sentimiento?

Y así el chico guardo silencio llegando a su mente recuerdos de acontecimientos que había vivido en torno a aquella castaña.

 _«- Buenos días -saludo la castaña._

 ** _¿Por que siempre llegará tarde?...A para lo que me importa»_**

 _«... - Bueno ahora en la lista sigue... Sakura Kinomoto -Mencionó el profesor Terada._

 _\- A mi me tocó Li -Comenta la castaña dándole un oso de felpa de color rosa con alas._

 ** _Me dio lo mismo que yo le voy a dar._**

 _\- Bueno ahora Li Shaoran -Continuo la voz del profesor._

 ** _\- Pues me tocó Kinomoto -Menciono el chico dándole un oso de felpa de color gris._**

 _... - Se gustan por eso coincidieron- se hoyo decir entre los comentarios de los alumnos del aula._

 _... El castaño había llagado a su departamento y se encontraba en su recamara mientras pensaba pero en eso se le vino la imagen de Sakura sonrojada por los comentarios de aquel día_ \- **_No se por que pero es la primera chica que se me hace adorable verla sonrojar_** - _mencionó el chico risueño, pero al pensar en lo que dijo se sorprende- **un momento pero ¡¿Que acabo de decir?!** -se cuestión el chico siendo_ _inconsciente de aquel sonrojo que se asemejaba en su rostro»_

\- Eso ocurrió en primer año y estuve días distraído pensando en ella pero después de un tiempo le deje de dar importancia y volví a ser el mismo de siempre - _mencionó el chino_ \- Esto quiere decir que esto que me pasa ya es de tiempo.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

La chica ya había llegado al templo Tsukimine y se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas pensando.

\- Hoy tengo que poner en orden mis sentimientos - _mencionó la chica-_ hoy tengo que saber que es lo que siento por ti... Shaoran, porque si estoy segura que esto es un sentimiento pero... ¿Cual es?

La chica se quedo en silencio y así se puso a pensar en todos los recuerdos que tenia del castaño.

 _«- Bueno ahora en la lista sigue... Sakura Kinomoto -Menciona el profesor Terada._

 **- _A mi me tocó Li -Comenta la castaña dándole un oso de felpa de color rosa con alas._**

 _\- Bueno ahora Li Shaoran -Continuo la voz del profesor._

 _\- Pues me tocó Kinomoto -Menciono el chico dándole un oso de felpa de color gris._

 ** _Me dio lo mismo que yo._**

 _... - Se gustan por eso coincidieron- se hoyo decir entre los comentarios de los alumnos del aula._

 _... En fin las clases terminaron y la castaña se fue a su casa cuando llego se fue a su recamara mientras pensaba en lo sucedido de hoy pero en eso se le vino la imagen de Shaoran sonrojado por los comentarios **-Pero que tiernamente adorable se veia-** mencionó la oji-esmeralda sonriendo pero a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de sus palabras- **¡¿Pero que tonterías estoy diciendo?!** -Comento la chica sonrojada.»_

\- Eso paso en primer grado y estuve varios días distraída y pensando en ti, pero después de un tiempo le deje de dar importancia y volví a ser la misma de siempre _-comento la chica en tono bajo-_ esto quiere decir que esto que me pasa tiene que ver desde en eso entonces.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

En el parque pingüino el chico chino seguía pensando tratando se entender sus pensamientos.

\- Tengo que aclarar mi mente y saber de una vez por todas lo que me pasa -Comentó el oji-ambar seguro.

 _«- Vaya nuestro pequeño Li ya a crecido -Menciono el inglés._

 _\- Nunca me imagine ver esto ¡Pensé que moriría antes de ver a Li enamorado! -Intervino el chico japonés del grupo de amigos._

 ** _\- ¡Ya basta! -suspira agotado- ¿Por qué se sorprenden de que tenga novia?_**

 _\- Como que por que Li, esto es nuevo ¡Tú Li el chico mas serio de todos nosotros con novia! -Comentó Yamazaki._

 _\- Y más sorpresa el saber que tu novia es Sakura, la chica que siempre rechaza todas las declaraciones -Complemento Eriol._

 _\- Aunque en eso se parecen tú y ella, ya que tú también rechazas todas las declaraciones que recibes -Intervino el japonés._

\- _Pero esto ya se veía venir -Continuo Eriol._

 _\- Eso es cierto -Apoyo Yamazaki._

 ** _\- ¿A qué se refieren? -Interrogó el chino confundido._**

 _\- Hay Li que todo el salón veía esta posibilidad entre tú y Sakura -Respondió el inglés._

 ** _\- Entonces todos pensaban en esta posibilidad -Comenta Shaoran sonrojado._**

 _...- Así es de hecho desde el día de San Valentin de primer grado cuando coincidieron con el regalo -Comentaron el inglés y japonés asintiendo con la cabeza.»_

\- Eso ocurrió al principio de la relación falsa -Comentó el castaño pensativo.

 ** _«- Espera dijo ¡Tortolitos! - Mencionaron ambos castaños y así ambos se quedaron viendo para intercambiar miradas pero al final de separaron un poco avergonzados»_**

 ** _«- ¿Q-qué haces? -Pregunto Shaoran sonrojado._**

 _\- Si nos ven entrar como si nada pensaran que nos comportamos como amigos y nuestros plan se vendrá abajo ya que empezaran a sacar sospechas -Respondió Sakura igualmente sonrojada._

 ** _\- Esta bien todo por qué no sospechen los demás -Comentó Shaoran aún sonrojado»_**

 _«- Vaya que beso le diste a Sakura pero ¿No crees que hubiera sido mejor en los labios? -Comentó Eriol en tono burlón._

 ** _\- No y solo lo hice para vengarme -Responde sonrojado»_**

 _«- ¿Quién se declaró primero? -Interroga Tomoyo._

 _\- Fue Shaoran._

 _... Después de la confirmación voltearon a ver al chico ya que se había puesto rojo como un tomate»_

 ** _«- Y ¿Por qué me querías ver enojado, si se puede saber? -Pregunto el joven._**

 _\- Es que siempre estas muy serio y aparte ya te dije es que te vez muy chistoso enfadado -se sonroja- y te vez lindo pareces un niño haciendo un berrinche -Mencino la chica asiendo que el chico también se sonrojara»_

 ** _«- Te acuerdas cuando te conocí tu también te vez muy chistosa cuando te enojas ¿Sabias?_**

 _... - ¡Qué no! -Entonces Sakura le da un empujon a Shaoran así en que este pierda el equilibrio pero no se percató que este la había agarrado cuanto se iba a caer para que mantener el equilibrio y así ambos cayeron pero Sakura encima de Shaoran a unos centímetros de besarse lo cuál los hizo sonrojarse»_

 ** _«- La que se ve mejor sonriendo eres tú -Menciona el castaño._**

 _\- Pues tú también te vez mejor sonriendo -Contesta la chica sonrojada._

 _...- Hay que lindos pero les falto el beso -Comenta Tomoyo._

 _\- Yo apoyo a mi novia falto el beso -Dice Eriol._

 _Y así el comentario hizo sonrojar a los castaños»_

 _«- Touya sueltalo ahora aunque no te guste él es mi novio y lo quiero -Pronuncia la castaña._

 _Ante el comentario Shaoran se sonroja lo cual hace enfadar más a Touya»_

 ** _«Sakura se ve bien con el vestido verde menta que trae y se ve linda con la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro -Penso pero de repente se retractó y sintió que un calor acumularse en sus mejillas._**

 ** _Pero que tonterías estoy pensando»_**

 _«-Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí -Comentó el inglés._

 ** _-¿De qué hablas?_**

 _-Al parecer alguien esta celoso -Siguió hablando Eriol._

 ** _-¡Celoso! de que hablas yo no estoy celoso._**

 _-No digo -Comento Eriol divertido por la situación._

 ** _-Qué no estoy celoso -Aclaro el chino molesto._**

 _-Li no tiene nada de malo tener celos Sakura es tu novia y es normal tenerlos al ver una escena como esa -Comenta la amatista._

 ** _-Qué no entienden que no estoy ¡CELOSO! -Contesta el castaño molesto y sonrojado»_**

 _«- Bueno adiós -comenta la castaña y lo abraza- y feliz cumpleaños._

 ** _\- Gracias y también gracias por lo del parque hace tiempo que no iba a uno gracias me divertí mucho -Comenta el chico medio sonrojado»_**

 _«... Entonces en ese momento ambos abrieron sus ojos pero se sorprendieron al ver que estaban a muy poca distancia sus rostros lo cual los hizo sonrojarse y se sonrojaron aun más por qué las personas se les quedaban viendo, entonces Shaoran reaccionó primero._

 ** _\- S-sakura vamos a buscar el cine te parece -Comento el chico sonrojado separándose de la chica y intentando disimular»_**

 ** _«- Ya no aguanto como la miran solo hacen que Sakura se sienta incómoda ¿Pero por qué me pongo así? Tal vez por que Sakura me cae bien y no me gusta verla así ¡Si! eso debe ser -Penso el castaño»_**

 ** _«- Si eso ya lo se ella no jusga a las personas aunque no las conozca, ella es distinta._**

 _\- Vaya quien lo iba a imaginar Li hablando bien de una chica, ya te perdimos si que te gusta Sakura -Comento Eriol pícaro._

 ** _\- Pero que estas diciendo Hiragizawa yo... - Comenta el chino sonrojado pero lo interrumpen»_**

 ** _«- Eres tan despistada que no te diste cuenta que le atraes al tal Shimizu -Respondió el chico molesto._**

 ** _No se ni por que me enojo de que Shimizu vea a Sakura en fin ella y yo solo somos novios por conveniencia - Pensó el castaño pero la voz de Sakura lo saca de sus pensamientos»_**

 _«- Gracias y adiós - Responde la chica y le da un beso en la mejilla._

 ** _\- Lo volviste hacer -Comentó el chico sonrojado._**

 _\- ¿Qué? -Pregunto confundida»_

 ** _«- No se por qué últimamente me siento raro cuando estoy con Sakura es una sensación que no conozco pero en fin no creo que sea nada importante -Penso el chico»_**

 _«- Ahora veo no te cae bien por qué te quiere quitar a Sakura ¡ESTAS CELOSO! -Comenta Eriol._

 ** _\- ¡Pero que tonterías dices Hiragizawa! -Dice nervioso el chino._**

 _\- Li entiendo que cómo es tu primera novia y cómo eres tú no te des cuenta que te pones celoso pero yo te conozco soy tu mejor amigo y te aseguró que tienes celos de Akihiro._

 ** _\- Claro que no yo no me pongo celoso, ni estoy celoso._**

 _\- Hay Li eres un caso perdido al no darte cuenta qué estas celoso._

 ** _\- Qué no estoy celoso»_**

 _«- También te lo debo a ti por explicarme -vuelve a sonreír- Gracias._

 _Shaoran al ver la sonrisa de Sakura y luego escuchar lo que dijo por alguna razón se empezó a sentir un poco nervioso y se empezaba a sonrojarse un poco y debido a eso solo comento._

 _\- De nada pero bueno ya me tengo que ir ya es algo tarde -Comenta nervioso y sonrojado empezado a meter con prisa sus cuadernos en su maletín»_

 ** _«- No se que me pasa por qué me comporto así -se le viene una imagen de Sakura sonriendo- ¡Aaaa por qué me pasa esto cuando estoy con ella!...No lo entiendo...»_**

 _\- Sabes tienes razón Shaoran no a de ser muy importante -Comento la chica y entonces sonríe._

 _Shaoran al ver a Sakura muy alegre y animada se puso nervioso pero cuando la castaña sonrió provoco un pequeño sonrojo en él por lo cual se voltea para no ver a Sakura y se va a la cocina que estaba enfrente de ellos»_

 _«Shaoran se había tirado en la cama y se había puesto la almohada en la cabeza y entonces comento._

 ** _\- ¿PERO QUÉ ME PASA? -Grito el chico»_**

 _«- Bueno si tu lo dices entonces es cierto -Entonces le sonríe la esmeralda._

 _Shaoran al ver como Sakura le regalaba una sonrisa se puso nervioso»_

 ** _«- Sabias que te vez adorable cuando haces pucheros o te enojas -Comento Shaoran sonriendo._**

 ** _Pero que me paso por que le dije todo eso aunque no mentí pero por qué reaccione asi, aunque debo admitir que me encanto verla sonrojarse pero por que? ¡A de seguro la fiebre me esta afectado la cabeza! -Penso el chico»_**

 _«- Shaoran que no vez que me preocupo por ti -Dijo Sakura preocupada._

 _Ante lo que dijo Sakura, Shaoran se volvió a sonrojar»_

 ** _«- ¿Por qué me siento extraño al verla así? Con un poco de sonrojo y sonriendo, me hace sentir nervioso, raro y de seguro estoy de nuevo sonrojado -Penso el chino»_**

 ** _«- ¡¿Pero que me pasa?! Es que acaso -se sonroja el chico- ¿Quiero besarla? -menciono en un susurro- aunque eso signifique dar mi primer beso._**

 ** _Pero por que con ella -Se cuestionaba el chico cerrando los ojos»_**

Entonces en ese preciso momento en la mente del chico todo empezaba a encajar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos los empezaba a entender, pues ahora ya sabía lo que sentía por aquella castaña.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

La chica seguía en la banca del templo pensando en en todo lo relacionado con el chino.

\- Tengo que aclarar mi mente y saber de una vez por todas que me pasa contigo -Aclaro Sakura y así la chica se puso a recordar.

 _«- ¿Entonces es verdad? -Pregunto Rika._

 ** _\- Si._**

 _\- Qué bien felicidades hacen una pareja muy bonita._

 _El comentario hizo sonrojar a los castaños»_

 _«- Bueno ya que, pero oye ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? -Pregunto la amatista._

 **- _Si claro._**

 _\- ¿Y ya te besó? -Interrogó Tomoyo sonriendo pícara causando que la castaña se sonrojara»_

 _«- Qué lindos porque ambos se parecen en mucho y se ven muy bien juntos -Dijo Tomoyo._

 _El comentario hizo a los castaños sonrojarse mas de lo que ya estaban, entonces tocan el timbre para el receso»_

 ** _«- Es que siempre estas muy serio y aparte ya te dije es que te vez muy chistoso enfadado -se sonroja- y te vez lindo pareces un niño haciendo un berrinche_** _-Mencino la chica asiendo que el chico también se sonrojara._

 _\- Entonces ¿Sí me comporto como un niño? -Pregunto sonrojado»_

 _«- Te acuerdas cuando te conocí tu también te vez muy chistosa cuando te enojas ¿Sabias?_

 _... - ¡Qué no! -Entonces Sakura le da un empujon a Shaoran así en que este pierda el equilibrio pero no se percató que este la había agarrado cuanto se iba a caer para que mantener el equilibrio y así ambos cayeron pero Sakura encima de Shaoran a unos centímetros de besarse lo cuál los hizo sonrojarse»_

 _«- A decir verdad no me pesas nada, y no lo hago por los demás si no por que como haya sucedido tú eres mi novia y te tengo que cuidar así que basta de charla y vámonos._

 ** _\- Esta bien vámonos -Le dice ocultando su sonrojo en el pecho del chico._**

 ** _... - Gracias por traerme de esa manera no te hubieras molestado -Y así la castaña le da un beso en la mejilla._**

 _\- Por qué hiciste eso -Comentó el chico sonrojado._

 ** _\- Fue por agradecimiento -Respondió la chica sonrojada»_**

 _«- Hay entonces ya andas viendo lo_ _del cumpleaños de tu amado -Mencionó la amatista con voz picara._

 _Al oír esto Sakura se sonroja pero al final respondiendo que si»_

 ** _«- No entiendo por que me siento molesta por la visita de esa chica que importa quien sea ella, ¿Pero Shaoran tendrá tiempo para irme a dejar a mi casa? mejor le pregunto -Pensó la esmeralda»_**

 _«- Si de eso me pude dar cuenta por que te pusiste celosa con tan sólo verme -Le comento la pelinegra._

 ** _\- ¡Celosa! de que hablas yo no me puse celosa -Dijo la castaña alarmada»_**

 _«... Entonces en ese momento ambos abrieron sus ojos pero se sorprendieron al ver que estaban a muy poca distancia sus rostros lo cual los hizo sonrojarse y se sonrojaron aun más por qué las personas se les quedaban viendo, entonces Shaoran_ reaccionó primero.

 _\- S-sakura vamos a buscar el cine te parece -Comento el chico sonrojado separándose de la chica y intentando disimular._

 ** _\- Si vamos -Dijo sonrojada»_**

 _«- Ya veras que tendrás una buena nota, ya que te has esforzado mucho -Le menciono el chico sonriendo y tomándole la mano._

 ** _\- G-gracias por darme ánimos -Agradeció la chica medio sonrojada._**

 _Entonces ambos castaños se quedaron observándose mientras un sonrojo aparecía en Shaoran y en Sakura su sonrojo iba aumentando»_

 _«- Pero nada, como una vez te dije sea como sea que haya sucedido eres mi novia y mi deber es protegerte y eso es lo que estoy asiendo..._ Bueno basta de charla mejor nos vamos ya que al parecer la lluvia no parara en un buen rato y aparte si no te llevo a tu casa temprano tu hermano empezará a molestar ¿Estas de acuerdo? -Le aclaro el chino.

 ** _\- Si -Respondio con un leve sonrojo._**

 ** _Shaoran en sí es lindo y se preocupa por mi -Pensó la chica y entonces recuerda lo que le dijo el castaño y se sonroja un poco más»_**

 ** _«- ¡Pareces un niño! Entiende que estas enfermo no te puedes esforzar así que mejor regresa a tu recamara -Le reclamo con un puchero._**

 _\- Sabias que te vez adorable cuando haces pucheros o te enojas -Comento Shaoran sonriendo._

 _Por el comentario del chico Sakura se sonrojo y no decía nada pero de repente se escuchó otra vez la voz de Shaoran»_

 ** _«Se ve lindo cuando duerme -suspira- en serio no se que es lo que me esta pasando contigo -le pasa su pulgar por la mejilla del chico- pero lo averiguare»_**

 ** _«Que me sucede ultimamente con él, no es normal sonrojarse por alguien ¿O si? necesito saber que me esta pasando él por que me siento así -Pensó la esmeralda»_**

 _«- Ya veo se estuvieron acordando de viejos momentos, pero vaya Sakura al recordar eso te sonrojaste ¡¿No me digas que desde en eso entonces te gusta Li?!_

 ** _\- Ah...eh...yo...yo no se que decir -Balbuceaba la castaña sonrojada»_**

 ** _«- ¡¿Pero por que pienso eso?! O sera que talvez -se sonroja la castaña- ¿Quiero besarlo? -menciono en un susurro- aunque eso signifique dar mi primer beso con Shaoran._**

 ** _\- Pero por que precisamente él -Susurro la chica»_**

La chica después del último recuerdo en su mente todo empezaba a encajar sus pensamientos y sentimientos ya estaban en orden por lo cual ya

entendia lo que le sucedía con el chico lo cual hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color carmín, la chica seguía en el templo sentada en aquella banca con las mejillas rojas cuando de repente se levantó y se fue corriendo en dirección a su casa.

En el parque el chico se encontraba con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa por lo que acaba de darse cuenta por lo cual se paro de la banca del parque y se fue corriendo hacia su departamento esquivando personas sin verlas detalladamente entre ellas a una chica de cabello castaño que al igual que él iba esquivando personas sin verlas, por lo que el no supo que esa chica era Sakura y ella no supo que aquel chico que trabajo le avía costado esquivar por la velocidad que venían los dos era Shaoran.

Una vez que el chico llego a su departamento agradeció que su prima no estuviera ya que aun el torno carmín no se iba de sus mejillas y así el chico se dirigió a la sala de estar y se sento en uno de los sofá que ahí había con los brazos sobre sus piernas sosteniendo su cabeza.

\- Por fin he comprendido que ella me gusta - _menciono el chico_ \- como es posible que no me haya dado cuenta de eso antes - _suspira-_ era muy obvió ¡Ella me gustaba desde primer grado! ¡Pero no me di cuenta y deje que ese sentimiento creciera cada vez más!

Y así el chico suspira recargandose completamente en el respaldo del sofá viendo hacia el techo.

\- Por que ella ya no solo me gusta, el sentimiento creció y se fue haciendo cada vez mas fuerte.

 _Sakura_

\- Yo me...

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

La chica una vez que llego a su casa se dio cuenta que no había nadie por lo cual recordó que su padre estaba de viaje y regresaría hasta el siguiente día y por parte de su hermano le tocaba trabajar hasta noche lo cual agradeció por que aun tenia ese color carmín en sus mejillas, en fin la chica fue ala sala para sentarse en algún sillón que hubiera ahí.

\- Me he dado cuenta que el me gustaba desde primer grado - _suspira y abraza sus piernas_ \- y al no haberme dado cuenta que ese sentimiento existía permití que creciera y se convirtiera en uno mas fuerte.

La castaña que se encontraba en el sillón acurrucada en ese momento recargo su cabeza en el respaldo quedando viendo hacia el techo.

 _Shaoran_

\- Me he...

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

El chico se encontraba en el sofá nuevamente con las mejillas en un color carmín muy elevado.

\- Yo me enamorado...- _el castaño suspira y toma valor para decir las siguientes palabras_ \- ¡Sakura yo me enamorado de ti!

El chico vuelve a tomar la posición en la que estuvo al principio que llego y dice.

\- Si yo me enamorado de ti y eso no es bueno - _suspira derrotado-_ por que todo esto comenso para que nos dejaran de molestar confiado que el uno no sentía nada por el otro, pero sin embargo yo e fallado al romper ese requisito tan importante... Al haberme enamorado de ti -Dijo el chico con tristeza en su voz.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

La chica seguía en el sillón con su sonrojo ahora aumentado.

\- Me he enamorado de ti _-la joven hace una pausa y toma fuerzas para decir lo siguiente-_ ¡Me he enamorado de ti Shaoran!

La chica suspira, cierra los ojos y vuelve a hablar.

\- Me enamore de ti, esa es la verdad _-la voz se le quiebra-_ y eso no es bueno ya que esto empezó para estar en paz y al confiar que ninguno sentía nada por el otro, pero esa confianza se rompió en el momento que... Me enamore de ti -Mencionó triste la esmeralda.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

 **Hola se que ahora mismo me han de querer matar _(en el sentido figurado)_ unos por no actualizar antes y otros por el capítulo.**

 **Pero en fin regresando al capítulo por fin se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos por lo cual sus mentes están tranquilas pero a la vez están tristes, pero por favor recuerden el por que iniciaron esa relación falsa y aparte también esta el que no saben que el otro siente lo mismo.**

 **En fin esto ya es un avance y se arreglara a lo largo de la historia y sin mas gracias por leer ;)**


	21. Capítulo 20: El secreto de Meiling

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 20: El secreto de Meiling**

Los adolescentes se encontraban en la hora del recreo, pero no precisamente todos los integrantes reunidos y todo eso se debía a la cierta tensión que habían entre los castaños lo cual provocó que cada uno de los castaños se separan de sus respectivas amistades y así tener tiempo para ellos mismos, por lo cual solo quedaron Meiling, Tomoyo y Eriol estos tratando de entender la situación de los castaños.

\- A mi parecer no tomaron muy bien el estar conscientes de sus sentimientos -Mencionó Meiling con preocupación.

\- Si eso es cierto ya que la tensión entre ellos es demasiado estresante -Complemento Tomoyo con el mismo estado de la china.

\- Yo conozco a ambos y se como cada uno manejan sus problemas pero esto es demasiado - _comentó Eriol sin su típica sonrisa burlona-_ creo que será necesario hablar con ellos para saber la causa del por qué decidieron actuar así.

\- Estoy de acuerdo -Mencionaron al unísono las peli-negras.

\- Yo hablare con Sakura -Dijo la amatista a lo cual los otros adolescentes solo asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Entonces nosotros hablaremos con Li -Comentó el ingles.

\- Hiragizawa si no te molesta quisiera hablar yo primero con mi primo creo que ya es hora de que sepa lo que ustedes ya saben -Comentó la de coletas.

\- Claro por mi no hay problema -Respondió el de lentes.

\- Gracias y bueno los dejo iré a buscar a Xiao Lang -Menciono la china.

\- Claro yo tengo que buscar a Sakura -Comento Tomoyo.

\- Bien ustedes vayan yo mientras estaré en la cafetería comprando algo y Meiling cuando acabes de hablar con Li me avisas ¿De acuerdo? -Mencionó el inglés a lo cual las chicas solo asintieron y se marcharon.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

La chica de orígenes chinos se encontraba en uno de los patios donde había arboles y casi no transitaban los compañeros de la institución por lo cual la chica observaba definidamente el lugar hasta encontrar a su primo el cual se encontraba en una de las ramas de unos de los árboles que ahí había, en fin la chica subió con sigilo en el árbol hasta que llego donde se encontraba el castaño.

\- Vaya aquí estabas -Menciono la chica captando la atención del chino.

\- ¿Mei Ling?... - _mencionó el chino medio confuso-_ creí decir que quería estar solo ¿Sabes? -Menciono esto último con enfado.

\- Lo se pero también se que no lo estas pasando nada bien -Respondió la chica.

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso de que no lo estoy pasando bien? -Cuestionó el castaño.

\- Enserio eres un tonto si crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que te pasa con Kinomoto y su noviazgo falso - _respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa irónica lo cual causó que el chico se pusiera tenso_ \- pero sabes en verdad tardaste en darte cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia ella.

\- ¿Tu... lo sabias? - _pregunto a lo cual su prima sólo asiente-_ pero... ¿Cómo?

\- Eras y eres muy obvió con tus actitudes -Respondió la de coletas.

 _«Al igual que ella»_ Pensó la chica.

\- No me había dado cuenta hasta apenas este fin de semana -Menciono algo avergonzado.

\- No me es novedad pero sin embargo me pregunto el por que te comportas así ahora que estas al tanto de lo que sientes -Comentó la oji-roja.

\- Por que esta mal sentir esto por ella -Respondió el oji-ambar.

\- ¿Por que dices eso?... ¿No es malo querer a alguien sabes? -Cuestionó la china.

\- Por que al sentir esto por ella falle a aquel requisito tan importante para la relación falsa -Contesto el chino.

\- ¿Y se puede saber como fue que se les ocurrió ese noviazgo falso? -Pregunto la chica.

\- Todo empezó hace seis meses en un receso normal yo me encontraba en el patio de atrás discutiendo sobre el comportamiento de mis amigos al enterarse que nunca había tenido novia cuando había bastantes chicas interesadas en mi, en fin todo eso me empezó a frustrar que no sabía como sacar esa frustración y solamente me pude des estresar mediante palabras y ahí fue cuando escuche un ruido el cual fue provocado por Sakura al caerse...

\- Haber ya no entendí ¿Como es eso que Sakura se cayó? -Pregunto la chica confundida.

\- A lo que tengo entendido ella estaba en el mismo estado que yo por lo cual busco un lugar poco transitado, pero cuando me vio se quiso ir pero al momento de partir se tropezó y se cayó -Respondió el ambarino.

\- De acuerdo eso tampoco me extraña de ella pero en fin sigue con tu explicación.

\- Bien sigo, al percatarme del ruido fui a investigar y ahí fue cuando note a Sakura en el piso, lo primero que pensé fue que me estaba vigilando ya que era frecuente que eso sucediera pero con su contestación supe que no era así en fin empezamos a platicar un rato hasta que Hiragizawa y Daidouji llegaron y interpretaron mal lo cual tomamos a nuestro favor para que así pudiéramos acabar con todo el tema de los pretendientes pero para eso conllevaba un requisito importante el cual era que ninguno de nosotros sentía nada por el otro... Pero sin embargo yo no cumplía con ese requisito -Dijo esto último con pesar.

\- ¿Por que te gusta? si es por eso yo no le veo lo malo - _dijo la joven segura pero en eso noto que su primo desviaba la mirada_ \- ¿que pasa?

\- Lo que pasa es que a mi no me gusta Sakura... y-yo e-estoy enamorado de ella -Respondió con un leve sonrojo pero con los ánimos caídos.

\- Sabes Xiao Lang te comprendo ya que yo también estoy enamorada -Contó la chica captando la atención del castaño.

\- Mei Ling acaso tu sigues... -Pronunciaba el chico con pesadez pero no completo su frase ya que su prima se adelantó en contestar.

\- No Xiao Lang no sigo enamorada de ti yo amo a Zhao Huang -Comentó la china.

\- ¿Zhao Huang? no me hace conocido ese nombre pero por como suena se que es chino -Dijo el ambarino.

\- Efectivamente no lo conoces ya que a el lo conocí cuando entre a la secundaria de China -Respondió la oji-roja.

\- Eso lo explica todo pero ¿No entiendo como es eso de que tu estas enamorada de el? -Cuestionó el chico.

\- Eso es mas fácil de entender ya que el y yo somos novios, por lo cual se que es sentirse enamorada o en tu caso enamorado -Conto la chica.

\- Pero es distinto tu eres correspondida sin embargo yo no -Mencionó el castaño con pesar.

« _De plano eres un despistado sin remedio»_ Pensó la chica con desesperación.

\- Y ¿No piensas decírselo? -Pegunto con esperanza.

\- No lo he pensado -Respondio con sinceridad.

\- Y si llegaras a decírselo que reacción seria la que esperarías de ella.

\- Ninguna

\- ¡¿Que?! -Menciono desorientada.

\- Que no esperaría ninguna solo me bastaría con que estuviera consciente de lo que siento por ella -Dijo el chico a lo cual su prima solo sonrio mirándolo con admiración.

\- Si esa es tu decisión la respecto -dijo bajando del árbol- solo te deseo suerte.

 _«Aunque se que no la necesitaras»_ Pensó retirándose del lugar.

El chico solo vio a su prima retirarse por un camino que la llevará al patio principal.

 _«No me importa si no soy correspondido solamente quiero que sepa que ella es mi primer amor»_ Pensó el castaño.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

La amatista iba caminando por los pasillos de los salones buscando a cierta castaña hasta que la encontró en un salón sentada en una butaca pensativa.

\- Así que aquí estabas -Comento la nivea entrando al salón.

\- ¿Hoe?... o hola Tomoyo -Respondió la esmeralda.

\- Y bien ¿No tienes algo que decirme? -Interrogó la amatista tomando lugar enfrente de la oji-verde.

\- ¿A que te refieres? -Pregunto confundida.

\- No se tal vez lo que pasa entre Li y tu con su relación falsa - Respondió la chica lo cual causó que Sakura la mirara sorprendida.

\- ¿T-tu lo sabías? -pregunto a lo cual la nivea asintió- pero ¿Cómo?

\- Sakura eres mi mejor amiga y prima por lo cual te conozco muy bien.

\- Ya veo -Comento con pesar.

\- Pero tengo la curiosidad de saber que te sucede - _menciono Tomoyo de repente_ \- y se que tiene que ver con lo que sientes por Li y no intentes negarlo.

\- Creo que no tiene caso ocultarlo - _suspira_ \- si siento algo por Shaoran y eso esta mal.

\- ¡¿Pero por que dices eso?! -Interrogó la amatista.

\- Por que al sentir esto por él no cumplo el requisito mas importante para esta relación falsa -Respondió con pesar la castaña.

\- ¿Y se puede saber cual es? -Pregunto Daidouji a lo cual su prima asintió.

\- El requisito consiste en que ninguno de los dos debe de sentir nada por el otro, pero yo no cumplo con ello -Respondió Sakura.

« _Yo diría que mas bien ninguno de los dos cumple con aquel requisito_ » Pensó la nivea.

\- ¿Y que piensas hacer con esa situación? - Cuestionó la chica amatista.

\- No lo se.

\- Y sobre tus sentimientos ¿Se los piensas decir? -Pregunto la amatista.

\- No lo se tal vez si -Respondió.

\- Que bien y ¿Qué reacción esperas de él? -Cuestionó con felicidad.

\- Ninguna solo me bastaría con que supiera lo que siento por él -Respondió con firmeza lo cual causó que Tomoyo se sorprendiera.

 _«Vaya parece que Sakura esta madurando»_ Pensó con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno te deseo suerte y ten confianza al momento de decírselo ¿De acuerdo? _-la castaña solo asintió sonriendo-_ bueno te dejo tengo que buscar a Eriol.

Y así la pelinegra se retiro del salón yéndose por el camino del que vino.

 _«No importa que él no sienta lo mismo por mi solamente quiero que sepa que de el fui del primero que me enamore»_ Pensó la chica sonriendo.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**


	22. Capítulo 21: Un corazón roto

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 21: Un corazón roto.**

Era sábado en la tarde y el chico de raíces chinas se encontraba en el parque Pingüino.

\- Sé que entre mas tiempo pase esto será mas difícil -Comentó el chico en voz baja.

 _«Al menos para mi»_ Penso el chico con los ánimos bajos.

\- Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que le diré a Sakura lo que siento por ella -Menciono el chico.

 _«No importa el hecho de que me rechace y la pierda por completo»_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

La castaña de encontraba paseando por las calles de Tomoeda pensando en lo ocurrido últimamente.

\- Se que debo de decirle a Shaoran lo que siento por él pero se que será muy difícil para mi decírselo -Comentó la chica en voz baja.

« _Y sobre todo aceptar su rechazo»_ Pensó la castaña.

\- Pero es lo que tengo que hacer y voy hacerlo -Comento la castaña.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

En una de las calles de Tomoeda se encontraba el inglés y la amatista conversando sobre sus amigos castaños.

\- Todo indica que se dirán lo que sienten el uno por el otro -Menciono el inglés.

\- Si ya lo he notado pero espero que por esta vez sean capaces de aceptar sus sentimientos enfrente del otro -Le siguió la pelinegra.

\- Pero debemos de estar conscientes de los sentimientos de Shimizu y Hayashi -Aclaró el chico.

\- Si lo se y lo tengo muy en claro.

\- Solo esperemos haber que pasa -Mencionó Eriol serio a lo cual Tomoyo solo asintió con la cabeza.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

La chica rubia de ojos azules se encontraba en su casa reflexionando sobre todo lo que había pasado y hecho en base a Shaoran.

\- Debo de aceptarlo, él ya no es el mismo chico que era antes de tener esa relación con Kinomoto.

« _Debes de aceptarlo»_ Se repitió en su mente.

\- A quien quiero engañar es obvio lo que siente por ella -Comentó la oji-azul.

\- Pero debo de decírselo en persona... debo hacerlo -Prenuncio la chica con cierto temblor a hablar.

 _«Debo de aceptarlo de una vez para dejarlo atras»_ Pensó la rubia.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Era hora del receso y el grupo de amigos estaban juntos pero en eso llego la chica de cabellos rubios.

\- Hola... Li ¿Puedo hablar contigo? -Pregunto la chica con esperanzas.

\- Claro - _mencionó asintiendo con la cabeza-_ ahora vuelvo -Comentó el chico siguiendo a la rubia.

Ambos adolescentes habían caminado hasta un lugar con menos alumnos para hablar.

\- Y bien ¿De que querías hablar? -Pregunto el chino.

\- Se que lo que te diré no cambiara nada pero necesito hacerlo -Comentó la oji-azul.

\- ¿Que sucede Hayashi? -Cuestino el castaño.

\- La verdad es que t-tu m-me - _suspira_ \- tu me gustas Li -Menciono la chica.

\- Yo lo siento Hayashi no puedo corresponderte por que yo -Lo interrumpió la chica.

\- Lo se Li tu estas enamorado de Kinomoto -Comprendió la chica.

\- Tan obvio soy -Susurro el chico pero la chica lo escuchó.

\- Demasiado yo diría -Mencionó.

« _Pero Sakura no lo nota»_ Pensó el chico algo triste, lo cual noto la chica.

\- Oye no es por entrometerme pero ¿Te sucede algo?

\- Si tu supieras -Comentó el chico lo cual provocó que la chica se pusiera a pensar.

\- ¿Acaso estas así por ella? - _cuestionó a lo cual el chico se sorprendió y con esa acción le dio la respuesta_ \- acaso ella ¿No lo sabe?

El simplemente no dijo nada.

\- Te doy un consejo, ve y dicelo ahora por que después te puedes arrepentir, te lo digo por experiencia -Le comentó la rubia.

« _Aunque para ti no creo que te puedas arrepentir después de todo ella te corresponde»_ Pensó la chica con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Gracias por tu consejo Hayashi -Agradeció Shaoran.

\- De nada Li y enserio ve y dicelo al fin y acabo no pierdes nada solo la informaras de lo que sientes -Mencionó la chica empezando a irse por otro camino.

 _«Si fuera tan fácil ya lo hubiera hecho»_ Pensó el ámbarino.

\- Hayashi solo espero que me perdones por el dolor que te estoy provocando, me hubiera gustado ser tu amigo eres buena consejera-Le mencionó.

\- No te preocupes a mi también me hubiera gustado conocerte en otra situación - _mencionó la chica viéndolo de reojo-_ fue un placer haberte conocido Li Shaoran.

\- Lo mismo digo Aiko Hayashi.

Y con eso último la chica se fue y el chico se regreso con sus amigos.

\- ¿Esta todo bien Li? -Pregunto la amatista.

\- Todo en orden -Respondió el chino.

\- ¿Y que quería? - Pregunto Eriol.

\- Solo darme un consejo -Respondió el de pelo alborotado dejando a los demás sorprendidos, pero la vista de él se dirigió a cierta castaña.

 _«Te doy un consejo, ve y dicelo ahora por que después te puedes arrepentir, te lo digo por experiencia»_ Recordó el chico las palabras de la chica.

 _«Tengo que decirte lo que siento por ti Sakura»_ Pensó el chico.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

La chica rubia se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol con su cabeza inclinada para que su cabello cayera sobre su rostro y así ocultar su rostro con lágrimas.

\- L-lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo pero ya me lo dijo el mismo - _mencionó la chica sollozando_ \- es hora de dejarte en el pasado Li.

\- Tan fácil te rindes Aiko - _menciono con molestia-_ ja y yo que creía que no te dejarías vencer tan fácil que decepción.

\- Akihiro... -Susurro.

\- Tu te pudiste dar por vencido pero no yo -Dijo el pelinegro.

\- Yo lo hice por que si la perdona que quiero es feliz no me importa con quien sea solo quiero que sea feliz aunque ni sea a mi lado -Contesto la rubia.

\- Ja, que cursilerías.

\- Date cuenta Akihiro, Sakura es feliz con Shaoran y eso esta bien.

No, no esta bien para mi -Mencionó el chico yéndose hacia otra dirección.

 _«Solo espero que entres en razón»_ Pensó viendo irse al chico.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

 **Hola si lo se tal vez algo corto pero ¡¡Por fin actualice!! y bueno cada vez nos acercamos más al final (tal vez 2 o 3 capítulos mas y el prólogo) bueno espero que les haya gustado.**


	23. Capítulo 22: Problemas

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 22: Problemas**

Las clases habían terminado, por lo cual los castaños se encontraban en la calle yendo hacia la casa de la castaña.

Ambos castaños se sentían un poco nerviosos pero controlaban su nerviosismo en frente del otro.

\- Me alegro que Aiko haya hablado contigo y hubieran quedado en buenas condiciones -Comentó la chica.

\- Si la verdad me hubiera gustado tener su amistad -Mencionó el chino.

\- Si, se ve que es buena amiga, lastima que la conociéramos en estas circunstancias -Dijo la castaña.

\- Si pero bueno solo queda esperar solucionar la situación con Shimizu -Menciono el castaño.

\- Si, ¿Tu crees que él reaccione como Aiko? -Cuestino la chica.

\- No lo se.

\- La verdad me pregunto que la habrá hecho cambiar de opinión -Comentó la japonesa

 _«Yo lo siento Hayashi no puedo corresponderte por que yo..._

 _\- Lo se Li tu estas enamorado de Kinomoto»_ Recordó el chico.

\- Ella se a dado cuenta de algo -Menciono el de pelo alborotado dejando con curiosidad a la chica.

 _«Algo que pronto sabras»_ Pensó el chico.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

El pelinegro se encontraba caminando por las calles de Tomoeda pensando en lo que hace poco sucedió con su amiga Aiko.

\- Esa tonta se pudo dar por vencida pero yo no -Dijo el chico.

 _«Yo lo hice por que si la persona que quiero es feliz no me importa con quien sea solo quiero que sea feliz aunque no sea a mi lado»_ Recordó el chico las palabras de la rubia.

\- Cursilerías _-comentó el chico con vacilación_ \- no me importa si ella se rindió.

 _«El que ella se haya dado por vencido no significa que yo tambien»_ Pensó el chico mientras caminaba sin percatarse de la presencia de la oji-azul que lo miraba de lejos.

\- Solo espero que te des cuenta a tiempo - _suspira con decepción_ \- y que entres en razón -Comentó la chica para después irse por el otro camino.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

En una mansión se encontraban el ingles, la amatista y la china conversando.

\- Al parecer todo esta tomando un buen camino -Comentó la nívea.

\- Si y eso es bueno -Dijo el inglés mientras tomaba su té.

\- Si, aunque se están tardando en decirse lo que sienten el uno por el otro - _mencionó la oji-roja-_ también falta que Shimizu ya no se interponga entre ellos.

\- Cierto -Comentaron los otros dos.

\- Solo esperemos a ver que pasa -Comentó el de lentes, mientras las chicas aceptaban con la cabeza.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Era otro día de clases para los adolescentes, estos se encontraban en la hora del descanso conversando y almorzando.

\- Saben nos hemos dado cuenta de que ya no han tenido problemas con Aiko -Comentó la amatista de repente.

\- Así es -Confirmó el chino.

\- Eso es bueno -Comentó la nívea.

\- Y con Shimizu ¿Siguen teniendo problemas? -Pregunto la de coletas.

\- Por hoy no ya que no lo hemos visto -Respondio la castaña.

\- Eso quiere decir que aun tienen problemas con él ¿Cierto? -Diálogo el inglés a lo cual los castaños solo asienten con la cabeza.

\- Y ¿Como lo solucionaran? -Pregunto la amatista.

\- Aun no sabemos como solucionarlo -Respondieron los castaños.

\- Ya veo - _vacilo la de coletas-_ ¿No creen que es momento de que les digan el arma secreta? -Cuestiono la china.

\- Tal vez pero no creo que sea suficiente -Respondio el peli-azul.

\- ¿Y por que no sería suficiente? -Preguntaron los castaños.

\- Aparte tenemos curiosidad de saber cual es el arma secreta -Comentó la oji-verde.

\- No es gran cosa - _menciono el ingles_ \- solo se trata de que ustedes se besaran, pero en este caso no seria de mucha ayuda, aparte de que solo era para molestarlos -Termino el inglés.

\- ¡¡Y por que rayos querían molestarnos con eso!! -Menciono el chino sonrojado al igual que la castaña.

\- Solo era para divertirnos un rato, pero en fin ahora no es momento para hablar de eso -Menciono la oji-roja.

\- Meiling tiene razón ahora no es momento para esas cosas, pero en fin los dejamos para que hablen -Comento Tomoyo para que después se retiraran dejando solos a los castaños.

\- ¿Y si hablamos con él? al parecer eso funcionó con Aiko -Comentó la castaña.

\- No creo que baste solo hablar con él - _comento el castaño_ \- la verdad no se que haremos para solucionar esto -Comento exasperado.

\- Tranquilo todo estará bien -Comento la chica dándole ánimos mientras sonreía por lo cual el chico le regreso la sonrisa.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

El pelinegro se encontraba en un árbol pensado.

\- No creo que sea muy difícil separarlos después de todo no tienen una relación de verdad -Comento el chico mientras recordaba con una sonrisa burlona el como se había enterado de tal dato tan interesante.

 ** _FLASH BLACK_**

El pelinegro se encontraba caminando por los patios buscando a su amiga, pero se detuvo cuando la escucho hablar con una persona que a él le desagradaba.

\- Lo se Li tu estas enamorado de Kinomoto -Comprendió la chica.

\- Tan obvio soy -Susurro el chico pero la chica lo escuchó.

\- Demasiado yo diría -Mencionó.

\- Oye no es por entrometerme pero ¿Te sucede algo? -Pregunto la rubia.

\- Si tu supieras -Comentó el chico.

\- ¿Acaso estas así por ella? - _cuestionó a lo cual el chico se sorprendió y con esa acción le dio la respuesta_ \- acaso ella ¿No lo sabe?

El castaño simplemente no dijo nada.

\- Te doy un consejo, dice lo ahora por que después te puedes arrepentir, te lo digo por experiencia -Le comentó la rubia.

\- Gracias por tu consejo Hayashi -Agradeció Shaoran.

\- De nada Li y enserio ve y dice lo al fin y acabo no pierdes nada solo la informaras de lo que sientes -Mencionó la chica empezando a irse por otro camino.

\- Vaya vaya con que es una relación falsa pero que interesante -Comentó el pelinegro mientras se iba se ese lugar.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASH BLACK_**

\- Nunca me imagine que esa relación fuera falsa - _comento el chico para después sonreír con burles-_ y la mejor parte es saber que el idiota de Li se enamoró.

 _«Aun que no se que sienta Sakura, pero no creo que sea un problema»_ Pensó el chico sonriendo para después dirigirse a su salón.

La chica rubia de encontraba en el salón de clases pensando en como hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

\- Por mas que lo pienso no se me ocurre nada para lograrlo convencer de que los deje en paz - _suspira con resignación_ \- para que me miento se que no lo voy a lograr convencer -Comento recordando lo dicho por el chico cuando la encontró llorando.

 _«Solamente espero que esto termine pronto»_ Pensó la chica.

La hora de la salida había llegado por lo cual los alumnos de la secundaria iban saliendo entre ellos se encontraban los castaños los cuales se dirigían a la casa de la chica.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un pelinegro observándolos para después de unos minutos se acercara a ellos.

\- Li podemos hablar -Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Claro Shimizu -Respondió el chino con seguridad en su voz.

\- En un momento regreso -Le comento el castaño a la chica para después irse con el pelinegro.

 _«No se por que pero esto no me agrada»_ Pensó la castaña observando irse a los chicos.

Los dos chicos llegaron a un lugar apartado de los demás para poder hablar con libertad.

\- ¿Para que querías hablar conmigo Shimizu? -Pregunto el de pelo alborotado.

\- Nada en especial solamente para darte a enterar que ya estoy enterado de su secreto -Comento el amatista con burles.

\- ¿Secreto? de que rayos hablas -Interrogó el chino.

\- Oh ya sabes de la relación falsa entre Sakura y tu -Comento con arrogancia.

\- ¿Que dijiste? -Pregunto incrédulo el chico.

\- Oh vamos Li el enterarme que su relación es falsa no es la mejor parte...

\- No entonces cual es -Menciono el castaño.

\- La mejor parte es saber que caiste en tu propio acuerdo - _comentó con burles-_ te enamoraste pero la verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿Como reaccionara Sakura? no se tal vez te deje de hablar o te evitara - _se rie-_ lastima ni como amiga la tendrás -Comento para después voltearse y empezar a caminar hacia otro lado dejando al chino desconcertado.

\- Te equivocas tu no sabes lo que yo pienso -Comento la castaña posicionándose a lado del castaño.

\- Sakura -Comentaron ambos chicos mirando a la oji-verde.

\- Shimizu te estas equivocando nuestra relación no es falsa -Comentó la chica tratando de ayudar al castaño.

\- Sakura no hay necesidad de mentir -Comento el amatista.

\- Pero no estoy mintiendo.

\- Pero claro que estas mintiendo ambos están mintiendo -Comentó el chico con algo de enojo.

\- Por que estas tan seguro de que mentimos -Comento el ámbarino mientras juntaba su mano con la de la oji-esmeralda.

\- Estoy seguro ya que ustedes no actúan como novios - _comentó con molestia el pelinegro-_ digo no se a rumorado ni visto un beso entre ustedes y eso es lo que todas las parejas hacen lo que quiere decir que entre ustedes no hay nada -Menciono esto último con burles.

Después de lo dicho por el pelinegro ambos castaños se tensaron pero después de unos segundos el chino sintió como la chica le daba un leve apretón y tomaba aire.

\- Tal vez no lo demostremos abiertamente en publico pero eso - _suspira_ \- eso no significa que no exista un sentimiento -Comentaron esto último los castaños al unisono mientras entrelazaban sus dedos.

El pelinegro al ver esto solo se retiro enfadado mientras los castaños solo lo observaban irse, pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que la chica hablo.

\- Bueno el plan funcionó - _comento soltando aire-_ es hora de irse -Comento con nerviosismo mientras se separaba del chico y empezaba a caminar pero solo dio dos pasos cuando sintió la palma del castaño en su hombro.

\- Sakura n-necesito hablar contigo -Le comentó el ámbarino con nerviosismo.

Ambos sabían lo que se avecinaba y estaban listos para ello.

 _«Es hora de decirle lo que siento»_ Pensaron ambos mientras se veían directamente.


	24. Epílogo (La respuesta a nuestros proble)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Epílogo** **(La respuesta a nuestros problemas)**

El chico pelinegro se encontraba sentado en la banca esperando a su amiga rubia, al cabo de unos minutos la oji-azul llego al lugar.

\- Vine tan pronto como pude - _comentó la rubia tomando un poco de aire-_ en fin ¿Qué es lo que tenías que contarme?

\- Aiko quería pedirte una disculpa del como te trate - _comento el chico_ \- no estaba viendo las cosas claras y se que eso no justifica mi comportamiento pero ya e razonado.

\- Que bueno Akihiro me alegro -Dijo la chica mientras sonreía.

\- Pero en fin creo que lo menos que puedo hacer será pedirles una disculpa -Comentó mientras pensaba en los castaños y la chica solo asistió apoyando a su amigo.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Ambos castaños se encontraban frente al otro observándose, después de unos segundos el chico hablo.

\- Sakura podríamos ir a otro lugar menos transitado para que podamos hablar mas tranquilamente -Comentó.

\- Claro podríamos ir al parque pingüino -Propuso la oji-verde.

El castaño solo asintió con la cabeza y así ambos caminaron hacia el parque. Después de unos minutos los castaños llegaron al lugar con nerviosismo, ambos se sentaron en los columpios dejando sus maletines a lado de estos; se quedaron así por unos pocos minutos hasta que el chino suspiro se levantó del columpio y camino hasta quedar en frente de la chica.

\- Sakura seré honesto, la verdad no se cuando esto paso solo un día cai en cuenta que algo había cambiado -Dijo él mientras guarda silencio y volvía a suspirar.

 _«De que habla ¿Acaso se dio cuenta de lo que siento?»_ Pensó la oji-verde alarmada pero volvió a la realidad cuando volvio a oir la voz del ambarino.

\- Pero de lo que puedes estar segura es que fui totalmente honesto cuando iniciamos todo esto, cuando al principio te dije que nadie me gustaba -Mencionó el de pelo alborotado mientras veía directamente a la chica frente a él.

\- Disculpa pero no estoy entendiendo... me estas diciendo que nadie te gustaba en aquel entonces o ¿Cómo? -Dijo la castaña con confusión a lo cual el chico asintió, la oji-verde iba a preguntar al chico quien le gustaba cuando de repente este hablo.

\- Sakura yo... Me enamoré de ti -Dijo con voz calmada mientras provocaba un gran sonrojo en el chica, el chico se acerco al rostro de ella y le deposito un beso en la frente.

\- No es necesario que respondas creo conocer tu respuesta - _dijo el castaño con melancolía-_ en serio no tenía planeado que esto sucediera, pero en fin solo quería que lo supieras... y gracias por dejarme conocer ese sentimiento nuevo para mi -Comentó mientras agarraba su maletín y se marchaba.

 _«Él ¿Siente lo mismo que yo?»_ Pensó mientras veía al castaño irse por lo cual se levanto del columpio, corrio hasta que lo alcanzo y lo abrazo por la espalda.

\- ¿Eh? - _dijo él mientras se volteaba y veía a la chica muy sonrojada aferrándose a su pecho-_ Sakura no es nece... -Decía pero fue interrumpido.

\- Yo crei que fui la única que le había pasado esto - _dijo y el chico solo se sorprendió-_ yo también no me di cuenta cuando paso, pero cuando sospeche que tú tal vez me gustabas me di cuenta que ese sentimiento había crecido - _comentó separándose del chico para dirigir su mirada a la de él-_ me di cuenta que me enamoré de ti.

\- Así que ambos caímos -Mencionó el ambarino mientras sonreía.

\- Si -Dijo la chica igual sonriendo.

Ambos castaños se observaron sonrojados, después de unos segundos se acercaron y se abrazaron.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

En la mañana siguiente ambos castaños llegaron y saludaron a sus amigos, sus amigos notaron que venian mas felices que de costumbre.

\- Al parecer por fin hablaron con la verdad -Comentó el de lentes.

\- Eso parece -Le siguió la amatista mientras grababa a ambos castaños platicar muy animados desde sus lugares.

\- Ya se habían tardado esos dos -Se unió la oji-roja.

El de lentes y la amatista solo a sintieron, ya tendrán tiempo suficiente para cuestionarlos; en fin el chino se encontraba sacando sus cosas para la clase que no tardaría en comenzar cuando sintió una mirada de cierta chica rubia que levantaba ambos pulgares y le susurra un " _Que bueno que le dijiste_ " a lo cual el asistió y se volvía a sonrojar al ver a aquella chica de ojos verdes la cual también se sonrojo al percatarse de la mirada del ambarino.

Exactamente dos semanas y media habían pasado después que hablaron, ambos castaños se encontraban por irse cuando la chica rubia y el pelinegro los llamaron.

\- Esperen nosotros queriamos disculparnos con ustedes -Mencionó la rubia.

\- Se que no solucionara las diferencias que tenemos pero por lo menos una disculpa no estaría mal - _siguió el chico_ \- no tomamos las decisiones correctas sobre todo yo.

\- En algunas nos pasamos como el accidente del maratón - _dijo con incomodidad la oji-azul observando a la castaña-_ pero ya no interfiremos entre ustedes por eso por favor acepten nuestras disculpas.

Los castaños solo limitaron a asentir y estrecharon sus manos con ellos, después de eso se retiraron los cuatro adolescentes.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Ambos castaños se encontraban caminando en dirección al templo Tsukimine, después de que habían dicho la verdad ambos estaban mas animados pero después de la plática no habían dicho nada más. Ellos llegaron al templo estubieron recorriendo este hasta que llegaron al árbol sagrado.

\- Sakura... hay algo que quiero decirte -Comentó el ámbarino con algo de nervios.

\- Claro ¿Que sucede?

\- Sakura tu... ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? -Preguntó algo sonrojado.

\- Si -Respondió sonrojada mientras sonreía.

Ambos adolescentes se abrazaron después de unos minutos se observaron, acercaron sus rostros medios rojos hasta que ambos sintieron los labios del el otro y así se besaron, un beso torpe pero el primero de ellos.

 _Ellos buscaban una solución a sus problemas sin imaginar por todo lo que pasarían._

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**


	25. Agradecimientos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Agradecimientos**

Hola gracias por haber llegando hasta aqui conmigo _(hace una reverencia)_ sin su apoyo no hubiera llegando.

Gracias por los que leyeron, votaron y comentaron eso significa mucho para mi.

La verdad pensé borrar la historia y volverla a escribir cambiando un poco la narrativa pero después pensé:

 _"Es mi primera historia y no quiero que pierda ese encanto azucarado que tiene"_

Por lo cual la deje así ya que si algunos leen _Siempre a tu lado_ se darán cuenta que la narrativa es muy diferente.

En cuanto al capítulo quedo corto por que a mi perspectiva era lo que le faltaba para terminar la historia.

Pero si quisieran un extra con gusto lo escribo.

En fin sin más que decir que muchas gracias se despide:

 **Luna-Kero**

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**


End file.
